La Última Flama Carmesí
by HolyBlueLabel
Summary: La vida puede cambiar radicalmente por una simple acción, o un pensamiento; siempre estuvo ahí para Erza Scarlett, justo frente a ella. Y con el paso del tiempo, se magnificará hasta darle un giro de 180 grados en los eventos futuros. Un tercer viajero del tiempo aparecerá. Y la batalla más grande del gremio cambiará.
1. Introducción

**_LA MEMORIA DEL CORAZÓN ELIMINA LOS MALOS RECUERDOS Y MAGNIFICA LOS BUENOS, Y GRACIAS A ESE ARTIFICIO LOGRAMOS SOBRELLEVAR EL PASADO._**

 ** _-Gabriel García Márquez_**


	2. Preludio

_**PRELUDIO**._

 _Recuerdo un destello de luz azul queriendo atravesar mis párpados. Esa luz me obligó a abrir lentamente mis ojos; en mi mente ya había aceptado mi destino, la forma en la que mi vida terminó no fue horrible, ni desdichada. Sacrifiqué mi vida para que mis amigos vivieran por mí. Pero. Al recuperar poco a poco la visita, me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en el infinito paraíso, no claro que no. Me encontraba en una playa. La misma playa que estaba a pocos metros de la entrada del parque de diversiones. No lo entiendo. El Etherion hizo explosión, toda esa magia acumulada reaccionó y se disparó hacia arriba, directamente al cielo. ¿Cómo es que sigo...? Mi visión se agudiza aún más, y reconozco una silueta frente a mí. Reconocería esa mata de cabello desalineado. Es Natsu, y me está cargando entre sus brazos. Él...¿Me salvó de la explosión? Se arrodilla lentamente y me coloca delicadamente sobre la cálida arena._

 _-No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso-musita. Ahora que lo recuerdo. En mi **Visión del futuro"** , una gigantesca mano salió de entre las nubes y me sujetó de mi mano con firmeza. Sí. Él me salvó._

 _-Natsu...-_

 _-¡JAMÁS!-trato de explicarle pero él me interrumpe._

 _Ahora entiendo que, si me hubiera ido, les causaría mucho dolor a mis compañeros. Estarían muy tristes, enojados, y decepcionados de mí. Así no es como debería comportarse un mago de Fairy Tail. Nosotros compartimos muchas cosas. Somos una familia. Y una familia debe permanecer unida._

 _-Sí. Nunca lo haré de nuevo-contesto. Lo agarro de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo acerco hacia mí, pegando nuestras frentes._

 _Natsu a final de cuentas me demostró lo que es la amistad; el cariño que le tienes a tus compañeros puede incluso mover montañas. Estuve tan perdida sufriendo por mis pasado que olvidé lo que tenía en mi presente. Me enfoqué más en lo negativo. Lo cuál está mal._

 _Mis demás amigos aparecieron detrás de nosotros. Podía escucharlos llamándome. Happy voló hasta mí y me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Lucy, y Shou. Gray no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos, pero sabía que él estaba feliz también. Todos ellos me abrazaron en grupo, haciéndome sentir la persona más querida del mundo._

 _Todos los asuntos pendientes del pasado se resolvieron esa noche. Aquella historia triste de la niñita que se volvió una esclava de la noche a la mañana, tuvo su final feliz. Ahora podía seguir con mi vida en el gremio, sin ninguna clase de culpa, o miedo, sabiendo que **La torre paraíso"** y Jellal, habían salido de mi cabeza. Mis amigos tomaron caminos separados, pero los quiero tanto como siempre lo hice, y les deseo la mejor de las suertes._

 _Y ahora estoy disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té de manzanilla, sentada en la mesa de madera que adorna mi habitación en " **Fairy Hills"** , leyendo un pequeño libro que me recomendó Lucy la noche anterior. Es bueno, y entretenido, pero no tengo tiempo de terminarlo. Pongo el separador en la hoja donde me quedé y lo cierro delicadamente. Me visto con mis ropas de siempre: Mi camisa blanca sin mangas. La falda azúl que me llega hasta los muslos. Y mis zapatos cafés. Salgo de **"Fairy** **Hills"** con intención de ir al gremio. Debo elegir una misión por hacer. Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y eso no está bien. Debo ponerme activa, para demostrarles a todos que no he cambiado._

 _Hoy será un excelente día. Seguro._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	3. The Mision: Capítulo 1

**_THE MISSION_**

 ** _~~CHAPTER 1~~_**

Erza caminaba tranquilamente por un hermoso prado. El color verde de la hierba brillaba con la luz del sol, al igual que su largo cabello rojizo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro saludaba a los buenos ciudadanos que pasaban a pocos metros de ella.

 ** _"Buenos días señorita Erza"_**

 ** _"Que pase un excelente día"_**

Escuchaba con mucha frecuencia. Y ella respondía de la misma manera. Alegre y cálida. El gremio estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia e inmediatamente su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Llegar al gremio era la mejor parte del día. Sentía que llegaba a su hogar. Al momento que abrió la puerta, una mesa volópor los aires en dirección a ella y la golpeó en la cara, dejándole un raspón en la punta de su nariz y en los pómulos.

-¡Deja de quitarme la comida del plato, cerebro de carbón!-exclamó Gray parado sobre la mesa donde estaba comiendo.

-¡Oblígame, maldito stripper!-respondió Natsu haciendo lo mismo. Ambos se miraron con enojo. Erza sólo meneó la cabeza en desaprobación.

-¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos!-exigió Lucy separándolos con sus manos en el pecho de cada uno-¡Se estuvieron peleando desde que llegamos al gremio, ya es suficiente!-

-¡Aye!-dijo Happy flotando alrededor de ellos-Es cierto. No me dejan comer mi pescado tranquilo. Natsu, ya cálmate.

-Éste pedazo de animal siempre me hace enojar. Dile a él que se calme.

-¡¿A quién llamaste "Animal", animal?!-Gray apartó a Lucy de en medio.

-¡A ti, zoquete!-Natsu se preparaba para pelear. Erza se acercó a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya es suficiente, ustedes dos.

-¡¡NO TE METAS!!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo que le soltaron un golpe. Lucy y Happy rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una columna. La magia de Erza comenzó a manifestarse en un aura densa y fría. Natsu y Gray voltearon hacia ella confundidos, y al darse cuenta de que habían golpeado a Erza abrieron tanto la boca que parecía que se les fuese a caer.

-¿Oohh...? Con que así serán las cosas, eh-musitó con una mirada asesina.

-Erza no...-trató de escusarse Natsu, pero estaba demasiado asustado para terminar la frase.

-Nosotros...-Gray estaba igual. Erza invocó su "Armadura del purgatorio" y recargó la enorme y monstruosa espada sobre sus hombros.

-Parece que debo enseñarles a comportarse-el tono de su voz cambió a uno más grave.

-¡¡NO!!-gritaron a todo pulmón Natsu y Gray.

Después de darles la debida lección de "Modales". Erza tomó asiento junto a Lucy y Happy, quienes por cierto seguían nerviosos por lo que fuese a hacer Erza.

-Y...¿Cómo te sientes, Erza?-le preguntó Lucy.

-Bien. Me siento bien-reafirmó Erza metiéndose un pedazo de pastel de fresa a la boca-aunque aún tengo una cicatriz de la batalla en el abdomen. No duele, pero es un poco molesto cada vez que me cambio de ropa. Me arde.

-Es que en serio te lastimaron allá. Es natural. A tu cuerpo le costará un poco más curarse por completo.

-Sí, Lucy tiene razón-comentó Happy-pero Erza es mucho más fuerte que eso, ¿Verdad?

-Es cierto, Happy-Erza sonrió-soy más fuerte que eso.

En ese momento. Natsu se apoyó en la mesa para ponerse de pie, con una expresión casi de un chico moribundo.

-Por fin despertaste-dijo Erza mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí. Me golpeaste muy duro-Natsu llevó una mano hasta su cabeza, en la zona donde recibió el golpe, y la frotó con mucho cuidado tratando de calmar el dolor-eres un mons...¡Auch!-Lucy lo pateó en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, indicándole que dejara de hablar.

-Ya no digas nada, Natsu. O terminarás muerto.

-Aye-agregó Happy con una sonrisa.

-¿Porqué hoy todos me quieren pegar?-murmuró Natsu con agachando la mirada.

-¡Falto yo!-Happy se levantó de golpe y le dio una palmada a Natsu en la frente, justo donde Erza la había golpeado. Natsu se retorció del dolor-¡Duele! ¡Eso duele, Happy!

Erza soltó una risita con un rubor en sus mejillas. Y de un momento a otro, todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Gray quien seguía en el suelo.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, Erza-Lucy buscó algo dentro de su bolso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira-Lucy sacó un papel de color amarillento y se lo entregó a Erza-el maestro me pidió que te lo diera. Es una misión de clase "S".

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Natsu.

-Hmm...interesante-musitó Erza al tomar la hoja de papel. Lo observó detenidamente.

-¡¿Porqué a Erza le asignan las mejores misiones?! ¡Yo quiero ir a una misión de clase "S"!

-Silencio, Natsu.

 ** _"Necesitamos un mago poderoso para buscar y destruir una reliquia antigua llamada "Discentra"; robada el 17/08 del presente año por un hombre desconocido. La reliquia tiene la forma de un corazón rojo, y está hecha enteramente de rubí"_**

Es lo que decía la hoja.

-¿Es todo, no hay más información?-preguntó Erza a Lucy.

-Tenemos la dirección del cliente. Está más allá de la ciudad de Shirotsume. En una pequeña aldea. Eso es todo.

-¿Creen que sea alguna trampa?

-No lo creo-

-Ni yo-dijo Natsu.

-Tampoco yo-agregó Gray.

-Y conmigo somos diez-comentó Happy sonriente y alzando una pata.

-Creo que...hay sólo una forma de averiguarlo, ¿No?-Erza sonrió de forma pícara.

-Entonces iremos contigo.

-No, Lucy. Esta misión es de rango "S" sería muy peligroso para ustedes cuatro.

-No olvides que ya hemos completado una misión así-agregó Lucy con orgullo.

-Sí. Y también recuerdo fui detrás de ustedes, y juntos terminamos la misión.

-...eso es...cierto-admitió la rubia-precisamente debemos ir todos juntos, para que no haya ningún problema y la misión sea pan comido. La terminaremos en un santiamén.

-Lo siento, Lucy. Chicos. Pero mi respuesta es no. Iré yo sola a esa misión-Erza se levantó de su asiento-y espero que respeten mi decisión.

Todos la miraron, desanimados, y simplemente asintieron. Todos menos Natsu. Erza asintió, dio media vuelta y regresó a "Fairy Hills" para organizar sus maletas para el viaje.

Teniendo todo listo. Erza se alejaba de Magnolia, su monstruosa montaña de maletas brincaba por el rocoso camino que había tomado. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a un denso bosque; enormes árboles de frondosa vegetación la rodeaban por ambos lados, y de frente sólo estaba el solitario camino. Un ruido extraño provino de los árboles, parecían pasos sobre las ramas. Erza se detuvo para escuchar menor ese sonido, pero sólo hubo silencio. Observó a su alrededor buscando algo inusual. Nada. No había nada, sólo estaban ella y el bosque, así que sólo continuó caminando.

Caminó y caminó hasta que por fin llegó a Shirotsume. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a la entrada, súbitamente desenvainó su espada y partió por la mitad una enorme roca junto a ella. Los pedazos cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco, revelando una silueta cubierta enteramente con pintura de camuflaje. Estaba temblando. Erza guardó su espada y se acercó a esa persona.

-Natsu.

El pelirrosado se deslizó hacia abajo. Sus piernas ya no le respondían por el miedo de casi ser partido por la mitad.

-Me seguiste desde el gremio hasta acá-concluyó la pelirroja-¿Porqué nunca me escuchas?-

-P-Porque yo t-también quiero hacer esta mi-misión.

-No eres un mago de clase "S". Regresa-le ordenó.

-No iré a ningún lado.

-¡Re-gre-sa, Natsu! Es en serio.

-No-respondió firmemente el Dragon Slayer. Pero por dentro se desmoronaba pensando en lo que podría hacerle Erza. La pelirroja lo miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, y después de unos segundos inspiró hondo, resignada.

-Bien.

-¡Sí!-gritó Natsu.

-Pero cuando regresemos, tendrás tu castigo.

-...Aww.

Natsu y Erza caminaron por el pueblo buscando un lugar dónde pasar la noche, ya que estaba por anochecer. Al final pudieron encontrar dónde. En un pequeño edificio, pero sólo tenían una habitación disponible. Claro que no fue problema para ellos, era mucho mejor que dormir en la calle, pero no fue hasta que vieron el interior de su habitación que pensaron lo contrario. Sólo había una cama. Natsu sudaba en frío mientras que Erza tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, acompañada de una expresión de incomodidad.

No tuvieron otra opción más que dormir juntos, con una distancia de treinta centímetros entre ellos. Afortunadamente la cama era muy grande. Natsu estaba acostado dándole la espalda. Su corazón latía muy rápido. No entendía como era que las cosas terminaron de esa forma, y pensaba que de haber sabido mejor sí hubiera regresado al gremio. Después de un rato en la misma posición, giró hacia el lado contrario, y se encontró frente a frente con Erza. Susan rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su exhalación en la cara. Podía oler la esencia natural de la pelirroja. Un olor muy dulce que le recordaba una clase de bayas que comía de niño. Tenerla frente a frente le hizo darse cuenta de que haciendo a un lado lo estricta que era, su endemoniada habilidad para luchar, y su inmensa fuerza. Erza aún seguía siendo una chica. Una atractiva chica. Ver su rostro al dormir lo hizo sonrojarse. Las facciones del rostro de la pelirroja le provocaban el deseo, de acariciar su mejilla. Sus pómulos. Y sus labios. Pero ya era muy tarde, y el cansancio se apoderó de Natsu. Obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y dormir profundamente.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	4. The Mision: Capítulo 2

**_~~Chapter 2~~_**

Una figura encapuchada corría por los tejados con una agilidad casi felina. Dando enormes saltos de uno a otro. Se deslizó por el tubo de la cañería que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda de un edificio hasta llegar a una ventana. Ahí, sacó un cortador de vidrio y dibujó un círculo sobre la lámina transparente, metió el brazo y buscó el seguro para abrir la ventana. Una vez dentro, se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama donde dormía una chica de cabello rojo. Erza. La observó por cinco segundos y desenfundó una daga con el mango hecho de plata, forrado con cuero de color café oscuro. La alzó en alto dispuesto a clavarla en el pecho de la pelirroja. Un golpe en la cabeza con un palo lo interrumpió. Natsu se acercó a él para darle el golpe de gracia, pero el encapuchado lo pateó en el estómago, haciendo que soltara en palo, y lo derribó pateando sus piernas. Ambos en el suelo comenzaron a forcejear. Natsu trató de golpearlo pero sus puños eran fácilmente evadidos. El encapuchado por otro lado logró conectarle varios golpes en la cara al pelirrosado, para luego dirigir sus manos al cuello, comenzando a estrangularlo.

-...maldito-musitó Natsu. Colocó sus piernas en el abdomen del encapuchado y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que se estrellara contra un espejo en la pared, el cual se rompió al caer al suelo. Erza se despertó de golpe.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-exclamó.

Natsu se levantó del suelo rápidamente y corrió hacia el encapuchado, lo levantó del suelo y le dió un cabezazo en la nariz. La sangre no tardó en salir. El encapuchado colocó su mano en el pecho de Natsu y un impulso de energía lo aventó hacia atrás, directamente a la ventana abierta. Natsu se desplomó dos pisos hasta la planta baja.

-¡¡Natsu!!-Erza se asomó por la ventana muy preocupada. Natsu terminó recostado en el suelo. Su mirada vacía, perdida en la nada. Y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Erza giró hacia el encapuchado con una mirada asesina. Extendió su mano y en un destello carmesí apareció una katana. El encapuchado sacó una segunda daga de su costado izquierdo y se preparó para luchar.

Afuera de la habitación caminaba una señora de limpieza con su carrito lleno de sus herramientas. Escoba, trapeador, etc. Limpió una de las lámparas con un trapo húmedo. En el instante que pasó de largo la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaban Natsu y Erza, el encapuchado la atravesó y se estrelló contra la pared. La puerta se dividió en dos y los pedazos cayeron al piso. Erza salió de la habitación y volteó hacia la señora de limpieza.

-No se preocupe, yo reparo la puerta-dijo con una sonrisa. Y la señora en respuesta. Se desmayó.

El encapuchado se levantó de un salto y atacó a Erza con la daga por delante. En un parpadeo la pelirroja bloqueó el ataque con su espada, sosteniéndola con una sola mano. El encapuchado atacó con la segunda daga de forma ascendente por el lado derecho y fue nuevamente bloqueado. Movía a una velocidad increíble sus brazos en un intento desesperado por herir a Erza, pero en cada estocada fue bloqueado con el menor esfuerzo de la pelirroja. Ni siquiera lo miraba. Harto de la situación, el encapuchado se apartó de Erza, guardó ambas dagas y juntó sus manos a la mitad de su cuerpo. Como si estuviera rezando.

-Es inútil. Desde el inicio ya habías perdido la pelea-declaró Erza.

-Eso no te consta-la misma energía que usó para dejar fuera de combate a Natsu se reunía en ambas manos-demoleré este edificio sobre nosotros. Así mi misión estará completa.

-¿Misión?-musitó Erza para sí misma-no dejaré que lo haga-empuñó la katana con ambas manos al frente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

El encapuchado seguía juntando la energía en sus palmas. Miró de reojo a Erza y frunció el entrecejo.

-Con que no te lo tomas en serio, eh. Pues gracias a tu arrogancia todos van a morir aquí-la energía ya estaba completa.

La energía tomó la forma de una esfera de color azul celeste. El encapuchado la tomó con su mano derecha. Y se preparó para chocados contra el suelo.

-¡¡MUERE!!-Erza abrió los ojos y en un instante desapareció. El encapuchado dejó de moverse y la esfera de energía se disipó. Una enorme cortada se abrió en su pecho, cayó de rodillas y escupió algo de sangre. Erza reapareció detrás de él, su espada desapareció y el encapuchado se dejó caer en el suelo. El combate había terminado oficialmente.

-Te lo dije-dijo Erza. Le dio la espalda al cuerpo y corrió escaleras abajo para socorrer a Natsu.

El pelirrosado seguía recostado en el suelo, no parecía haber reaccionado desde que cayó, lo cual preocupó más a Erza. Se apresuró en acercarse a él y se arrodilló cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Natsu, ¿Puedes oírme?-Erza cargó a Natsu entre sus brazos sin levantarlo del suelo-¿Natsu?

No respondía. Y Erza no sabía qué hacer, así que en un intento desesperado, abofeteó a Natsu lo más fuerte que pudo, irritando instantáneamente la mejilla del Dragon Slayer.

-¡¡AAUUCCHH...!! ¡Erza! ¡¿Porqué demonios me pegas?!-exclamó el pelirrosado una vez que reaccionó. Erza sonrió y lo abrazó-Oye, ¿Qué...?-

-Creí que habías muerto-musitó.

-¿Yo morir? ¿Porqué lo...?-Natsu recordó de golpe lo sucedido-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está el infeliz que me atacó?!

-Ya terminó. Me encargué de él.

-¿Tú qué? Erza...-Natsu trató de levantarse pero un dolor punzante en su costado derecho lo detuvo.

-Necesitas atención médica-siguirió la pelirroja.

-No. Lo que quiero es saber porqué ese tipo nos atacó.

-¡¡Adelante!!-escucharon que alguien gritó a lo lejos.

Las fuerzas armadas del consejo llegaron al área. Varios soldados entraron al edificio. Junto a ellos se acercó el capitán de escuadrón.

-¿Erza y Natsu de Fairy Tail? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Estamos en una misión-respondió la pelirroja con seriedad.

-Ajá-dijo no muy convencido-¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con lo sucedido?

-No. Fuimos emboscados por un sujeto encapuchado. Atacó mientras dormíamos, y dejó a Natsu en malas condiciones.

-Tch...-Natsu chasqueó la lengua-yo lo hubiera aniquilado.

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?-le preguntó la pelirroja al capitán después de acomodarse un mechón de su cabello atrás de la oreja.

-Recibimos una llamada de auxilio. Reportando a un miembro de Fairy Tail causando caos y pánico. Así que les pregunto una vez más. ¿Tienen algo qué ver en esto?

Erza se acercó al capitán, plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Nosotros en Fairy Tail no buscamos problemas de ningún tipo. No herimos a nadie sin razón. Nuestros ideales son firmes, íntegros, y nobles. Así que no trate de inculparnos por algo que no hicimos, ¿Ok?

El capitán retrocedió un paso.

-Su compañero necesita un doctor. Esperen aquí, ya los atenderán-el capitán les dió la espalda y se alejó de ellos.

-Gracias-musitó Erza. El capitán se detuvo, y reanudó el paso.

Dentro del edificio, un pequeño grupo de soldados murmuraban cosas entre ellos, mirando el cuerpo sin vida del atacante desconocido de Erza y Natsu. El capitán entró al edificio y se acercó a ese grupo.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-les preguntó.

-C-Capitán Lahar, vea esto por favor-le pidió su segundo al mando.

-¿De qué se trata?-Lahar se abrió paso entre los soldados, y cuando llegó al centro. Quedó impactado por lo que vió.

Al desconocido le fue removida su capucha negra, revelando su cara. Estaba totalmente rapado, ningún rastro de cabello había sobre su cabeza. Del lado derecho, arriba de la oreja, tenía una cicatriz de una marca extraña. Y sus ojos, aquellos ojos eran lo más extraño de todo. Eran de color negro, completamente negros. El iris, pupila, y la esclerótica habían desaparecido. Por la oscuridad. Y alrededor pequeñas venas de color verde palpitaban. Todos estaban estupefactos.

-No puede ser...-pensó el capitán Lahar.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?-le preguntó un soldado al ver que no respondía.

-...informa de esto al consejo de inmediato. Todos los presentes aquí no deben hablar de esto a nadie. No queremos propagar el rumor y provocar pánico colectivo. **_"Ellos"_** no deben regresar.

 ** _(Después)_**

Natsu y Erza continuaban su camino. Después de que Natsu fuera atendido por los médicos del escuadrón, simplemente se levantó de la camilla, tomó sus cosas y salió de la tienda de campaña. Quería continuar con su misión. Obviamente Erza no estaba de acuerdo, pero Natsu no se iba a detener por nada en el mundo, mucho menos por unas "Heridas superficiales" según él. Así que continuaron; tan solo faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar a la aldea de donde provino la petición. Erza miraba a Natsu, en su mente recordaba el momento cuando fue salvada por él de la explosión del Etherion.

 ** _"No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso...¡¡JAMAS!!"_**

Las palabras sonaban tan fuerte dentro de su mente como la primera vez. Tanto pensar y pensar en lo sucedido dejó una sola pregunta en Erza.

-¿A caso...Natsu siente algo por mí?

-¡Erza!-la llamó Natsu.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-la pelirroja dió un pequeño brinco al reaccionar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy pensativa desde hace unos días.

-...no es nada.

-¿En serio? Porque desde que regresamos de la torre paraíso...-

-¡Dije que no es nada, Natsu!-espetó interrumpiendo a Natsu.

-...está bien. Lo olvidaré.

Después de media hora caminando. Llegaron a una pequeña pero humilde aldea. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro muy concentradas en lo suyo. Unos cargando costales. Otros sobre sus carretas. Además, un grupito de niños que jugaban por ahí los vieron llegar y corrieron encaje dirección para recibirlos.

-¡Oigan ustedes! No son de por aquí, ¿Verdad?-les preguntó el niño más alto de ellos.

-No. Venimos del reino de Fiore, somos del gremio de magos "Fairy Tail"-respondió Erza. Los niños ampliaron los ojos y formaron pequeñas "O" con sus bocas de lo asombrados que estaban.

-Son magos-declaró una niña de coletas señalándolos a ambos-el señor Lock tenía razón.

-¿El señor qué?-preguntó Natsu.

-El señor Birne Lock. Es el hombre con más poder en esta aldea, se podría decir que es el alcalde, o presidente según de cómo les digan ustedes.

-¿Será él quien mandó la petición?-le murmuró Erza a Natsu.

-Puede ser. Debemos buscarlo-Erza asintió.

-Oigan niños, ¿Creen que nos puedan decir dónde se encuentra el señor Lock?-pidió la pelirroja. Los niños intercambiaron miradas.

-Claro-respondió de nuevo el más alto de ellos-pero queremos algo a cambio.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Natsu. Agarró al niño del cuello de su playera y lo sacudió con enjundia-¡Maldito mocoso impertinente...!

Erza golpeó a Natsu en la cabeza con el puño cerrado tan fuerte que lo dejó tirado en el piso.

-Disculpen a mi compañero. Es algo...enérgico. ¿Qué es lo que quieren a cambio?

-¡Queremos que juegues con nosotros!-gritaron todos los niños al mismo tiempo

Tomaron a Erza de la muñeca sin siquiera esperar por su respuesta, y la jalaron hasta el centro del patio. Ahí comenzaron a jugar escondidas, los niños buscaron un buen lugar para ocultarse mientras que Erza fue la primera en contar. Después de treinta segundos salió en busca de ellos, revisando en todos los lugares posibles. Uno de los niños salió corriendo de su escondite y corrió hacia la base, con Esta pisándole los talones para atraparlo. Lo persiguió por toda la aldea, era demasiado rápido para ser un niño delgado, pero después de un rato, Erza lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Te tengo-declaró la pelirroja, pero cuando alzó la vista los demás niños ya estaban parados junto a la base con sonrisas victoriosas en sus rostros.

-¡Todos nos salvamos, chica! ¡Perdiste!-dijo una niña y todos rompieron a reír a carcajadas, incluida Erza.

Natsu los miraba desde lejos, sentado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, y un enorme chichón palpitante en la cabeza. Una niña pequeña, de unos seis años se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente. Natsu la vio de reojo.

-¿Qué?

La niña sacó de su bolsillo una delicada flor azul celeste; estaba un poco arrugada pero aún conservaba su belleza. Y se la entregó a Natsu. El Dragon Slayer suavizó su expresión y aceptó la flor.

-...gracias-la niña sonrió y jaló a Natsu de la muñeca para que se uniera a ellos para jugar.

Reza seguía divirtiéndose con los niños, tratando de atraparlos uno por uno. En ese momento se imaginó que así pudo ser su infancia si no la hubiera secuestrado para llevarla a la torre paraíso. Su aldea era más grande que esa, pero eso no le hubiera importado mientras tuviera muchos amigos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sentía paz en su interior. Escuchó un grito detrás de ella y volteó alarmada. Descubrió a Natsu haciendo pequeñas figuras de animales con su fuego para divertir a la pequeña. Pájaros de fuego. Simios. Elefantes. Toda clase de animales. Y la niña los miraba fascinada por la forma en cómo los hacía, y cómo se movían aquellos animales. Erza al ver la conmovedora escena no pudo evitar sonreír con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, señorita-dijo uno de los niños, sacando a Erza de su transe-pasamos un buen rato juntos.

-De nada. Ustedes son increíbles.

-El señor Lock vive en esa casa-el niño señaló una casa con una cerca de color café oscuro-no sale mucho. Pero es gentil, los atenderá con gusto, en especial si pidió su ayuda.

-Gracias pequeño. Niños, cuídense mucho-se despidió Erza. Los niños sacudieron sus manos a modo de despedida.

Erza caminaba a la casa cuando Natsu se acercó a ella con la niña de antes sentada sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué crees que nos diga ese tipo?

-Podría describirnos al ladrón. O qué tan importante es la reliquia. Necesitamos más información.

-El señor Lock es gracioso-agregó la niña-tiene una barba muy larga que toca el piso, y a veces la pisa por accidente y se resbala-la niña rió a carcajadas, al igual que Natsu.

-Debe ser muy divertido verlo-dijo Natsu.

Erza meneó la cabeza en desaprobación, pero reía en sus adentros. Abrieron la puerta de la cerca, pasaron, y llegaron a la puerta. La pelirroja golpeó varias veces la puerta y esperó por una respuesta.

-¡Un segundo!-gritó una voz en el interior.

-Es él-confirmó la niña.

-¿Vive sólo?-le preguntó Erza.

-Sip. Antes vivía con su hija, pero ella se unió a las fuerzas armadas. A veces lo visita.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad. Robusto. Sin cabello pero con una larga barba plateada. Vestía una playera azul de manga larga, unos pantalones cafés, unos zapatos negros que terminaba en punta.

-¡Oh, pero si son los magos de Fairy Tail!

-Así es señor Lock, venimos para que nos dé más información sobre el pedido.

-¡Ah, claro que sí! Pasen por favor-el señor Lock abrió la puerta completamente y les dejó pasar a su casa-¿Y quién es la pequeña?-preguntó al notar a la niña sobre los hombros de Natsu-¿Es su hija?

-¡...N-No, claro que no!-exclamó Erza con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

-Ella es Lime. Una niña que vive aquí en su aldea-aclaró Natsu.

-Holis-dijo la niña.

-Hola. Disculpe, no quise alterarla señorita Scarlett. Apenas logro recordar quienes viven aquí.

-N-No hay problema. Sólo no llegue a conclusiones tan apresuradas.

-Lo haré-Birne cerró la puerta con delicadeza-bueno. Les diré todo lo que sé.

-Si es tan amable.

Todos tomaron asiento en unas sillas de madera talladas a mano alrededor de una mesa con la misma descripción. Lime seguía sobre los hombros de Natsu.

-La reliquia ** _"Discentra"_** es de mi propiedad. Me fue encomendada por mi abuelo hace veinte años. Él era uno de los guardianes encargados para protegerla de otro grupo en especial, un grupo con el que han estado en guerra desde el inicio. Se llamaban **_"Rudbeckia"_** -

-¿"Se llamaban"?-interrumpió Erza. Birne asintió.

-Fueron destruidos en el año X700. Mi abuelo peleó en esa última guerra, pero aunque ellos ya estuvieran muertos, la tradición debía continuar. Y un día, cuando regresaba de un viaje muy importante del reino de Álvarez, descubrí mi casa totalmente destruida. Me alarmé pensando que ya la habían robado, así que la saqué de su escondite, en una caja con un encantamiento que sólo yo puedo romper enterrada varios metros bajo tierra. Al romper la protección alguien me golpeó en la cabeza con una roca y huyó con la caja, y antes de perder la conciencia sólo pude ver a un encapuchado llevársela.

Natsu y Erza intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

-¿Y de casualidad ese encapuchado portaba un par de dagas en ambos costados de su cuerpo?-preguntó Erza.

-La verdad no lo vi bien. No sabría responderle, señorita.

-No hay que descartar esa posibilidad-le susurró a Natsu. Él asintió.

-Por eso necesito su ayuda. Sólo soy un anciano, no tengo condición para luchar contra unos maleantes para recuperarla. Por favor, se los pido.

-Descuide señor Lock. La encontraremos-declaró la pelirroja levantándose de la silla.

-Somos magos de Fairy Tail-agregó Natsu-y nosotros cumplimos nuestra palabra.

-¡¡SÍ!!-gritó Lime levantando ambos brazos.

 ** _Hola de nuevo chicos. Les escribo esto para informarles que a partir de ahora responderé a sus comentarios. Cualquier duda o aclaración que tengan, déjenla en los comentarios y en el siguiente capítulo los contestaré._**

 ** _Akane Scarlet_** : No te preocupes. Tengo muchos planes en mente. Será un Fic muy largo.

 ** _miguel.puentedejesus_** : Bienvenido de nuevo amigo. Me encanta que sigas leyendo después de mucho tiempo.

 ** _Invitado_** : Yo también quería que después de la Torre paraíso hubiera un romance entre ellos. La escena en la playa era perfecta para su primer beso. Pero bueno, Mashima así no lo quiso, y por eso creé este Fic, para hacer el sueño de algunos realidad pero a mí manera.

 ** _Ririx221_** : De hecho esa es la idea. Haré más largos los capítulos y habrá muchos por escribir. Sólo te pido paciencia.

 ** _Sin más qué agregar. Me despido. Dejen sus comentarios por favor, y gracias._**


	5. The Mision: Capítulo 3

**_~~Chapter 3~~_**

(En un lugar no muy distante)

-Krecht, ¿Tienes alguna información sobre nuestro agente de campo?-preguntó una persona escondida entre las sombras.

-Hace más de tres horas que no recibo información, señor.

-Hmm...tal parece que esa tal "Titania" es un hueso duro de roer. No por nada su reputación le precede.

-Eso la hace aún más peligrosa de lo que imaginábamos, señor. Permítame reunir a un grupo y la eliminaremos de inmediato.

-...de acuerdo, Krecht. Pero no te atrevas a regresar sin una prueba de tu misión cumplida.

-Así se hará mi señor.

(En la aldea)

-Deben saber un par de cosas más sobre "Discentra"-continuó explicando el señor Lock-cada cierto tiempo la reliquia emite una débil cantidad de energía mágica. Siendo ustedes magos pueden podrían percibir esa energía.

-No está tan equivocado, señor-dijo Erza-pero para eso necesitamos una especie de "Prueba" o de lo contrario seguiríamos cualquier señal mágica y terminar engañados.

-Pues...si ese es el caso, les pido de favor que extiendan su mano-Lock extendió su mano esperando a que Erza y Natsu hicieran lo mismo.

La pelirroja fue la primera en extender la mano. Natsu tardó un poco más en aceptar, ya que no le veía ningún sentido. Pero también extendió su mano. Lock cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Entonces su mano comenzó a brillar, una cálida y hermosa luz azul cubrió su mano, para luego cubrir las manos de ambos magos. Lime observaba con mucha atención, y totalmente Fascinada. La sensación que provocaba esa luz era extraña. Les generaba un hormigueo en la palma, seguido de un pequeño cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos.

-Es muy extraño-musitó Natsu.

-¿Qué tipo de magia es ésta?-le preguntó Erza al señor Lock.

-Es complicado de describir. ¿Es suficiente para que ustedes la puedan reconocer?

-S-Sí. Será más que suficiente. Ahora si nos permite, ya nos tenemos que ir.

-¿No quieren quedarse al festín de la tarde? Todos los días a la misma hora, mi gente y yo preparamos una gran mesa de comida para cenar todos juntos. Nos ayuda a conocernos mejor.

-No quisiéramos causar inconvenientes.

-Para nada, señorita. Ustedes son mis invitados. Acepten, por favor.

-Si insiste.

-¡¡Comida!!-gritaron Natsu y Lime al unísono.

Los aldeanos ya estaban llevando a cabo las preparaciones de la cena. Una familia acomodaba la mesa principal adornándola con un mantél blanco con detalles en color azul. Unos cubiertos de plata. Y una vajilla de porcelana con un emblema de la empresa que las había fabricado.

El olor de la comida inundó el ambiente. Un aroma dulce. Salado. Picante. Natsu, Erza y Lime salieron de la casa del señor Lock y observaron cómo los hombres sacaban de sus repectivas casas las enormes ollas repletas de comida, y las colocaban cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

-En serio es mucha comida-admiró el Dragon Slayer.

Uno en uno, los aldeanos se juntaron alrededor de la mesa y tomaron asiento; bajando con un salto de los hombros de Natsu, Lime corrió hasta donde se encontraba su madre, después de un breve momento de conversación entre ellas, Lime alzó la mano y le indicó a Natsu que se acercara. Erza lo notó y le sonrió a Natsu.

-Parece que la pequeña te tiene mucho cariño.

-Es muy..."cariñosa". Pero es buena niña-Lime agarró de la muñeca a Natsu y nuevamente lo jaló hacia la mesa para que se sentará junto a ella.

Erza permaneció un momento admirando a toda esa gente conviviendo como si fueran una enorme familia. Niños jugando con sus comida. Adultos conversando entre ellos. Y ancianos compartiendo sus platillos para que ninguno comiera lo mismo más de dos veces. Finalmente reaccionó la pelirroja y se acercó a la mesa.

El banquete era muy delicioso. El sazón hogareño de las personas que lo prepararon podía notarse con cada cucharada que se metían a la boca; platillos de diferentes sabores y colores resaltaban en la mesa. Ensaladas. Carne muy bien cocinada, unas mezcladas con aderezos y otros con verdura. Pasta. Sopas. De todo había en ese banquete. Todos terminaron muy satisfechos.

El tiempo pasó pero los aldeanos hicieron trasmesa, perdiéndose en sus conversaciones e intercambiando pequeños e inocentes secretos; los niños en cuanto terminaron de comer, le pidieron de nuevo a Erza que jugara con ellos. A lo que ella gustosamente accedió, ya que había encontrado un gusto a jugar con los pequeños de la aldea. Mientras tanto, Natsu finalmente era libre. La pequeña Lime cayó rendida ante las garras del cansancio; caminó por los pasillos de la aldea sin rumbo alguno, simplemente disfrutando del aire fresco, y la paz y tranquilidad del bosque.

-Esto me recuerda cuando vivía con Igneel-musitó para sí mismo.

-¿Igneel?-preguntó una voz escondida en la oscuridad-¿El rey de los dragones? Recuerdo haberlo visto una vez. Era un dragón muy bello.

-...¿Conociste a Igneel?-Natsu miraba a su alrededor, buscando a esa persona que hablaba.

-No. Sólo lo ví, a la distancia. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo en persona.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porqué no sales de donde estés?

-No creo que estés listo para conocernos. Aún eres joven, tienes mucho por vivir. Y experimentar.

-No hay nada que me sorprenda-entre los árboles se escuchaba el ruido de pequeñas ramas rompiéndose. Ramas moviéndose.

Justo frente a Natsu salió un hombre con la cabeza rapada. Un tatuaje con la figura de una flor con pétalos que terminaban en punta debajo de su pómulo derecho. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Natsu fueron sus ojos. Eran completamente verdes, un verde brillante, como de un tono fosforescente, y alrededor de los ojos, las venas brillaban con el mismo color. Pero Natsu no cambió su expresión.

-Interesante-dijo el Dragon Slayer.

-He oído muchas cosas de ti, "Salamander". El Dragon Slayer de fuego, miembro del gremio Fairy Tail. La destrucción camina detrás de ti como una sombra; pierdes el control, te dejas llevar por tus instintos los cuáles milagrosamente te sacan de apuros.

-Soy un mago muy fuerte.

-Tengo mis dudas-Natsu levantó una ceja.

-¿Eso es un reto?

-Demuestra tu poderío, Salamander-exijió esa persona.

-Puedo pelear contigo, hombre-Natsu golpeó su palma izquierda con la mano derecha y al hacer contacto se prendieron en llamas-un combate uno contra uno no es nada.

-¿Oh, quién dijo que vengo sólo?-el sujeto extendió ambas manos a los laterales, segundos después aparecieron más personas como él de entre los árboles y arbustos. Rodeando a Natsu por todas las direcciones.

El pelirrosado sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejándose llevar por la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no luchaba contra un grupo de individuos tan numerosos. Uno de ellos hizo un ademán con la mano derecha y el suelo debajo de los pies de Natsu se elevó en un pilar en dirección al cielo nocturno. El Dragon Slayer casi pierde el equilibrio por el súbito movimiento pero pudo reponerse. El pilar se detuvo en seco.

-¿Ahora qué...?-lo interrumpió un golpe en su mejilla derecha. Natsu miraba por todos lados pero no había nada. Otro golpe casi lo derribó del pilar-¡Maldito...!

-¡¡No lo dejen recuperarse ni un segundo!!-ordenó el hombre con el tatuaje desde el suelo.

Después de decir esas palabras a Natsu le llovieron cientos de golpes al rostro y torso, impactando con tremenda fuerza su cuerpo. Harto, Natsu inspiró hondo y una ola de fuego emergió de su cuerpo y se expandió en un radio de cinco metros, revelando a dos individuos flotando cerca de él.

-¡¡Imbéciles!!-exclamó Natsu saltando del pilar con el puño en lo alto dispuesto a golpear a uno de los individuos.

Su puño fue envuelto en llamas de color dorado que fue incrementando su tamaño a cada segundo. Al hacer contacto con el rostro del tipo hizo explosión y lo mandó a volar a una velocidad increíble. Los pies de Natsu se prendieron en llamas y comenzó a volar hacia el segundo tipo.

-¡Tu turno!-Natsu giró sobre sí mismo e impactó el pecho del hombre con sus dos pies.

Mientras tanto los demás individuos lo observaban desde abajo.

-Señor, ese Dragon Slayer será una gran molestia-comentó uno de ellos al tipo del tatuaje.

-Lo sé. Debemos terminar con esto antes de que **_"Titania"_** aparezca. Según nuestro historial, si ellos dos se juntan...-Natsu golpeó con fuerza el suelo envuelto en fuego carmesí, interrumpiendo la conversación y arrojándolos varios metros por los aires.

-¡Basta de juegos!-declaró Natsu-¡Terminaré con ustedes de una vez por todas!

-¡Ataquémos todos a la vez!-ordenó el tipo del tatuaje-¡No le den ni una oportunidad de defenderse!

Todos los miembros de aquel grupo se movilizaron. Corriendo en dirección a Natsu. Sin miedo. Sin dudas. Sin intención de contenerse.

-¡¡VENGAN!!-gritó Natsu expandiendo las llamas que lo cubrían aún más. Y corrió hacia ellos.

En el centro del área. Natsu golpeó al primero en la cara con todo lo que tenía, pero el hombre no se movió ni un centímetro. Aguantó el golpe tanto como pudo, agarró el brazo de Natsu y le conectó un rodillazo en el abdomen. Natsu se contrajo perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones por la boca. El hombre lo sujetó del cabello con una mano y lo arrojó hacia sus demás compañeros quienes uno a uno lo golpeaban en el trayecto. Golpe derecho. Patada izquierda. Gancho al estómago. No había señales de detenerse, lo agarraron vulnerable y aprovecharon la oportunidad para dañarlo lo más que pudieran. Natsu detuvo dos de los golpes con sus manos e inhaló profundo.

-¡¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!!-exhaló una ola de fuego que cubrió a los dos tipos por completo.

Natsu saltó muy alto y se abalanzó sobre otro de los miembros. Lo sujetó de los hombros y sonrió maliciosamente, y en un segundo fueron envueltos en un muro de fuego que salió del sub suelo. Con ese, sólo quedaba el líder y tres miembros más.

-¡Preparemos el "Shock"!-les indicó el líder a los demás.

Rápidamente formaron un círculo alrededor de Natsu, extendieron ambas palmas en frente y una luz verde comenzó a brillar. Relámpagos del mismo color salieron de sus palmas e inmovilizaron a Natsu, bloqueando con choques eléctricos sus músculos y nervios.

-¡Maldita sea...!-se quejó el Dragon Slayer desplomándose al suelo.

-¡Ya lo tenemos!

-¡Ustedes no...me derrotarán!-Natsu trató de levantarse pero le era imposible. Los choques eléctricos eran muy intensos, golpeando violentamente su carne, cambiando su color a uno más oscuro. Quemándolo vivo.

-¡Ya casi...!-la conexión de los cuatro miembros se había perdido de golpe. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo con una enorme cortada en el pecho-ay no.

Otro de ellos fue cortado inesperadamente en el abdomen. El segundo tipo fue capaz de eludir un ataque justo a tiempo, rompió la conexión y se colocó en guardia, al igual que el líder. Una persona se acercó a Natsu y chasqueó la lengua. Su cabello rojo como el rubí ondeaba por la incesante brisa que soplaba con violencia, y al disiparse la tierra, una mirada asesina se posó sobre los dos únicos sobrevivientes del grupo desconocido. Erza Scarlet había llegado.

-Deben saber que si atacan a un miembro de Fairy Tail, atacan a todo el gremio.

-Un precio que gustosamente pagaremos. Finalmente aquella que nombran **_"La reina de las hadas"_** hace su aparición. Estamos aquí por ti.

-Sólo para que lo sepan. No iré a ninguna parte. Den media vuelta o los aniquilaré aquí mismo-Erza los señaló con su espada, aplicando más peso en el ultimátum.

-No, Erza-interrumpió Natsu al ponerse de pie-seré yo quien los haga cenizas.

-Estás herido, Natsu. Ya hiciste bastante.

-¡No! Mi pelea no ha terminado-Erza exhaló resignada.

-Bien. La pelea será de dos contra dos entonces.

-Eso parece-dijo el tipo del tatuaje.

En un destello, Erza re-equipó la **_Yōsei no Yoroi*_**. Una de las armaduras más poderosas que tiene en su casi ilimitado arsenal. Natsu volvió a chocar ambos puños. El líder con el tatuaje y su compañero se prepararon para el siguiente round, aumentando discretamente su energía. Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que Natsu le susurró a Erza.

-El líder es mío.

-Como quieras. Pero déjalo con vida, podríamos sacarle algo de información.

-¡¡AHORA!!-gritó el líder desapareciendo con el soplar del viento. Su compañero permaneció estático.

Erza movía sus ojos buscándolo en todas direcciones, pero Natsu, quien tenía sus cinco sentidos más desarrollados, logró encontrarlo en un santiamén. Soltó un golpe detrás suyo e impactó el pecho del líder, rápidamente dió media vuelta y le asestó una patada en el abdomen, para después darle un cabezazo en la nariz. Un chorro de sangre salió al momento.

-¡¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!!-exclamó el Dragon Slayer lanzando un segundo golpe a toda velocidad. El líder pudo evadirlo ladeando su cabeza a la derecha, tomó a Natsu con ambas manos de su chaleco y lo arrojó hacia atrás.

Erza empuñó una de sus espadas y bloqueó el ataque del otro sujeto.

-Te mueves rápido-admitió la pelirroja.

-Igual que tú.

Ambos espadachínes chocaban sus armas moviéndolas con rapidez y firmeza, buscando una apertura que les diera la ventaja sobre su rival. Las chispas salían con cada choque. Erza invocó la segunda espada y detuvo en seco el movimiento de su rival, lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza y finalmente pudo cortar ligeramente el pecho del sujeto, quien retrocedió viendo el corte, estupefacto. Después de unos segundos, la cortada sanó sin problema. Erza no cambió su expresión seria, pero por dentro estaba asombrada.

-Por poco-dijo aquél hombre.

-Ya veo que esta pelea no será tan sencilla de ganar.

-Lamento decepcionarte.

-...¿Quién dijo que estaba decepcionada?-la pelirroja sonrió confiada.

Mientras tanto. Natsu golpeaba al líder contra una roca enorme, el color gris de la roca poco a poco fue convertido en rojo. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar energía y el líder soltó una ligera carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Tus golpes duelen-Natsu se confundió-hace mucho tiempo que alguien no me da tremenda paliza. Eso es muy divertido para mí. Ya te lo dije: Tienes potencial. Es una pena que no seas miembro de nuestro grupo.

-Ya soy miembro de Fairy Tail, pero nosotros no somos un grupo. Somos una familia.

-...Toda familia tiene un punto de quiebre. Algo que los divide al final, y por lo que puedo sentir, estás a punto de averiguarlo-el líder rió a carcajadas. Escandalosas e histéricas carcajadas.

Natsu se hartó de escucharlo y lo golpeó una última vez con su puño derecho, partiendo a la mitad la enorme roca, y dejándo en K.O al líder.

Erza hizo una pirueta hacia atrás y concentró parte de su magia en la empuñadura de ambas espadas. Pequeñas ondas de energía emanaban de arriba hacia abajo en forma de anillos azules con relámpagos verdes. El hombre se colocó frente a ella y desenfundó una daga de ambos costados de su torso. Erza se sorprendió.

-Ya conocía esas dagas.

-Y será la última vez que las veas-declaró el hombre apretando el mango con fuerza.

La energía de Erza dejó de fluir y las espadas comenzaron a brillar. En ese momento el sujeto le arrojó a Erza una de las dagas. La pelirroja ladeó su cuerpo para esquivarla, el arma pasó a pocos centímetros de ella, cuando reaccionó, el sujeto ya estaba en el aire dispuesto a clavarle la segunda daga en el pecho con un sólo movimiento. Erza juntó ambas espadas con ambas manos, y tan fuerte como un rugido de León, la energía se disparó de la punta filosa de la espada, atravesando el pecho del hombre. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo en un golpe en seco. Erza cambió su armadura por la ropa que traía puesta antes de la batalla y respiró hondo.

-¿Qué es lo que estos tipos querían conmigo?-se preguntó a sí misma. Natsu se acercó a ella con el cuerpo del líder arrastrándose por el suelo en una mano.

-Te encargaste del otro-dijo soltando al líder.

-No quería. Pudo sernos de utilidad.

-Aún tenemos a este sujeto-señaló al líder. A lo lejos se escuchaban murmullos en la oscuridad, seguidos por pasos lentos. Eran los aldeanos quienes se acercaron al campo de batalla, observando los restos de lo que fue la batalla; el señor Lock apareció entre ellos, y al reconocer al líder tirado en el suelo inconciente se sobresaltó.

-¡N-N-No puede ser!-exclamó al mismo tiempo que palideció.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-le preguntó Erza.

-Es...es...uno de los capitanes de **_"Rudbeckia"_**. Krecht Knights-los aldeanos murmuraron entre ellos de nuevo. Tal parecía que todos ahí lo conocían. Todos menos Erza y Natsu, quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-Planeamos preguntarle dónde está la reliquia-aclaró Erza. El señor Lock parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto. Estaba en shock.

-...Él...se supones que estaba...muerto. Mi abuelo lo mató. ¡¡Es imposible!!-

-Cálmese, señor.

-Si él sigue vivo...quiere decir que su jefe, el maestro de ** _"Rudbeckia"_** , planeó todo esto. Esta misión está condenada.

-¿Porqué dice eso? ¿Quién es el líder de **_"Rudbeckia"_**?

-Se hace llamar: Urich. Y él es uno de los tres padres fundadores. Él fue quien creó la reliquia ancestral **_"Discentra"_**.

 ** _Continuará_**...


	6. The Mision: Capítulo 4

**_~~Chapter 4~~_**

Erza, Natsu, y el señor Lock miraban fijamente a un inconsciente Krecht que yacía frente a ellos, recostado sobre el frío suelo. Cada uno pensaba en la forma de hacerlo decir dónde se encontraba su base, el lugar donde se reunían todos los miembros. "Rudbeckia". Erza pensaba en hacerlo hablar amenazándolo con su katana. Mientras que Natsu se imaginaba cubriéndolo en llamas y preguntarle después. Y como su hubiera leído su mente, Erza lo miró de reojo y le dió una palmada en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!-exclamó el pelirrosado.

-Sin violencia, Natsu-aclaró Erza.

-No tenías porqué golpearme.

-No importa las veces que te golpee, sigues actuando de forma impulsiva.

-Disculpen-interrumpió el señor Lock-si ellos vinieron para atacarnos quiere decir que no van a contenerse. Ya saben qué hacer, y no se detendrán.

-Entonces debemos actuar rápido-musitó Erza para sí misma. Volteó hacia el señor Lock-¿Usted sabe dónde está la base de "Rudbeckia", señor Lock?

-Se supone que estaba más allá del monte Jakobe, pero eso fue hace casi ya una eternidad, y no creo que...-

Una resonante risa interrumpió la explicación de Lock. Todos voltearon a su alrededor buscando quién reía. Bajaron la vista hacia Krecht, quien se estaba poniendo de pie. Sacudió la tierra de su ropa y volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo que tú crees saber, Lock. Está mal-declaró. Natsu y Erza se pusieron en guardia-hace tanto, tanto tiempo que tu lucha terminó. ¿Y ahora involucras a éstos magos para que lo hagan por tí? Patético.

-Ellos comparten el sentimiento de justicia que me ha impulsado en toda mi carrera como protector.

-Sentimientos-repitió Krecht con desprecio, para luego escupir al suelo-la guerra no se gana con sentimientos, Lock.

Más risas se lograban escuchar alrededor de ellos. En todas direcciones. De entre los árboles y arbustos. Segundos después salieron los hombres de Krecht; aún con las heridas abiertas de la batalla anterior contra Erza y Natsu. Dentro de ellos comenzó a brillar la luz verde que los distinguía y sus heridas fueron cerrándose poco a poco, hasta que estaban completamente curados. Como nuevos. Natsu y Erza no lo podían creer, y por cualquier punto de vista que se le viera, la situación era complicada. Peor: Crítica.

-Se ganan con soldados-terminó de decir Krecht.

-Ésto no pinta bien-murmuró Erza.

-Se supone que ya estaban derrotados-dijo Natsu, para luego cubrir sus puños con fuego, listo para atacar.

-Si ellos pueden regresar las veces que quieran, la pelea será casi eterna. Hasta que alguien se detenga. O muera.

-Da igual. ¡¡Los eliminaré las veces que haga falta!!-gritó Natsu corriendo hacia ellos. Dando inicio al segundo round.

Erza rodó los ojos e invocó un par de espadas.

Una vez más la pelea entre Fairy Tail y Rudbeckia había estallado; Natsu por la izquierda y Erza por la derecha. Luchando con cinco de ellos a la vez.

Mientras tanto. Krecht se acercó al señor Lock lentamente, esquivando golpes, bolas de fuego, y espadazos al aire. Una vez estando frente a frente, Krecht sonrió.

-Mírate, Lock. Ya no sirves para nada. Eres sólo un viejo seníl que vive entre unos pueblerinos buenos para nada. Vaya forma de vivir tu ancianidad.

-No soy un viejo seníl. Y los pueblerinos de aquí son gente decente, trabajadora, y se cuidan entre ellos. Hay muy poca gente como ellos en el mundo, y me llena de alegría saber que soy parte de algo mucho mejor que un simple grupo de soldados.

-Hmph...no importa cómo lo veas. Es lo que es y no podrás cambiarlo; éstos magos no tienen nada que ver en nuestros asuntos. Es culpa tuya que se vieran involucrados, y tú más que nadie sabe lo que sucede cuando existe la intervención de terceros, eh. Recuerda.

El señor Lock desvió la mirada hacia Natsu y Erza. Observó cómo recibían golpe tras golpe; se recuperaban; regresaban los golpes con la influencia de su magia. Las cortadas ya estaban sangrando, y los moretones comenzaban a tomar un tono más oscuro. Pero eso no los detenía. Seguían luchando. Lock regresó la mirada hacia Krecht.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Era tarea mía proteger "Discentra", incluso si eso me costara la vida, y fallé. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? A los jóvenes de hoy no les importa qué fue del pasado de uno. No les importa las decisiones que tomamos. Lo que ellos quieren es hacer las cosas que no pudimos. Superarnos. Y así demostrar que ellos valen mucho. Que en ellos descansa el destino del mundo, y que son muy capaces de lograrlo.

-Eres...terriblemente ingenuo-Krecht colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Lock. La piel del anciano se iba haciendo cada vez más negra, como si le succionara la sangre. O más bien. Su fuerza vital-y eso te está matando en éste momento.

Erza vió lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento y trató de abrirse paso para salvar al señor Lock, pero la estaban atacando sin parar. Chocando espadas, bloqueando golpes, haciéndola retroceder. El número de contrincantes le dificultaba más la acción. Pero eso no la detuvo. Re-equipó la Kongō no Yoroi* y armó el escudo para bloquear por completo los ataques, un impulso mágico de protección hizo retroceder a los hombres de Krecht e instantáneamente Erza cambió a la Hishō no Yoroi* para cortar de un sólo tajo el abdomen de sus contrincantes, y con ese mismo impulso extra de velocidad, corrió para ayudar al señor Lock. Lanzó un ataque con su espada y le cortó el antebrazo a Krecht. Haciéndolo chillar de dolor, cayendo al piso, y retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡¡Maldita, bruja!!-chilló cubriéndose el antebrazo. El señor Lock cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida en la nada. Erza lo atrapó a tiempo antes de que también cayera al suelo.

Los hombres de Krecht dejaron de moverse, incluso los que estaban peleando con Natsu. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar con esa luz verde y en el momento que se apagó, sus cuerpos se convirtieron en arena. Deshaciéndose uno por uno. Natsu se levantó del suelo, chasqueó la lengua y pateó los bultos de arena, muy enfadado.

-¡¡Tengo para más, inútiles!!-exclamó.

-Fuiste derrotado, Krecht. Es mejor que no te resistas-advirtió Erza apuntándolo con su espada. La punta filosa rozaba la garganta de Krecht.

-Cortaste mi antebrazo, "Titania"-dijo incrédulo. Como si apenas hubiera asimilado lo que había ocurrido-mira-levantó en lo alto aquél brazo. La sangre salía a borbotones.

-Estabas asesinando al señor Lock. No quería llegar a eso, pero no me diste otra opción.

Natsu se limpió con el pulgar la sangre que le salía de una cortada que tenía en la mejilla y se acercó a ellos. Erza regresó a su atuendo habitual y se arrodilló frente a Krecht.

-Dime dónde está Urich. ¿Dónde está la base de "Rudbeckia"?-Krecht inhaló profundo tratando de auyentar el dolor que sentía para decir un par de palabras.

-V-Volwatt-Natsu y Erza ampliaron los ojos, sorprendidos-Urich está en Volwatt

Natsu agarró a Krecht del cuello de su chaqueta y lo sacudió ferozmente.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren hacer en ese lugar?!-exclamó el Dragon Slayer. Krecht guardó silencio-¡¡Dime!!

-Urich quiere...-Krecht se detuvo. La expresión en su rostro cambió a una que reflejaba terror.

Entonces sus ojos brillaron de golpe con gran intensidad. La luz verde cubrió todo el lugar. Comenzó a sacudirse violentamente en los brazos de Natsu. Erza agarró de los brazos a Natsu y ambos se apartaron de Krecht varios metros hacia atrás. El cuerpo se elevó poco a poco varios centímetros en el aire. Cuando los espasmos se detuvieron, regresó a una posición vertical y les sonrió.

-Asumo que por poco derrotan a uno de mis camaradas-la voz que salió de los labios de Krecht era diferente. Sonaba más profunda, y un poco distorsionada-casi arruina la sorpresa que tengo preparada.

-¡¿Tú eres Urich?!-cuestionó Natsu.

-Sí. Y tú eres Natsu Dragneel.

-¡¡Déjame decirte que donde quiere que te encuentres te patearé el...!!-Erza golpeó tan fuerte a Natsu en su cabeza que lo enterró en la tierra.

-Qué impulsivo-dijo con expresión de fastidio. Ahora se dirigió a Urich-Yo soy...-

-Erza Scarlet-interrumpió la voz-mejor conocida como "Titania". Tu reputación te precede.

-Eso veo.

-Y yo veo, que tienes un gran poder mágico, Erza. Eres la primera que deja en K.O a Krecht. Debo aplaudir tus gran proeza.

-Basta de formalidades, ¿Qué pensas hacer en Volwatt?

-Volwatt es uno de los lugares con la más alta concentración de magia en todo el continente, con excepción de Álvarez. Grandes maestros de la magia han crecido y criado en esa ciudad.

-Existen poderosos magos que no son de Volwatt-replicó Erza.

-No me interesan los demás magos. Volwatt tiene ese..."No sé qué" el cual provoca en mí un "Qué sé yo". Anhelo con ansias estar ahí, pisar la tierra, respirar su aire, beber su agua.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué quieres la reliquia? "Discentra"-

-Ah sí. La reliquia. Es necesaria para mi plan, con ella...bueno, si quieren saber la que tengo planeado tendrán que venir a enfrentarme. Los espero con ansias.

El cuerpo de Krecht dejó de flotar y cayó abruptamente en el suelo. Natsu sacó su cabeza de la tierra y volteó hacia Erza.

-¡Debemos ir a Volwatt!

-¿Escuchaste todo, Natsu?

-Sentidos de Dragón Slayer-respondió señalando con ambos dedos índice sus orejas-detendremos a Krecht para salvar la ciudad de cualquiera que sea su plan.

-Estoy contigo. ¿Pero y el señor Lock?-Natsu y Erza voltearon hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Birne Lock, pero no había nada.

-Cuando tenía la cabeza metida en la tierra escuché pasos, creo que los aldeanos se lo llevaron a casa para atenderlo.

-Sólo espero que esté bien. Ojalá haya actuado a tiempo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora es más importante detener a ese lunático de ojos verdes.

-Tienes razón. ¡Vámonos!

 ** _Continuará_**...


	7. The Mision: Capítulo 5

**_~~Chapter 5~~_**

Una pequeña niña pelirroja caminaba por un largo tunel de piedra. Estaba oscuro, y el frío espectral le provocaba pequeños espasmos bajo la piel. Sus ojos llorosos habían cambiado de blanco a rojo en tan sólo unos pocos minutos; parecía que el tunel no tenía final, cabe mencionar que no caminaba del todo bien, ya que no tenía zapatos o cualquier otro calzado que cubrieran sus pies desnudos, y que la protegieran de los obstáculos en el camino. Animales diminutos que la mordían al pasar, y pequeñas piedras que se incrustaban en su piel. Era una tortura. Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, volteó sobre su hombro pero no encontró nada, al regresar la vista hacia el frente una persona apareció frente a ella. La tomó con fuerza del cuello y la levantó.

-No irás a ninguna parte, Erza-declaró.

Trató de forcejear, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Parecía estar entumecida, o simplemente, estaba aterrada al ver de quién se trataba. Un chico como de diez años; tez blanca; cabello azúl oscuro; en su ojo derecho tenía un tatuaje en color rojo. Sonrió maliciosamente y la acercó más hacia él.

-Zeref te reclama-entonces una sustancia de color azul con runas dibujadas en color rojo salió detrás del chico y la devoró con ferocidad.

Erza despertó de golpe, se enderezó de la cama donde dormía y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Seguía en el mismo camarote de hace unas horas, trató de moverse pero se detuvo por una razón. Su mano izquierda estaba aferrada a algo. Otra mano, que era del mismísimo Dragon Slayer quien la siguió para resolver la misión. Natsu. Él yacía dormido en el suelo, debajo de la base del colchón donde dormía Erza; sus manos estaban entrelazadas con firmeza. Erza trató de soltar la mano de Natsu, pero sólo logró despertarlo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-¿Porqué?-cuestionó Natsu.

-Creo que agarré tu mano dormida.

-Fui yo-Erza se sorprendió-a mitad de la noche te movías mucho en la cama, incluso llegaste a invocar dos espadas.

Natsu señaló hacia la pared de la izquierda. Y efectivamente, ahí estaban las dos espadas, clavadas en la madera.

-Además-siguió explicando-murmurabas el nombre de Jellal.

-Yo...-musitó Erza muy sorprendida.

-Sólo pudiste tranquilizarte cuando agarré tu mano-las mejillas de Erza enrojecieron.

-Yo...lo siento, Natsu. N-No volverá a pasar.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas soñando?

-Nada. Sólo tuve una pesadilla. Vuelve a dormir, estamos a punto de llegar-Erza volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas de su cama y se recostó del lado derecho, con la cara casi pegada a la pared.

Natsu se encogió de hombros y rodó debajo de la base.

Erza no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que le había dicho Natsu, sabiendo que sólo tocando su mano pudo volver a dormir tranquilamente. Fue algo increíble, y vergonzoso a la vez.

 ** _(Después)_**

La ciudad de Volwatt estaba relativamente cerca, pero debían subirse al tren de Fiore para poder llegar lo más rápido que se pudiera; caminando harían el doble, casi dos horas y media. Así que no podían tomarse ese lujo. Urich estaba por usar la reliquia, que podría causar un caos mayor, pero Natsu y Erza desconocían el alcance de su poder. Así que debían completar la misión sí o sí.

Erza despertó después de varias horas de sueño. Se levantó de la cama, talló delicadamente sus ojos para auyentar el sueño que aún tenía, y se agachó para despertar a Natsu. Para su sorpresa, el Dragon Slayer ya no estaba; al instante, un aroma dulce llamó su atención. Olía delicioso. Entonces supo con certeza dónde se encontraba. Abrió la puerta de su camarote y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal. La abrió deslizándola hacia la izquierda y un hueso de res la golpeó en la frente. Erza trató de contener la furia que crecía dentro de ella, respiró hondo, y buscó con la mirada a su impulsivo compañero.

Del lado izquierdo, en la mesa más arrinconada del lugar, Natsu devoraba cientos de platillos con una ferocidad asombrosa. Como si no hubiera comido en varios días, pero "Inconscientemente", al terminar de comer, lanzaba los restos de comida a cualquier parte; la demás gente que comía ahí lo miraba con indignación. Erza se acercó a él, e inmediatamente, Natsu sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Dejó de comer, y volteo lentamente hacia atrás. Casi se ahoga con su bocado al ver a Erza emanando un aura siniestra de color rojo oscuro.

-¿Listo para otra lección?-preguntó con un tono de voz más grave, y amenazador. Natsu tragó con dificultad su bocado.

La pelirroja comía tranquilamente una rebanada de su pastel favorito. Un pastel de fresa. Y junto a ella, sentado en una silla, se encontraba Natsu. Atado con cinta adhesiva gris por todo su cuerpo y amordazado con una servilleta de tela que había en la mesa, trataba de liberarse lo más que podía, pero sólo logro quitarse la servilleta de su boca.

-¡Libérame, Erza!-exclamó el pelirosado.

-Eso te ganas por comer con tales modales. Estamos en un tren, con mucha más gente-aclaró Erza sin dejar de comer su pastel-te cortaban con sus miradas.

-No me importa lo que diga la gente.

-A mí sí. Tú representas al gremio, tienes la marca. Si todos te ven actuar de esa forma el nombre de Fairy Tail quedará manchado, y no tendremos trabajos qué hacer.

-...tenía hambre-se excusó el Dragon Slayer.

-Qué pretexto tan típico de tí; yo también tengo hambre y no me ves comiendo de esa forma.

-Libérame, por favor. Prometo no volver a comer así.

Erza pensó por varios minutos si debía liberarlo o no. Entonces un gruñido del estómago de Natsu interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo que a su vez provocó que Erza contuviera una risa. Liberó a Natsu, y le pidió al mesero con un gentil ademán que les trajera el siguiente platillo, y una vez con la comida frente a ellos, a Erza se le ocurrió enseñarle a Natsu cómo debería comportarse en la mesa. No sería la primera vez que le diera clases a Natsu.

-Mira-comenzó a decir Erza-no comas la carne como si fueras un animal...-

-¡Oye!-interrumpió Natsu. Erza levantó la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

-Debes tomar un tenedor y un cuchillo-la pelirroja tomó ambos cubiertos con elegancia y los colocó sobre la carne, en posición para cortarla-y mueves el cuchillo al frente y atrás para cortarla mientras que con el tenedor lo sostienes.

-...Ok-aceptó de mala gana Natsu. Bajó la mirada hacia su plato, agarró los mismos cubiertos y trató de imitar la forma en la que lo hizo Erza. Con cierta dificultad, obviamente-no es tan complicado.

Erza le dió una palmada en la cabeza a Natsu. El eco del impacto resonó por todo el comedor.

-¡¿Entonces porqué no lo haces?!-espetó levantándose de su asiento.

-Ahora tú actúas de forma poco educada-recalcó Natsu indicándole a Erza que mirara a su alrededor. De nuevo, los demás se les quedaron viendo. El rostro de Erza enrojeció y lentamente volvió a sentarse.

-Es tu culpa.

-Qué pretexto tan típico de tí-Dijo Natsu imitando la forma en la que Erza había dicho esas mismas palabras. Ambos magos guardaron silencio por unos segundos y se echaron a reír-la comida es para disfrutarse, Erza.

-Ay cállate, Natsu-Erza se metió una cucharada de su pastel a la boca-...pero tienes razón. Disfrutemos de la comida.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente sus platillos. Intentando mantener la compostura y elegancia que debían tener en ese vagón del tren; mientras que platicaban un poco sobre sus misiones pasadas. Y Natsu, sin imaginarse lo que sucedería después, comenzó a hablar sobre el progreso que ha tenido Lucy con el paso del tiempo. Cambiando de ser una maga principiante, a ser casi de los miembros más fuertes en Fairy Tail. Aunque a ella no le importara hablar sobre las demás chicas en Fairy Tail, Erza comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su garganta. Una especie de presión. Que iba aumentando conforme Natsu hablaba sobre Lucy, y la forma en la que lo hacía. Haciendo que la pelirroja se perdiera en sus pensamientos. Pensando y pensando. Hasta que...

-Zeref te reclama, Erza-frente a ella, apareció repentinamente el chico de cabello azúl. Jellal-¡Zeref te reclama!

Erza dió un brinco en su asiento y apretó con fuerza el cuchillo que tenía en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué dijiste?-todo volvió a la normalidad, y Natsu yacía frente a ella con una expresión confusa.

-Que si ya terminaste de comer. ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

-Es sólo que...no pude dormir bien-Natsu soltó los cubiertos que tenía en ambas manos y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, Erza?

-Nada.

-Parece que tu sueño fue más que un simple "Nada". ¿A caso Jellal te hizo algo en el sueño?-Erza recordó la masa azúl con runas tatuadas en color rojo devorándola. Parpadeó dos veces antes de responder.

-Él...me dijo algo.

-¿Qué?-Erza tragó en seco, tratando de librarse del nudo en su garganta.

 **-"Zeref te reclama"**

-¿"Zeref", el mago oscuro del que nos han advertido?

-Eso creo.

-Todos hablan mucho de él. Dicen que fue el mago oscuro más temido en Fiore, pero, ¿Porqué te querría a ti?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jellal en todo esto?

-Sólo sé que trataba de revivirlo. No estoy muy segura-Erza estaba temblando. Recordando aquellos años en la torre paraíso cuando era niña. Siendo sometida a la autoridad de los seguidores de Zeref. Su época más oscura.

-Erza-la llamó Natsu sacándola de sus pensamientos-ya sacaste a Jellal de tu vida. La torre paraíso destruída. Ahora debes seguir con tu vida como miembro de Fairy Tail.

-Yo...-Natsu agarró la mano derecha de la pelirroja. Estaba fría y seguía temblando. El nerviosismo de Erza se disparó por los cielos.

-Tranquilizate. Si algo pasa, yo me haré cargo. Lo prometo.

-Natsu...-

Desde que eran niños, Erza siempre pensaba que Natsu era un chico descuidado, impulsivo, terco, y necio. Jamás se tomaba las cosas en serio, como si le importara poco o menos. Pero cuando ocurrió el incidente con Phantom Lord descubrió que algo había cambiado en él, y después sucedió la torre paraíso, ahí su buena voluntad del pelirosado la hizo abrir los ojos. Notando que en el fondo había madurado; cuando la salvó de esa explosión de Etherion le había dicho unas palabras, palabras que pronunció con el mismo tono de voz que reflejaba calidez y seguridad. El mismo tono que usó ahora para decirle que se encargaría de lo que fuera a hacerle daño, y eso, provocó algo en Erza. Una sensación. Una necesidad que se apoderó de su mente, inflingiendo en ella unas incontrolables ganas de...

El tren entró rápidamente en un túnel de montaña. Los vagones fueron cubiertos en oscuridad total. Nadie podía ver más allá de su propia nariz. Natsu y Erza soltaron sus manos e instintivamente voltearon a todos lados buscando una luz, por más pequeña que sea.

-¿Natsu?-lo llamó la pelirroja. De un momento a otro la luz solar volvió a surgir. El túnel había terminado.

Aunque había ocurrido algo extraño. Toda la gente que estaba sentada en las mesas había desaparecido, exceptuando a ellos dos. El vagón estaba completamente vacío. Entonces, de la nada, apareció una persona, vistiendo una túnica de color rojo brillante. Y su cara estaba cubierta con una máscara sin ningún tipo de dibujo o diseño. Permaneció quieto por unos minutos, mirándolos a ellos dos. Natsu quiso dar un paso al frente para encararlo pero Erza lo detuvo colocando su mano en el pecho.

-¿Tú desapareciste a las demás personas?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La persona de rojo no respondió-¿Eres miembro de Rudbeckia?

Una vez más, esa persona no respondió. Natsu apartó la mano de Erza.

-¡Responde!-exclamó Natsu.

-Cálmate-le pidió la pelirroja acercándose a él-no quiero iniciar un combate aquí en el tren.

-Si él sigue ignorandonos...-

-No los estoy ignorando-aclaró aquella persona-trato de entender.

-¿Entender qué?-le preguntó Erza.

-El cómo no pueden darse cuenta de lo inevitable. Está justo en frente de ustedes y aún así...-

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

-Ya lo sabrás, Erza Scarlet.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le cuestionó Natsu.

-"Discentra", no es un arma de destrucción. Es una herramienta para construir.

-¿Construir qué?-inquirió Erza.

-Vida. Esa reliquia jamás fue creada con la repugnante idea del genocidio; contiene la esencia de una persona pura de corazón. Sus más nobles deseos.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? Apareces de la nada, esfumas a personas inocentes del vagón sólo para encararnos...-

-Estoy en todos y en ningún lugar. Soy un mero espectador nada más, por el resto de mi existencia. Y no "Esfumé" a esas personas, simplemente nos transporté a un plano diferente, una de las muchas versiones de nuestro entorno.

-¡Gah! ¡No entiendo de qué estás hablando!-exclamó Natsu revolviéndose el cabello frustrado.

-Quiero que entiendan esto, "Discentra" no puede hacer daño a la gente inocente, no fue concebida de esa forma. Aquellos que intenten alterarla de alguna forma serán privados de sus sentidos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó Erza.

-...solían llamarme "Eneas"

-Eneas. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no hay porqué temer, pero si te equivocas, te perseguiré hasta los confines de la tierra y así tengas una muestra de la justicia que imparte el gremio de Fairy Tail. ¿Entendiste?-con esa declaración impuesta, y el tono que usó la pelirroja, logró sorprender al llamado Eneas, y también a Natsu.

-Hmph...tienes buen corazón, Erza Scarlet, eres digna de admiración. Entiendo lo que dices. Ahora me retiro-y como si un cúmulo de neblina se hubiera disipado, las personas que rodeaban a los magos de Fairy Tail regresaron a la normalidad.

-¿Le crees a ese tal "Eneas"?-le preguntó Natsu.

-No sé. ¿Pero porqué se tomaría tanta molestia? Si él era un emisario de Rudbeckia, ¿Porqué no nos mató?

-Quería confundirnos-respondió el pelirosado.

-Eso es aún más extraño. Sabemos para qué usarán la reliquia, no tendría sentido hacernos dudar a tal grado de la situación.

-Entonces sólo queda una forma de averiguarlo...-

-Yendo a Volwatt. Y detener el plan de Urich...-un enorme estruendo interrumpió la explicación de Erza. Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y notaron un gran cúmulo de nubes grises a la distancia, y debajo de esas nubes se distinguía la luz de un relámpago brillar.

-Ya llegamos.

-Sí, Natsu. Llegamos.

-¿Lista para mandar a volar a ese patán?-Natsu golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño derecho.

-En marcha-respondió Erza después de asentir.

El tren se detuvo lentamente hasta llegar a la estación, sus puertas se abrieron de par en par, y todos los pasajeros salieron en una ordenada fila. Natsu fue el primero en salir, pero se detuvo y le ayudó a Erza para bajar del tren, cuando los dos caminaron a la salida de la estación, a la distancia notaron a alguien parado entre el tumulto. Un hombre de corta cabellera, cuyas canas se asomaban por los laterales de su cabeza, parecía estar en sus cuarentas. Vistiendo una playera liza, sin diseño alguno, de manga larga color azul claro. Pantalón marrón que parecía ser de lona, y unas botas de leñador color miel. Pero lo más extraño de él, era que en su mano izquierda sostenía un objeto grande, se veía pesado, y destellaba una luz roja, tenía la forma de un corazón, haciéndolo ver más siniestro. Los magos de Fairy Tail dejaron de caminar, pero no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Erza se acercó a Natsu.

-¿Crees que él...?-le susurró apretando ligeramente el puño derecho.

-Eso parece-respondió el Dragon Slayer frunciendo el ceño. Aquél hombre caminó en dirección a ellos, disparando el nerviosismo de ambos-con que quiere pelear, eh.

-No, Natsu-le pidió Erza-hay mucha gente aquí. Debemos pensar claramente; tal vez eso es lo que quiere: Hacer que la gente salga herida. Y eso va en contra de mis principios.

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer, Erza?-el hombre se tomaba su tiempo para avanzar, pero estaba cada vez más cerca-ésto venimos a hacer, luchar con él para frustrar sus planes y salvar a la ciudad de Volwatt. Salvar a Fiore, incluso.

-Estamos en una situación complicada ahora. Debemos pensar.

El hombre se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de ellos. Y permaneció ahí, sonriendo de forma engreída y fulminándolos con la mirada; sin poder evitarlo, Erza vio de reojo el objeto que traía esa persona en la mano, y efectivamente, tenía la forma de un corazón pero además, tenía incrustaciones en dorado que lo adornaban.

-¿Eso es "Discentra"?-se preguntó a sí misma.

-Bienvenidos, magos de Fairy Tail. Los esperaba muy ansioso.

-Eso podemos ver-dijo Erza.

-Me llamo Urich. Mason. Shadow-al terminar de presentarse, terminó con una pequeña reverencia-a su servicio-dijo esto último con tono sarcástico.

-Con que tú eres Urich-comentó Natsu uniéndose a la conversación-no eres tan atemorizante.

-Es porque no me conoces bien-aclaró con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo-admitió Erza.

-¿Qué no entiendes mi querida "Titania"?

-Enviaste a Krecht para asesinarnos en la aldea de Birne Lock, ¿Porqué te presentas ahora?-Urich dejó salir una risa irónica.

-Krecht se ofreció para erradicarlos, estúpidamente debo agregar, aún sabiendo de qué eras capaz, y tú Dragon Slayer-agregó viendo de reojo a Natsu-formó diminuto grupo para luchar. Los subestimó, y ahora está muerto por su absurda decisión.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Curiosidad. Me invadía la curiosidad de saber cómo eran los magos más poderosos del gremio más popular de Magnolia, y debo admitir...-Urich colocó su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Erza y levantó un poco su rostro-que estoy impresionado.

-¡Oye!-exclamó Natsu golpeando la mano de Urich con un revés-¡NO toques a Erza!

-Oww...-se quejó-eso dolió Dragon Slayer, creo que toqué un punto sencible. ¿Estás celoso porque me atrae tu compañera?

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Erza enrojecieron, desvío la mirada hacia Natsu, quien se abalanzó sobre Urich con el puño envuelto en llamas al frente. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder varios centímetros. Urich volvió a sonreír.

-No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima-Erza enmudeció.

-Fuego ardiente. No creo que te ayude mucho aquí, muchacho. La fuerza de los relámpagos que caen en la ciudad alimentan la reliquia, que a su vez me alimenta a mí, y yo...-una luz amarilla cubrió por completo la mano derecha de Urich, y brilló tan intensamente como el sol-¡TENGO MUCHA MAGIA DENTRO!

Un rayo de esa luz fue disparado en dirección a Natsu, el pelirosado se cubrió con ambos brazos formando una equis recibiendo el ataque por completo. La luz le provocó quemaduras de segundo grado a los antebrazos de Natsu, pero resistió sin moverse de donde estaba parado.

-Con que así se siente ser quemado. En verdad duele-admitió, para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina a Urich-pero he sentido mucho más dolor que eso.

-Descuida, hijo de Igneel-Urich alzó la reliquia en lo alto, el brillo rojo se intensificó y cubrió cada centímetro de la estación. Cada hombre, mujer, y niño que estaba en la estación voltearon hacia Natsu y Erza-sentirás mucho más dolor que eso.

Los ojos de todas las personas cambiaron a un intenso color rojo como el de la reliquia, y en un parpadeo se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Natsu estaba preparado para atacar, pero algo detuvo su puño. Erza lo sujetó de la muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Natsu?

-¡Nos atacan!

-¡SON PERSONAS INOCENTES!-Natsu chasqueó la lengua-¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡Piensa! ¡Urich ya había planeado ésto...!-un grupo de hombres jalaron a Erza de los brazos y cabello.

-¡Erza!-gritó Natsu, pero fue silenciado con el puñetazo de un anciano.

La gente los había separado para encargarse de ellos, aprovechándose de su noble corazón, los golpeaban sin piedad, uno a uno o todos a la vez. Los hombres despojaron a Erza de su armadura pieza por pieza y la golpearon con ella.

-¡No!-Natsu trataba de llegar hasta ella, sin éxito alguno. Toda esa gente se lo impedía.

A lo lejos, Urich observaba tal escena con la misma sonrisa engreída que tenía desde el principio, admirando lo que había echo con la reliquia.

Una chica sujetó a Natsu de ambos brazos con una llave Nelson, el pelirrosado forcejeó para quitársela de encima, pero la fuerza que la chica ejercía era descomunal, casi inhumana. La reliquia los había cambiado, ya no eran los mismos de antes, ahora estaban como poseídos por una entidad superior; más personas se acercaron a él y comenzaron a golpearlo en el abdomen, uno tras otro, sin piedad, sin misericordia.

Era cayó al piso sin fuerzas, había recibido mucho daño y sin su armadura sentía mucho miedo. Estaba temblando. Pero ella sabía que no debía invocar una espada o cualquier arma que le ayudara a salir de esa, se trataba de personas que no lo hacían a propósito, eran controladas por un solo hombre; se arrastró por el suelo para tratar de llegar hasta Natsu cuando un hombre se acercó a ella alzando la pechera de su armadura sobre su cabeza, y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre ella, dejándola inconsciente. Desafortunadamente, Natsu había sido testigo del acto.

-Erza...-musitó.

 ** _*Destrúyelos*_**

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le susurró una palabra, como si se tratara de un secreto.

-Erza, no...-

 ** _*Destrúyelos a todos*_**

Una vez más, aquella voz le susurraba la misma palabra, que para Natsu comenzó a sonar muy dulcemente. Golpeó el suelo de piedra tan fuerte que lo agrietó.

 ** _*Tengo Hambre, ¡Aliméntame!*_**

Un aura carmesí salía del cuerpo de Natsu, apretó ambos puños y sus huesos crujieron.

 ** _*¡Aliméntame!*_**

Sentía una inmensa ira recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo como una manta, y provocando un insesante hormigueo en sus brazos.

 ** _*¡¡ALIMÉNTAME!!*_**

Natsu rigió con todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, la potencia del sonoro rugido golpeó los oídos de todas las personas que ahí se encontraban, llamando su atención, incluso de Urich, quien se levantó asombrado de su asiento. No pudo haber sido más parecido a la bestia que lo crío y por quien era reconocido, el rugido sonó como el de un dragón verdadero. Un hombre del público tomó valor y arremetió para atacarlo, saltó con un palo de escoba en ambas manos y preparó el ataque, pero fue congelado en el aire. Natsu al ver la acción regresó a la normalidad.

-¡Ice Make: Geyser!

Uno a uno, las personas as eran congeladas en cuestión de segundos. Por otro lado, un brillo amarillo llamó la atención del pelirosado y varias personas salieron volando después de un estruendoso golpe al suelo.

-¡Ábrete, puerta del toro dorado: Taurus!

A la derecha, sintió una bocanada de aire rozar el lado derecho de su rostro, seguido de un grupo de personas volar frente a él.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del cielo!

-¡Natsu!-lo llamó una pequeña voz desde arriba. Su mejor amigo Happy había llegado al lugar, se acercó volando hacia él lo más rápido que pudo-¿Estás bien?

-¡Happy!-dijo Natsu feliz de ver a su mejor amigo, en ese momento, llegó a su mente el recuerdo de Erza-ayúdame, Happy, Erza está herida en medio de toda esa gente. Sálvala.

-¡Aye, sir!-el adorable gato azul siguió la orden de Natsu y buscó a Era entre el tumulto.

-¡Natsu!-una chica de cabellera azul se acercó al Dragon Slayer.

-Wendy, me alegro verlos aquí.

-Estás herido, por favor déjame ayudarte.

-sí...-Wendy usó su magia curativa en la heridas de Natsu, provocándole una sensación cálida, y de alivio-gracias, Wendy.

-¡Oye, Natsu!-Gray, acompañado de Lucy, se acercaron a los Dragon Slayers-¡Qué haces, levanta tu trasero y vámonos!

-¿Estás bien, Natsu?-le preguntó Lucy.

-Ahora lo estoy-Natsu volteó hacia Gray-hay que mantener alejadas a éstas personas, están siendo controladas, y Erza se perdió entre todos ellos.

-Maldición...-musitó Gray. Todas las personas corrieron hacia ellos-¡Ice Make: Shield!

Un enorme muro de hielo emergió del suelo y se elevó varios metros hasta formar una cúpula, incluso así, la gente golpeaba con fuerza el hielo, manchándolo con su sangre que salía por el impacto.

-No durará mucho-aclaró Gray.

-Hay que buscar una forma de salir-comentó Wendy.

-Un segundo-les pidió Lucy, buscó en su cinturón la llave de un espíritu en especial-¡Ábrete puerta de la doncella: Virgo!

Del suelo se abrió un agujero, y emergió la encantadora doncella de cabello rosa, Virgo. Girando elegantemente sobre sus tobillos, al detenerse, las cadenas que cubrían sus muñecas rozaron el suelo, y terminó su entrada triunfante con una reverencia. Pero algo no estaba bien, los chicos de Fairy Tail la miraban con intriga, excepto Lucy, quien se dio una palmada en la frente al ver lo que traía puesto el espíritu celestial sobre su cabeza.

-¿Es hora del castigo, princesa?-le preguntó con voz dulce.

-Virgo...-musitó la rubia.

-¿Sí?

-¡¿PORQUÉ SIGUES USANDO ESAS ANTENAS?!-le espetó señalando dichas antenas artificiales que usaba Virgo. Eran de un color rojo brillante, y hasta arriba, donde terminaban las antenas, tenían unas esferitas que en su centro había un círculo pequeño de color amarillo.

-Cuando el amo Happy me dijo que cada vez que salía del hoyo en el suelo parecía un chapulín, me regaló éstas antenas...-

-¡¡Eso ya lo sé!!-interrumpió Lucy la explicación de Virgo.

-Y terminé por tenerles algo de afecto-terminó de explicar.

-Ok, luego resolveremos eso. Ahora necesitamos que excaves un túnel afuera de la estación, muy lejos.

-A la orden, Princesa. Lo tengo fríamente calculado-Virgo volvió a girar sobre sí misma para crear el hoyo bajo sus pies.

Y sin perder tiempo, Natsu y los demás entraron por el, huyendo de la turba furiosa que aún golpeaba el escudo de hielo. Urich dejó salir una exhalación muy decepcionado.

-Los magos de Fairy Tail, huyen. Lástima. ¿Qué podía esperar de unos niños?

Horas después. Natsu y compañía habían tomado una humilde choza como lugar para tratar las heridas de él y Erza; Happy tardó un poco en encontrarla, pero al final pudo salir de ahí con ella, sólo que aún estaba inconsciente. Ahora, yacía recostada en una cama de paja con una venda cubriendo su frente. Tenía moretones por todo su cuerpo, señal de los muchos golpes que había recibido por parte de los ciudadanos de Volwatt. Natsu estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero no le importaba, desde que llegaron a la choza no se alejó ni un momento de Erza, como tampoco dejó de mirarla. Completamente cabizbajo. Sus amigos se encontraban en el comedor adjunto, esperando. Sólo esperando.

-¿Fue tan grave?-preguntó Lucy.

-Sí-respondió Wendy con un hilo de voz-aún con mi magia curativa fue muy difícil curar todas sus heridas.

-Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Wendy.

-Gracias, Lucy.

Gray golpeó con su puño la mesa que estaba frente a él, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-¿Gray, qué sucede?-aunque Lucy quería saber, tenía miedo de la respuesta que fuese a darle el mago de hielo.

-¡¿Porqué no llegamos antes?!-exclamó-¡Pudimos haberlos salvado a tiempo!

-No sabíamos con exactitud dónde se encontraban. Las nubes de tormenta confundían el sentido del olfato de Wendy, y los relámpagos no la dejaban escuchar bien.

-Erza está herida porque no actuamos a tiempo.

-Esos ciudadanos la atacaron, "LOS" atacaron-aclaró la rubia-eran controlados por ese hombre.

-Sí. Ese sujeto debe ser muy poderoso.

-No-Natsu emergió de la oscuridad que había en la habitación de Erza-él no hizo eso, fue la reliquia.

-¿De qué hablas, Natsu? ¿Cuál reliquia?

-"Discentra". No estoy seguro de la casa de poder, o magia que contiene, pero controló a toda esa gente. Urich es el verdadero enemigo.

-¿Y cómo lo derrotamos?-le preguntó Gray.

-Hay que quitársela, así será vulnerable y lo atacaremos con todo. Por Erza.

-¿Y cómo está ella?

-Dormida. Y quiero que se quede así hasta que termine la misión. Urich nos sorprendió con la guardia baja, no volverá a pasar. ¿Están conmigo?

-Claro-respondió Lucy levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí-al igual que Wendy.

-Por Erza-y Gray también.

Todos ellos se prepararon para la batalla contra Urich, todos tenían la misma determinación que siempre tenían los miembros de Fairy Tail, pero era Natsu quien estaba algo confundido. Mirando fijamente su mano derecha recordó el momento cuando esa aura de energía comenzó a emanar de él, y esas horribles palabras que comenzaban a sonar seductoras. "Aliméntame". Aunque había sido extraño, esa energía le resultó familiar en algún sentido. Cerró su puño con fuerza, y sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar ese recuerdo, al momento que iba a dar el primer paso, una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Oigan!-todos voltearon hacia atrás, y se sorprendieron-¿A dónde creen que van?

-Erza...-musitó Natsu.

-Ni crean que los dejaré ir. Y a todo ésto, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Gray, Lucy, y Wendy.

-Yo...-trató de explicar Lucy.

-Los seguimos-pero fue interrumpida por Gray, respondiendo como si nada-ustedes no harían ésta misión solos.

-Ya tuve muchos problemas con Natsu, ¿Y ahora llegan ustedes tres?

-¡Cuatro!-dijo Happy alzando su patita izquierda. Erza le lanzó una mirada sombría. Happy sudó en frío.

-Los que sean. No pueden ir, ésta es una misión clase "S".

-Erza-replicó Gray-de no haber venido estaríamos teniendo otra conversación. Nos necesitan. Entre todos terminaremos ésta misión, como lo hicimos con la isla Galuna.

Erza los miraba a todos, uno por uno le dedicaban una cálida sonrisa, Natsu incluido. Era más que evidente, había perdido. Dejó salir un suspiro, resignada, y ahora ella les devolvió la sonrisa.

-Somos magos de Fairy Tail después de todo, ¿Verdad?-Erza se quitó de un tirón el vendaje que rodeaba su cabeza-¡Hora de trabajar!

-¡¡SÍ!!-gritaron todos al unísono.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	8. Amistad Inquebrantable

**_~~Chapter 5.1~~_**

 ** _(Anteriormente)_**

El trío de Magos: Lucy, Gray, y Natsu. Miraban cómo Erza se alejaba del gremio para salir a una misión de clase "S", para dos de ellos era algo normal ya que ella era una maga con suficiente experiencia y poder mágico para terminarla, pero Natsu, era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera ella sola, mucho menos sabiendo que él no era un mago de rango "S". Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, pero con la llegada de una malvada idea, cambió su expresión por una sonrisa maliciosa. Lucy al darse cuenta, pateó a Natsu en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

-¡¡Auch!! ¡Lucy!-exclamó Natsu irritado por la patada.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Natsu. No debes hacerlo.

-Erza es la única que puede ir a esa clase de misiones. ¡Yo también quiero!-gritó levantándose de su asiento.

-Y con esa actitud no podrás-comentó Gray.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Gray?!

-¡Me escuchaste cabeza de cera! ¡No podrás!

-¡Pero lo que sí puedo es patearte el trasero mientras tanto!-declaró el pelirosa cubriendo sus puños en llamas.

-¡Pues venga!-le desafío Gray preparando un ataque con su magia de hielo. Lucy se subió a la mesa y se puso entre ellos con las manos al frente.

-¡Paren los dos!-pidió-éste no es momento para pelear entre ustedes.

-¡Aye!-afirmó Happy-No he terminado mi pescado.

-Así es, Happy no ha terminado su...¡¡No me refería a eso!!-le regañó la rubia con el rostro enrojecido de coraje-Erza va a una misión que podría ser peligrosa. Debemos desearle lo mejor.

Natsu y Gray ocultaron su magia, y gruñeron entre dientes.

-Eso. ¿Ven? No les costaba nada tranquilizarse.

-Me voy de aquí-dijo Natsu-perdí el apetito-para luego levantarse, y darles la espalda a sus compañeros.

-Ni quien te extrañe, flamitas-agregó Gray haciendo un ademán de desprecio con su mano derecha. Natsu salió del gremio y se dirigió a su casa.

-Happy-lo llamó Lucy-¿No deberías ir tras él?

La rubia volteó hacia el gato azul a su izquierda, y lo encontró dormido sobre su plato, pero mientras dormía, lamía el plato para saborear las sobras del pescado que comió. Lucy se dio una palmada en la frente.

 ** _(Después)_**

La maga celestial arribó a la casa de Natsu, con la mirada agachada, pensando en qué decirle. Suspiró varias veces mientras miraba la puerta de madera, levantó la mano para golpearla, pero se detuvo, y mejor optó por llamarlo en voz alta.

-¿Natsu? Soy Lucy, ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Lucy volvió a suspirar.

-Oye, sé lo que piensas. "Porqué no soy un mago de alto rango como Erza", pero déjame decirte lo que pienso al respecto. Yo creo que no lo necesitas, tener un "Rango" o un "Título Nobiliario" no te hacen una mejor persona porque, son sólo eso, simples etiquetas.

Lucy guardó silencio esperando a que Natsu hiciera alguna clase de señal. Pero sólo hubo silencio.

-Desde que te conocí, has demostrado ser mejor que eso, una cosa es que seas un poco impulsivo y necio, pero eso no quiere decir que haces las cosas sólo por hacerlas. Te nace la acción de ayudar a los demás. Eres increíble, Natsu, a tu manera claro.

Al recordar un momento específico del pasado, Lucy dejó salir una risita.

-Mírame. Comencé a parlotear y no me he detenido en ningún momento; contigo sé que puedo abrirme, decir lo que pienso, y que siempre estarás ahí para mí. Y yo...-sus mejillas enrojecieron, Lucy se balanceaba de un lado a otro con sus manos pegadas en su espalda-Yo...porque...-se armó de valor, inhaló tanto aire como pudo, y gritó-¡¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS, NATSU!!

Su voz hizo eco por todo el bosque, repitiendo una y otra vez la confesión que acaba de hacer. Lo que avergonzó a la rubia, pero aún después de que gritara lo que le pedía su dulce corazón, no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. Lucy se preparó para encarar a Natsu, acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta pero éste giró antes de que pudiera tocarlo. La puerta se abrió lentamente. El corazón de Lucy palpitaba mil veces por segundo, esperando por la respuesta del hombre que amaba en secreto hace unos segundos. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, sólo encontró la choza vacía, lo buscó por todos lados pero no estaba, pero bajó muy despacio la mirada y encontró a Happy con los ojos llorosos frente a ella.

-¿Happy?

-¡¡Lucy!!-el felino azul se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, echo un mar de llanto-¡lo que dijiste fue tan hermoso que me conmovió! ¡No sabía que amabas tanto a Natsu como para abrirte así!

Sorprendida de su reacción y de encontrarlo solo en la choza, Lucy trató de calmar a Happy frotando su cabeza, y luego lo cargó entre sus manos.

-¿Happy, qué haces tú solo aquí? ¿Y Natsu?

-No sé...-dijo entre sollozos-vine aquí para buscarlo también, pero no lo encontré, así que supuse que estaba contigo, los iba a buscar cuando llegaste. Tus palabras fueron muy hermosas, ¡¡LUCY!!-Happy volvió a romper en llanto, tanto, que la ropa de Lucy ya estaba completamente empapada.

Después de calmar el incontrolable llanto de Happy, y de un rápido cambio de ropa, Lucy, Plue, y el mismo Happy, se encontraban sentados a la orilla del río que estaba frente a su departamento. Viendo el atardecer a su derecha, en un cómodo silencio; no porque sus ganas de hablar habían desaparecido, no, si no porque aunque se esforzara Lucy no podía encontrar las palabras para describir lo que sentía. Finalmente, Happy rompió el silencio.

-¿A caso eres tonta?-le cuestionó con seriedad en sus palabras-¿Porqué no le has dicho nada a Natsu?

Lucy se encogió de hombros sin voltear a verlo.

-Plue, Plue-musitó el perrito blanco.

-Plue tiene razón. Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-...no es tan sencillo, Happy-musitó finalmente la rubia.

-¡¡Chicos!!-los llamó una voz femenina. Todos voltearon en la dirección donde provenía y descubrieron que se trataba de Wendy. Lucy se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Wendy?-la Dragon Slayer del cielo se detuvo junto a ellos y se inclinó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento-¿Qué ocurre?

-Gray...Gray...-decía entre jadeos.

-¿Qué le pasó a Gray?

-Se fue del gremio-Lucy y Happy ampliaron los ojos sorprendidos-lo oí decir que iría detrás de Natsu.

-¿Detrás de Natsu? Espera un segundo, no me digas que...-Lucy y Happy intercambiaron miradas, regresaron con Wendy y ella asintió-¡Fue a la misión con Erza!

-Sí. Acaba de irse, con Gray pisándole los talones. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Creo que es mejor seguirlos.

-Lucy, pero, estaríamos contradiciendo a Erza.

-Lo sé, y por esa misma razón tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacernos, pero sería muy imprudente de nuestra parte dejar que Natsu y Gray salgan heridos. Con ellos uno nunca sabe, es mejor cuidarlos de cerca.

-Si ese es el caso debemos partir de inmediato. Ya nos tienen mucha ventaja.

Lucy se levantó del borde del río, sacudió la tierra de su falda y levantó la mano derecha.

-¡Ayudemos a nuestros torpes amigos!

-¡SÍ!-gritaron todos a la vez.

Mientras todos corrieron en dirección a la aldea donde era la misión, detrás de ellos, oculta detrás de una pared, los miraba una chica de cabellera azul. Apretaba tan fuerte la pared con sus dedos que le había provocado cinco agujeros. Estaba furiosa, pero más que nada...celosa.

-Rival de amor-musitó

 ** _(Horas más tarde, cerca de la aldea de Birne Lock)_**

Lucy y compañía caminaban por el tenebroso bosque, la noche había llegado, y provocó en los magos un sentimiento de temor. Esperando que ningún animal de cualquier clase les saltara encima en cualquier momento. La maga celestial era quien los guiaba, con un mapa que compró en una tienda de regalos; le costó 100 Jewels, aún después de hacer el intento de seducir al propietario. Siempre ha tenido esa mala suerte cuando usa sus atractivos para obtener un beneficio.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-preguntó Wendy. Lucy observó el mapa.

-Como dos kilómetros-Wendy se quejó.

-Está muy lejos. Me duelen los pies.

-Ya sé, Wendy-musitó Lucy de forma empática-sí tan sólo ALGUIEN no se hubiera detenido a comprar un salmón, a mitad de camino, y con nuestros últimos Jewels.

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia Happy, quien comía plácidamente un enorme salmón de color rojo brillante. Tanto se deleitaba con su sabor, que ponía los ojos en blanco y un hilo de saliva le escurría por la comisura izquierda del labio.

-No he comido salmón en mucho tiempo-se excusó con el salmón aún en la boca. Lucy rodó los ojos, y reanudaron el paso.

-Oye, Lucy-musitó la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-Dime, Wendy.

-Escuché que...e-estás enamorada de Natsu.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó la rubia-¡¿Quién te lo...?!-trató de preguntar, pero se interrumpió, volteando nuevamente en dirección a Happy.

-¿Es cierto?

-Yo...ahm...

-¿Entonces?

-"Enamorada" es una palabra muy fuerte. Hoy en día uno tiene que cuidar sus palabras porque nadie sabe cómo reaccionaría la gente con la libertad de expresión y...-

-Estás evadiendo.

-¿Qué? No, para nada.

-Tranquila, Lucy. Sé que ustedes dos harían muy buena pareja-con esa afirmación, Wendy había logrado sonrojar a Lucy. La rubia cubrió su rostro con ambas manos tratando de ocultarlo.

Un crujido interrumpió su caminata. Los tres voltearon a todos lados buscando qué había provocado ese ruido. Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, alguien se acercaba. Lucy y Wendy se prepararon para pelear, aunque por dentro estaban horrorizadas; una silueta salió de entre los arbustos. Un chico vistiendo una gabardina blanca, Gray.

-Chicas...-murmuró confundido-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-¿TÚ qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Lucy-se supone que esta es una misión clase "S" para Erza. Ni tú, ni Natsu deben estar aquí.

-Yo vine para traer de vuelta al gremio a Natsu. No estoy aquí para terminar la misión.

-Eso es...-Lucy se detuvo, notando algo que tardó en hacer-alto. ¿Dónde está Natsu?

-Él y Erza fueron en camino al pueblo donde provino la petición, no está lejos. Lo encontraré, y regresaré al gremio.

-Sí, si Erza no te asesina primero.

-Y a ustedes también por venir-señaló el mago de hielo. Lucy no supo qué decir ante eso. Así que para cambiar de tema, dijo-¿Puedes guiarnos al pueblo donde fueron Erza y Natsu? Estamos un poco perdidos.

En ese momento, una explosión sacudió el piso, y una nube de humo se elevó a lo lejos. Todos intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo inmediatamente que el único que podía hacer explotar hasta el más recóndito pueblito...era Natsu. Así que corrieron en esa dirección.

Para cuando llegaron, sólo encontraron un montón de escombros esparcidos por las calles, y un grupo de aldeanos tratando de reconstruir sus hogares.

-No puedo creer que Natsu siga haciendo esto-pensó Gray. El mago de hielo se acercó a la primera persona que tenía cerca para preguntarle lo sucedido-disculpa...

-¿Sí?-una chica de cabello largo, color castaño. Parecía muy dulce e inocente.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Un grupo llegó de la nada y nos atacó, hiriendo a nuestro líder. Pero gracias a un par de magos...-la chica se detuvo al reconocer la marca rosada en la palma de Lucy-de Fairy Tail. ¿Ustedes son de Fairy Tail?

-Sí, venimos como refuerzos. Pero parece que llegamos...-la chica se a abalanzó sobre Gray, abrazándolo con fuerza. De adentrada en el bosque, alguien miraba con celos la escena.

-¡RIVAL DE AMOR!-gruñó, y con su mano derecha apretó tan fuerte el tronco del cual se estaba ocultando y lo partió a la mitad.

-Amm...señorita, ¿Porqué me está abrazando?

-Sus amigos nos ayudaron, pero como ellos ya se fueron y ustedes acaban de llegar, a ustedes les agradezco-la chica volvió a estrujar a Gray.

-Vaya, vaya, Gray. Parece que tienes una admiradora-dijo Lucy burlándose de él, con una sonrisa pícara.

-No eres graciosa, Lucy-Gray apartó a la chica-dijiste que mis compañeros se fueron, ¿Sabes a dónde?

-Yo...escuché que se dirigían a una ciudad, "Wombat".

-"Wombat..."-repitió Gray, pensando en si conocía ese nombre-¡Volwatt! ¡Fueron a Volwatt!-concluyó.

-No está muy lejos-agregó Lucy-podemos ir en el tren.

-¡De acuerdo, vámonos ya!

Y los miembros de Fairy Tail se pusieron en marcha de nuevo; la chica que abrazó a Gray sólo los miraba cómo se retiraban, pero detrás de ella, una silueta con un aura fría y maliciosa la miraba fijamente. La chica volteó sobre su hombro, y al verla, dejó salir un grito.

-Rival de amor...-susurró aquella silueta.

 ** _(Ya en la ciudad de Volwatt)_**

-...y entonces Natsu me dijo, "A mí no me das ordenes, Gray. Voy detrás de Erza y hacer con ella la misión". Se fue inmediatamente después de decir eso.

Gray les estaba explicando a los demás cómo fue que Natsu salió del gremio para hacer la misión junto con Erza. Todos escuchaban atentamente.

-Natsu no entiende jamás, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Lucy-La primera vez que rompió las reglas sobre las misiones casi no la contamos, hubiéramos perdido en la isla Galuna.

-Sin mencionar que los acompañé-agregó Gray.

-Y que al final Erza también lo hiciera.

-Natsu tiene aire caliente dentro de su cabeza. Es un idiota completamente.

-Eso puede ser cierto. Pero cuando la situación lo amerita, puede superar cualquier cosa-contestó Lucy segura de sí misma. Gray chasqueó la lengua-pero ahora...nos encontramos en una encrucijada.

Lucy y compañía, de camino a Volwatt, tomaron una ruta equivocada, terminando del lado opuesto de la ciudad. Frente a ellos, un muro de cincuenta metros de altura los separaba.

-Te dije que diéramos vuelta en el cruce-señaló Lucy.

-Ya sé, no me lo repitas.

-Tal vez necesitamos...-un enorme agujero apareció frente a Lucy. La rubia dejó salir un pequeño grito y retrocedió de un salto.

-Princesa-el espíritu celestial de la doncella emergió del hoyo.

-¿Virgo? No aparezcas de repente, casi me provocas un paro cardíaco.

-¿Me castigará?

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!-exclamó Lucy-aunque...es oportuna tu aparición, virgo. ¿Podrías hacer un tunel para pasar debajo de este tunel?

-A sus órdenes, princesa-Virgo se disponía a cavar como mejor lo hacía, cuando una sonora pero tierna carcajada interrumpió el momento. El pequeño gato azul, Happy, se encontraba sentado sobre los hombros de Wendy, señalando a Virgo con su diminuto dedo.

-¡Es gracioso!-señaló. Todos estaban confundidos, excepto Lucy, quien, al conocer a Happy, ya sabía de qué iba su risa.

-¿Ahora qué, Happy?

-Ver a Virgo saliendo de un hoyo en el suelo, parece un chapulín saliendo de su cueva. Y me parece gracioso-una idea cruzó por la mente del felino, bajó de los hombros de Wendy y buscó en su maleta un objeto en específico.

-Happy por favor...-le rogó Lucy.

Happy sonrió al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, y lo levantó sobre su cabeza con orgullo. El objeto...era una diadema roja, adornada con un par de antenas del mismo color, donde terminaban las antenas, tenían unas esferitas que en su centro había un círculo pequeño de color amarillo. Se las entregó a Virgo con una alegre y adorable sonrisa.

-Así te verás más linda.

-Estas antenas...-musitó Virgo tratando de procesar el regalo de Happy.

-¡Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente!-declaró Lucy-debemos alcanzar a Natsu y Erza. Virgo por favor ayúdanos con el túnel.

-¡...Sí princesa!-Virgo se puso las antenas y prosiguió con la suyo.

 ** _(Después de Cruzar el muro)_**

Los lagos de Fairy Tail buscaron por todos lados, en todas direcciones, y en todos los lugares, pero no encontraron ningún rastro o señal de sus amigos. Se reunieron en el lugar donde quedó el hoyo que hizo Virgo, e intercambiaron información.

-Nos encontramos nada-dijo Lucy, junto con Wendy.

-Ni yo-comentó Gray. En ese momento, Happy descendió del cielo.

-Nada. No encontré a Natsu.

-Algo no estamos haciendo bien-dijo Lucy-Natsu no es tan callado normalmente, mucho menos Erza. ¿Porqué no los pudimos encontrar?

-No tengo idea. Acabamos de llegar, y no creo que ellos ya se hubieran ido a otro lado.

-Yo tampoco lo creo-aclaró Wendy uniéndose a la conversación-hay que volver a buscar, no podemos hacer otra cosa más.

De pronto, a lo lejos, escucharon un ruido extraño. Parecía ser el viento que murmuraba en sus oídos, pero este era escaso, poco a poco se escuchaba más fuerte, hasta que lograron reconocerlo. Eran gritos. Todos voltearon a la derecha y notaron un tumulto corriendo hacia ellos como si huyeran de algo, y en un segundo se encontraron dentro del tumulto. Gray detuvo a un chico que corría en su dirección.

-¿Qué está pasando?-le preguntó. El chico titubeó, pero por fin respondió.

-¡Una pareja de Magos están atacando a las personas dentro de la estación del tren! ¡¡SON UNOS DEMONIOS!!-Gray soltó al chico, e intercambió miradas con sus compañeros.

-Esa fue una señal oportuna-dijo Lucy.

-Tal vez estén en problemas.

Todos asintieron, y corrieron en dirección opuesta al tumulto.

Y así, fue como los amigos de Natsu y Erza llegaron en su ayuda para terminar su misión. Y ahora...era tiempo de terminarla.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	9. The Mision: Capítulo 6

**~~Chapter 6~~**

-No sabes cuánto tiempo me llevó encontrar tu reliquia-comenzó a decir Urich sin dirigirse a nadie-ese inepto de Birne Lock sabe cómo esconderse, eso lo reconozco.

En la cabaña donde se habían refugiado para recobrar sus fuerzas, los magos de Fairy Tail se estaban preparando para la pelea. Wendy conjuró los hechizos correctos para aumentar las habilidades físicas de sus amigos.

-Tenerla aquí en mis manos me hace sentir que finalmente estoy completo. "El vacío en mi interior se está llenando", podría decir. Pero es completamente diferente.

El mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster, vistió su tan elegante gabardina blanca con líneas azules; sin saberlo, en el exterior alguien veía el acto con ojos de amor e incondicional afecto.

-Al usarla la primera vez no sucedió nada. Ahora que la tengo entre mis manos por más tiempo: mi piel empieza a desvanecerse, como las cenizas de un papel que fue consumido por el fuego. No duele, pero es una anormalidad.

La rubia de los espíritus celestiales subió la falda color azul oscuro hasta sus caderas, apretó el cinturón color marrón, y colocó el estuche de sus llaves celestiales entre la prenda de piel. Brillaron con una luz propia al moverse.

-Es mi deber conseguir todas las reliquias. Por ti. Y planeo hacerlo, pero si esto sigue así, será un obstáculo muy grande; mi amor es incondicional, mi voluntad es fuerte. Todo es por ti.

Con la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas, la intimidante y asombrosa espada de quien era conocida como "La reina de las hadas" brilló si fuera oro blanco. Un arma digna de su usuaria, podría decirse. Erza terminó de ponerse su característica armadura, y enfundó la espada en su lateral izquierdo.

-Ankhseram, todo se cumplirá como tú deseas...-Un estruendo interrumpió el ensimismamiento de Urich. El olor a humo inundó el ambiente inmediatamente-¿Qué está pasando?

Todos ya estaban preparados, pero Erza quería decirles unas palabras antes de irse.

-Ok, escúchenme todos-pidió. Sus amigos se reunieron junto a ella-la reliquia que Urich tiene puede aumentar su magia, del tipo que use, para atacarnos. Deduzco que hace lo mismo con su fuerza, por lo que tendremos que improvisar al momento de atacar. No se acerquen mucho.

-Está bien, Erza-afirmó Wendy.

-Cabe mencionar que tiene un grupo, tal vez un ejército, de hombres cuyas habilidades no comprendo del todo; usan electricidad que puede paralizar a cualquiera, se saben ocultar, y lo que complica más las cosas: No pueden morir tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Gray.

-Natsu luchó con su líder y lo dejó casi moribundo, aún así, se reincorporó como si nada; cuando nos quedamos a dormir en un hotel, fuimos atacados por uno de ellos, y a él lo pude matar. Pero al ver lo que son capaces de hacer sus amiguitos, ya no estoy tan segura.

-¿Y cuál es el plan contra ellos?-cuestionó el mago de hielo.

-Deben derribarlos los más rápido posible. Asegúrense que no puedan levantarse tan rápidamente. Noqueenlos. Tal vez si vencemos a Urich ellos caigan.

-No estoy convencido de eso-aceptó Gray-pero es lo mejor que tenemos, ¿No?

-Me temo que sí. En tanto los ataquemos juntos...-Erza levantó la mirada, y observó a sus amigos. Uno por uno. Faltaba alguien.

-¿Qué ocurre, Erza?-preguntó Lucy.

-¿Dónde están Natsu y Happy?

Cuerpos inconscientes volaban por los aires detrás de una cortina de humo bastante densa. Urich bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y al notar qué estaba pasando amplió un poco los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido, pero sabiendo que algo como eso tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.

-¡¡Urich!!-rugió una voz en el interior de la nube de humo-¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Aahh...-Urich dejó salir una exhalación, decepcionado-eres tú.

Natsu emergió de la nube con los puños envueltos en llamas anaranjadas, su mirada cortante puesta en Urich. Detrás de él, flotando en el aire, se encontraba Happy, el adorable gato azúl, con sus alargadas alas blancas como el mármol parecía más un ángel protector que un Exceed. Los hombres de Urich los miraban con rabia. ¿Cómo osan entrar a la casa de nuestro líder?, pensaban, y mientras aguardaban por el siguiente movimiento del Dragon Slayer se estaban preparando para la pelea.

-¿A caso esperabas a alguien más?-espetó Natsu.

-En realidad esperaba a la reina de las hadas, Erza Scarlet. Por lo que sé, ella es capaz de dar una buena pelea, a diferencia de ti.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Y personalmente, hasta cierto punto, empiezo a encontrarla bastante atractiva-siseó Urich como si fuera un gusto culposo, para luego relamerse los labios.

Dicho acto le provocó un escalofrío a Natsu, cuyo enojo fue aumentando más con esa afirmación. ¿Quién se cree que es ese bastardo? Hablar así de su mejor amiga. No se lo podía perdonar.

Natsu colocó ambas manos enfrente de sus labios, como si fuera a soplar un cuerno de guerra, y una gran ola de fuego ardiente salió disparada.

-¡Rugido del Dragon de fuego!

Los hombres de Urich evadieron el ataque saltando más de cinco metros en el aire, excepto el mismo Urich, quien extendió la mano derecha y con su nuevo poder otorgado por la reliquia formó un potente escudo que dividió en dos el fuego de Natsu. El Dragon Slayer chasqueó la lengua.

Tomó impulso corriendo hacia los hombres de Urich, saltó para unirseles en los aires, agarró a dos hombres de sus cabezas, los cubrió en llamas y los usó para golpear a los demás; cayendo como hojas otoñales de árbol en frente de su líder, quien no parecía estar preocupado en absoluto por sus hombres. Meros títeres de carne y hueso.

Natsu arrojó a los dos hombres que sujetaba en sus manos, levantó el puño derecho y lo cubrió con un fuego resplandeciente; cayó como un yunque hacia Urich y le soltó el golpe cargado con su magia Dragon Slayer. Urich lo bloqueó sin problema con su mano izquierda. La fuerza de sus magias era tan poderosa que provocaron un diminuto cráter bajo los pies de Urich.

-Eres fuerte-reconoció-pero no lo suficiente.

Urich apretó la mano de Natsu con todas sus fuerzas, y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca lo azotó contra el suelo, una, dos, hasta cinco veces Natsu fue arrojado Contra la grava; diminutas rocas se clavaban en su piel como agujas. Finalmente Urich lo arrojó hacia la entrada principal. Sin embargo, algo detuvo la trayectoria de Natsu, sosteniéndolo en el aire, Happy.

-¿Natsu, estás bien?

-Aye, Happy...-gruñó. Dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Urich, quien le sonreía altaneramente.

-A esto me refería con una buena pelea-señaló-no eres más que un chico impulsivo que ataca por atacar. No piensas. No analizas. Eres predecible.

-Maldición-masculló Natsu.

-A quien yo quiero es a la reina de las hadas. ¡¡QUIERO A ERZA SCARLET!!-vociferó Urich extendiendo las manos a los lados, como pidiéndole al Señor que cumpliera su deseo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que pides, Urich-dijo una voz femenina en tono cortante, provocándole a Natsu un escalofrío. Urich sonrió complacido al saber que su plegaria había sido escuchada-podría cumplirse.

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, y Gray habían llegado.

Natsu volteó sobre su hombro para ver a Erza, y como si hubiera leído su mente, ella lo miró a él, con ojos que sólo podrían indicar que su salud física estaba en peligro. Se encogió.

Los hombres de Urich se reunieron a espaldas de su líder, parecían ser cientos; aunque la base era pequeña por fuera, dentro era una cosa completamente diferente, por lo que podían ser miles de hombres.

Happy bajó a Natsu con delicadeza y este se reunió con sus amigos.

-Eres un idiota-masculló Gray.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Gray?!

-¡Que eres un idiota, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Cómo se te ocurre...?-Gray estaba a punto de cuestionarle a Natsu sus razones para ir a ese lugar, pero se interrumpió. Ya sabía la respuesta. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-No debiste venir sólo-comentó Lucy acercándose a Natsu-siempre vamos juntos a todos lados, aunque yo no quiera-agregó con una sonrisa.

-Urich me debe una-aclaró el Dragon Slayer recordando cuando Erza fue golpeada por los ciudadanos de Volwatt.

-Esa no es razón suficiente-dijo Erza sin despegar la vista de Urich-ese sujeto pudo haberte dado una paliza.

Natsu chasqueó la lengua.

-¡¡Magos de Fairy Tail!!-vociferó Urich a todo pulmón-¡¡Ahora entiendo perfectamente la reputación que les precede!! ¡¡No son más que unos entrometidos!! ¡¡Pero déjenme decirles algo: jamás había estado tan feliz!!

-¿Qué está diciendo?-se preguntó Erza.

-¡Desde que inicié este camino no fue mas que aburrimiento! ¡Nadie luchaba contra mí, nadie ponía resistencia, y entonces llegaron ustedes! ¡¡ES HORA DE DIVERTIRNOS!!-

Los hombres de Urich avanzaron en dirección de ellos, dispuestos no sólo a lastimar, sino aniquilarlos. Erza y los demás prepararon sus magias para la pelea.

El momento de completar su misión era ahora.

Mientras tanto.

-Más le vale que se haya terminado la sopa que le dejé en la mesa, o le voy a cortar esa alargada barba que tiene-amenazó una señora de edad avanzada cargando una charola con medicinas.

Entró a la habitación esperando encontrar a su paciente tal y como lo había dejado. En lugar de eso, encontró a su paciente firmemente parado junto a la ventana, mirando al horizonte como si se tratara de un evento que sólo aparece cada cierto tiempo.

Su bata hondeaba con el viento que entraba a la habitación; estaba bien, se sentía revitalizado, como nuevo.

Volteó hacia la enfermera, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya me siento mejor.

-Me alegra saberlo, señor Lock. Pero no debería ponerse su ropa interior primero antes de levantarse.

Birne Lock no se había dado cuenta, pero la bata tenía una abertura que iniciaba de su nuca hasta las piernas, dejando al descubierto sus arrugadas y raras posaderas.

Lock se estremeció, y rápidamente cubrió sus glúteos. La enfermera se sonrojó.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo-dijo hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿A dónde irá?

-Los magos de Fairy Tail me necesitan. "Discentra" está a punto de explotar.

 ** _Erza Ps: Hola, joven aprendiz, y bienvenid@ a éste es es mi Fic. Gracias de primera mano, me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia._**

 ** _Y sí tienes razón, ya tiene tiempo que no actualizo, pero he estado ocupado; claro está que jamás he descuidado esta hermosa historia. Ya tengo planes, distintos arcos para disfrutar. Y sobre todo...¡¡MUCHO NATSU X ERZA!! Estoy que me desmayo de la emoción. Ya lo verás._**

 ** _Sin más que agregar...me despido. Es bueno volver. No olviden dejar su Favorite y un Review._**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	10. The Mision: Capítulo 7

**~~Chapter 7~~**

-¡¡Cuidado!!-gritó un hombre alto con una barba de tres días.

-¡¡Huyan de aquí!!-lo secundó otro hombre, llevando entre sus manos una bolsa llena de básicos.

-¡¡Es el fin, todo terminó señores!!

Las personas huían en todas direcciones tratando desesperadamente de alejarse lo más posible del lado noroeste de la ciudad; escombros salían volando por los aires y caían donde la suerte se los permitía. La tierra bajo sus pies temblaban con gran intensidad, pareciera que estaban sufriendo un terremoto. Pero no era así.

Una enorme edificación se sacudía de izquierda a derecha, presa de la batalla que se estaba librando en su interior; ventanas rompiéndose, madera crujiendo y sucumbiendo ante los golpes que recibía. Un hombre salió disparado atravesó el techo, voló cuatro metros por los aires y cayó de lleno. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras de primer grado.

La batalla había empezado.

Era un caos adentro. La magia brillaba por todos lados, explotaba, y destruía los objetos a su alrededor. Los gritos de guerra no tardaron en escucharse, pero eran rápidamente silenciados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Wendy, la Dragon Slayer del cielo, usó su aliento de dragón para atacar a los quince hombres que se acercaban a ella. Otro se aproximó por detrás. La chica dió una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivándolo con gracia por encima de él, y, aprovechando la altura, le propinó una fuerte patada en el rostro. Wendy sonrió satisfecha.

Por otro lado, Gray tocó el suelo con la palma derecha y una ola de hielo seco emergió de las profundidades. "Ice Geyser", exclamó. Para cuando la batalla había iniciado, él instintivamente se despojó de toda su ropa, quedando sólo con sus boxer. Eso provocaba incomodidad en sus oponentes de luchar contra él; más hombres se aproximaron por la izquierda, Gray dibujó una sonrisa confiada y cubrió su mano izquierda, y el codo derecho con hielo para usarlos en un ataque. "La danza de siete cortes".

La maga de espíritus celestiales no se estaba quedando atrás, ella junto con el apuesto Loki, según las chicas que salieron con él, luchaban hombro con hombro como si se tratara de una nueva danza creada por ellos. El espíritu de Leo golpeaba con firmeza a sus contrincantes con su energía celestial, mientras que Lucy, impulsada por él, usó su látigo "Río de estrellas" para sujetar a uno de sus contrincantes para luego arrojarlo contra los demás. Aunque no se negaba a usar los puños de vez en cuando. Loki se acercó a Lucy, y ambos golpearon a un tipo que estaba aturdido. La Lucy "Inútil" de antes estaba desapareciendo.

El gremio de Fairy Tail tenía miembros muy fuertes y decididos. Su voluntad era fuerte. Nada podría detenerlos de lleno, si estaban lo suficientemente inspirados, podían superar cualquier cosa; la pelea contra Phantom Lord era un claro ejemplo de ello, sin mencionar la torre paraíso. Y fue en esa torre que salieron a relucir dos miembros, quienes eran considerados dentro de la lista de los más fuertes. Natsu Dragneel y Erza Scarlet. Ambos se encontraban frente a Urich, quien los veía con emoción. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, a simple vista podía notarse que en verdad estaba disfrutando del momento.

-Erza, yo voy a luchar contra él-le aclaró el Dragon Slayer a su amiga-me debe una.

-Urich es demasiado fuerte para ti, Natsu. No podrás con él-Erza usó su magia Exquip para cambiar a la ***Tenrin No Yoroi** y luchar más cómoda-yo lo enfrentaré.

-¡No, Erza!-espetó Natsu-¡Yo lucharé con él!

-Natsu...-Urich salió disparado en dirección a Erza con el puño preparado para atacar, le soltó el golpe...que nunca llegó. Natsu lo había bloqueado en seco.

-Eres un Dragón muy entrometido-señaló Urich con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Cállate imbécil-la mano que bloqueó el ataque de Urich se prendió en llamas. Él se apartó rápidamente, y observó la quemadura que Natsu le había hecho.

-Bien. ¿Lo quieres así? ¡¡PUES LO TENDRÁS!!

-¡¡PUES VENGA!!

Urich conectó un golpe en la mejilla derecha de Natsu. El pelirosado resistió el golpe, aún con el puño en la mejilla y preparó su respuesta: moviendo su rodilla de forma ascendente impulsada por el fuego ardiente que cubría su pie hasta la barbilla de Urich. Él se tambaleó por unos segundos, los que fueron suficientes para Natsu y así seguir atacando; una lluvia de puños cayó sobre el rostro de Urich a una velocidad increíble, apenas visible. Terminó con un potente último puñetazo, para luego saltar y patear su rostro con fuerza. La sangre, que no tardó en salir de la nariz y boca de Urich, se evaporó con el fuego de Natsu. El pelirosado sonrió satisfecho.

-Puedo dar buena pelea, idiota-dijo Natsu.

Erza observaba de lejos aún vestida con su armadura.

Urich permaneció unos momentos tocándose la nariz con la mano derecha, como analizando lo que acaba de suceder. Se reincorporó. Natsu notó que su expresión había cambiado, no a una de sorpresa o arrogancia. La cólera podía notarse en sus ojos. Después de eso, Natsu y Erza sintieron un cambio en la presión del lugar, y no sólo ellos, todos los presentes pudieron sentirlo.

-Me estás haciendo enfadar, Dragon Slayer-admitió Urich.

Y con esas palabras, comenzó el contraataque.

Natsu recibió un severo golpe en el abdomen. Se sorprendió, al igual que Erza. Ninguno de ellos lo vió moverse. Fue demasiado rápido; el golpe le sacó a Natsu el aire de sus pulmones, lo que mareó por unos momentos al Dragon Slayer. Recibió otro golpe en la mandíbula, otro en el ojo derecho, y un tercero que fue un codazo en la nuca.

Erza no podía creerlo. Ninguno de los dos.

-¿Lo ves? No eres capaz de darme buena pelea, mocoso-gruñó Urich, mirando a Natsu de forma como uno ve a los insectos.

El pelirosado se retorcía de dolor, aún sin poder comprender el cómo había pasado eso. Lo habían dejado fuera de combate.

Erza salió disparada hacia Urich y lo atacó con un movimiento de su espada. Urich lo detuvo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha tan fácilmente, sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Intrigando a la pelirroja.

-Finalmente, reina de las hadas. Nuestra pelea está comenzando-siseó de forma seductora, lo que hizo sentir a Erza incomoda.

-¿Porqué estás tan ansioso por luchar contra mí?-le cuestionó.

-Como dije antes: tu reputación te precede. Escuché rumores e historias sobre ti; la forma en la que te desenvuelves al luchar, tu magia, las armaduras que usas. Me emocionaba cada vez que alguien te mencionaba. Por lo que en algún momento de mi misión, esperaba con todas las ansias del mundo poder luchar contra ti. Y mira cómo terminaron las cosas.

-¿Hiciste todo esto para atraer mi atención?

-No estás escuchando. Tengo una misión, y debo cumplirla. Por encima de ti, de ese insoportable Dragon Slayer, ¡De todos ustedes!

-Incluso del señor Lock-señaló Erza con tristeza en la voz. Urich sonrió maliciosamente.

-En especial de ese gusano de Lock. Él fue el primero en entrometerse, y ahora son ustedes; si piensas bien las cosas: ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto. Les doy la oportunidad de retirarse, y les perdonaré la vida cuando ÉL-dijo haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra-regrese.

-No me interesa para quién estés juntando las reliquias. En nuestro gremio llegó una petición hecha por el humilde Birne Lock para buscar y destruir "Discentra", y si no cumplimos con esta misión el nombre de Fairy Tail quedará manchado-Erza cambió su armadura por la **_*Rengoku no Yoroi_**. Urich se sonrojó al ver la acción-y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Urich no se había dado cuenta, pero la espada que había detenido también cambió, de ser una ligera espada de caballero a una gruesa con espinas color negro que pesaba toneladas. Erza usó toda su fuerza para mover la espada de la mano de Urich hacia su cuello. Él usó toda su mano para bloquearla, pero no fue suficiente. Salió disparado hasta chocar contra una pared y quedar incrustado en ella. Urich levantó la vista y en una milésima de segundo ya tenía encima a Erza, quien con un golpe certero enterró más a Urich en la pared, destrozándola.

Urich le sujetó la mano derecha y pateó el abdomen de la pelirroja, haciéndola retroceder; al salir del hoyo de la pared, Urich sintió una punzada de dolor en su pómulo izquierdo. Tenía una cortada de cinco centímetros que sangraba mucho. Pero eso no le impidió sentirse emocionado. Erza chasqueó la lengua.

La pelirroja tomó la gran mole que usaba como espada y la sostuvo con ambas manos en lo alto; se necesitaba de un considerable esfuerzo para levantarla, más con ambas manos. Aunque eso le ayudaba a entrenar más arduamente. No era problema para ella. La movió hacia abajo con rapidez, y literalmente había cortado el viento. Una ráfaga salió disparada en dirección a Urich para cortarlo por la mitad, y como si se tratara de un simple juego, Erza movió de nuevo la espada más de una vez. Seis cortes en total se dirigían a Urich muy amenazantes. Él usó su magia para disparar energía de sus palmas y contrarrestar los cortes uno a uno hasta que sólo quedó uno, el más grande. Disparó directamente a el, pero este se resistía. Cada vez se acercaba más a él. Era demasiado tarde, el corte le golpeó el pecho, y su sangre salpicó por todo el lugar.

-Maldición...-masculló Urich.

Erza caminaba hacia él con la espada rozando el suelo. Urich, aún con toda la sangre que salía de su boca, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Muy buena pelea-musitó.

-Ríndete-le ordenó Erza.

-Rendirme-repitió Urich con desaprobación-¿No pudiste haber dicho algo mejor?

-¡¡ERZA!!-se escuchó la voz de Wendy llamándola. La pelirroja levantó la mirada en dirección por la que vino-¡La tengo!

Urich también levantó la mirada. Y enmudeció después de notar lo que habían hecho. Wendy levantaba por encima de su cabeza la reliquia "Discentra". ¿Cuándo fue que la consiguieron?, Se preguntó Urich.

Al darse cuenta de su expresión, Erza habló.

-¿Pensabas que no venimos con un plan?

Urich miró detrás de Erza. Su ejército había sido derrotado: unos congelados por ahí, otros apaleados por allá. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que los habían vencido.

-No sé cuánto tiempo permanecerán así, y no me importa. Pero nos iremos de aquí, con la reliquia.

-No. ¡No, no, no!-Urich estaba eufórico. No podía creer que lo habían vencido, y mucho menos tan pronto de haber comenzado su misión-¡¡NO!!

-Perdiste, Urich.

-¡¡NO...!!-Urich enmudeció de momento. Llevó ambas manos a la garganta con una expresión de dolor.

Cayó de cara al suelo, retorciéndose como un gusano en sal.

Se escuchó un grito a la distancia. Wendy dejó caer la reliquia de su mano, le había quemado la palma, como si hubiera tratado de tomar un metal al rojo vivo; los magos de Fairy Tail pudieron escuchar algo. Un sonido tan fuerte que los sacó de sus pensamientos. Un sonido que demostraba vitalidad: un latido. La reliquia se movía como si en verdad se tratara de un corazón latente, recién arrancado de las entrañas de cualquiera.

En el exterior, Birne Lock bajó rápidamente del tren que lo había traído a la ciudad de Volwatt, y abandonó como una bala la estación. Él sabía que si tardaba más tiempo, la situacion empeoraría. Su nerviosismo estaba por los cielos, y su cara reflejaba una preocupación más que grave. Era de vida o muerte.

Natsu se reincorporó, no por completo, pero pudo levantarse para unirse a sus amigos.

Urich seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, presa de un indescriptible dolor. Erza lo miraba confundida por lo que estaba pasando; la vez que encontraron a Urich en la estación, Erza pudo ver por unos minutos la reliquia, y en ningún momento hacía lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos. Parecía sólida, como cualquier objeto inanimado. Dedujo que sólo podía tratarse de algo malo, así que se dirigió a sus amigos.

-¡Chicos debemos destruir "Discentra" ahora!

-¿Ahora?-cuestionó Gray-pero mírala. Está palpitando. ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

-No lo sé, pero lo que sea que esté pasando no puede ser nada bueno. Por lo tanto debemos destruir esa cosa.

-Pero no sabemos qué podría pasar si la destruimos-replicó Lucy.

-¿Tenemos otra opción?-les preguntó la pelirroja. Natsu se acercó.

-Tomamos la reliquia y se la metemos a Urich por el...-

-¡Hablo en serio, Natsu!-interrumpió Erza-debemos pensar en algo entes de...-se interrumpió.

Urich ya no estaba en el suelo. Erza volteó a todos lados buscándolo. Su corazón se aceleró al descubrir que estaba detrás de Natsu.

-¡¡NATSU CUIDADO!!-chilló.

Natsu fue derribado por Urich. Forcejearon en el suelo por unos instantes. Todos quedaron en shock; la fuerza que ejercía Urich no era la misma de antes. Ahora, ni con toda la fuerza que empleara Natsu, no podía oponer resistencia. Era como luchar contra un tren en movimiento. Urich sujetó a Natsu de ambos brazos, dominándolo por completo. Abrió la boca y una nube negra salió de su interior.

La sustancia entró en la boca, ojos, y oídos del Dragon Slayer. Y sure cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Haciéndose más pálido, más delgado. La nube le estaba robando la vitalidad.

-¡¡NATSU!!-Erza se abalanzó sobre Urich y lo apartó de una potente patada en la espalda. Urich giró sobre sí mismo y se puso de pie.

-¡Están dentro de mí!-gritó-¡Debo sacarlos!

Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y de las comisuras de sus labios salía un líquido negro como el alquitrán.

Erza invocó una espada para defenderse de Urich. En ese momento entró alguien a la guarida tan rápido como un rayo, y tomó la reliquia. Birne Lock se detuvo en frente de Urich.

-¡Suficiente!-declaró-mira cómo terminaste, Shadow. Eso te pasa por meterte con fuerzas que no entiendes.

-¡Debo sacarlos!-exclamó Urich-¡Está dentro de mí!

-¿Señor Lock?-preguntó Erza.

-Quédense detrás de mí-les pidió. Volvió la vista hacia Urich-eres un tonto. Estás condenado.

-Condenado-repitió Urich varias veces-Lock.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Tengo que salvarte.

-¿Salvarme?-preguntó Urich con lágrimas en los ojos, o eso parecían. Eran igual de negras.

Un fuerte alarido llamó la atención de los demás. Natsu sufría. Erza se arrodilló junto a él y lo acunó en sus brazos.

-Resiste, Natsu.

Natsu escupió el líquido negro de su boca moviendo su rostro hacia la izquierda, para no salpicar a Erza de esa asquerosa sustancia. Y aún así, la pelirroja limpió un rastro del líquido con su pulgar de la comisura izquierda del labio de Natsu. El Dragon Slayer temblaba como un cachorro recién nacido, teniendo ligeros espasmos de vez en cuando; sin estar segura de sentir algo más que una simple amistad, Erza no podía verlo de esa forma, tan vulnerable. Hacía que se le estrujara el corazón.

Birne Lock comenzó a hablar en un dialecto desconocido para los chicos de Fairy Tail, ante esas palabras, Urich reaccionaba. Se trataba de cubrir los oídos para no escucharlo. Natsu también trataba de resistirse.

-¡¿Qué le está haciendo?!-exclamó Erza. Pero Birne no la escuchó, o pretendió no escucharla. Siguió con lo suyo.

Subió el tono con el que pronunciaba las palabras. Urich se sacudía y chillaba como un perro rabioso; Natsu sólo se revolvía en los brazos de Erza. "Está teniendo un mal sueño", se dijo Erza para calmar sus nervios.

Birne gritó una última palabra, y esa palabra sí pudieron reconocerla.

-¡¡...Ankhseram!!

Extendió la mano con la que sostenía la reliquia para mostrársela a Urich. Éste gritó a todo pulmón, y la nube negra salió disparada de la boca de su boca. Revoloteó en el aire por varios minutos, y luego se evaporó. Urich permanecía parado, levantando la cara hacia el techo de su guarida. Después de unos minutos, volteó hacia Birne y lo miró.

-Gracias, Lock...-masculló, para luego desplomarse al suelo. En el momento que tocó el suelo, su cuerpo se convirtió en grava. Los magos de Fairy Tail no tenían palabras.

-Descansa, viejo amigo.

Lock parecía nostálgico, observando lo que quedaba de Urich en el suelo, lo cual era raro para los chicos de Fairy Tail. Al salir de su ensimismamiento, se acercó, con la reliquia en mano, para ayudar a Natsu. Erza lo abrazó con fuerza y se interpuso entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?-cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Lo ayudaré.

-¿Y cómo sé que eso no le pasará a Natsu?

-Porque lo que hice con Urich fue limpiar su alma. Era inevitable que moriría. Pero con su amigo Natsu es cuestión de expulsar la nube. No absorbió tanto para preocuparse. Déjeme ayudar.

Erza dudó por unos segundos. Pero al ver el estado de Natsu otra vez, se dijo que todo saldría bien. Asintió.

Lock mascullaba las mismas palabras que había usado en Urich, aunque esta vez, la última frase fue cambiada. Las palabras, aunque desconocidas, no eran las mismas que antes. Terminó, y la nube salió del cuerpo de Natsu. Éste abrió los ojos lentamente, y al notar que todo mundo lo veía dijo.

-¿Porqué me miran todos?-inmediatamente todos sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre Natsu y lo abrazaron con felicidad-¿Dónde está Urich?

-Murió-le respondió Erza-Birne Lock intervino, y lo liberó.

-¿Dónde está el anciano Lock?

-Aquí-Erza señaló a Birne Lock, quien estaba en frente de Natsu. El pelirosado estaba confundido.

-Éste no es Lock.

-Claro que sí, soy yo-dijo, pero Natsu no estaba seguro. Olía al señor Lock, pero su apariencia era algo diferente.

-A propósito, señor Lock-intervino Erza.

-Dígame señorita Erza.

-¿Porqué es que se ve tan joven?

Birne Lock ya no mostraba la misma apariencia que cuando lo conocieron. En su lugar se encontraba un hombre que se encontraba en sus treintas; cabello anaranjado, tan largo que le llegaba hasta las cejas. Era rizado; vestía la misma ropa con la que lo encontraron en la aldea, excepto que cruzaba la mitad de su cuerpo un cinturón de cuero beige, en el cual tenía una bolsa, donde había guardado la reliquia aún refulgente. Pero ahora, se veía en total control.

-Muy bien-dijo el joven Lock, tomando asiento en frente de todos-cuando mi abuelo me entregó la reliquia, me pidió hacer un juramento. Vínculo mi energía vital con la de "Discentra". Por lo que si es activada, la reliquia me otorga cierta cantidad de poder.

-¿Le otorga poder?-preguntó Erza.

-Sí. Es uno de los beneficios que obtenemos al cuidarla, nos ayuda a luchar. Ser físicamente resistentes. Pero tiene un costo: si la reliquia es usada para cualquier cosa, excepto para lo que fue creada. Ésta se torna en un estado de emergencia. La energía que emana de ella se vuelve inestable.

-Por eso me quemó la mano-comentó Wendy.

-Sí; Urich era necio, usaba la reliquia para controlar, asesinar, y desaparecer gente. Cuando en realidad la reliquia es un instrumento del bien. Crea, alivia, y cambia el malestar del mundo; aquél estado de emergencia se activó tan fuerte que estaba a punto de explotar. Y fue esa misma energía de emergencia la que me rejuveneció hasta hacerme de ésta edad

Todos ampliaron los ojos como platos.

-Se los dije-aclaró Erza-les dije que no era nada bueno.

-Y tenía razón, señorita Erza. Si no hubiera intervenido, y usado la reliquia para curar. No estaríamos teniendo ésta conversación. Y ahora...-Birne Lock sacó la reliquia de su bolsa, y la depositó en el suelo-les pido que la destruyan.

-¿Cómo?

-Destruyan "Discentra".

-Pero, si la reliquia está ligada a su fuerza vital. Usted...-

-Moriré.

-¡No!-exclamó Erza-no podemos hacerlo.

-Háganlo. Para que la reliquia no vuelva a afectar a terceros, yo mismo lo sé. Se los pido por favor.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, buscando la respuesta ante la petición del joven Lock. Ellos se encontraban ahí para cumplir la misión que les asignaron...bueno, que le asignaron a Erza. Pero no la iban a cumplir a costa de una vida, mucho menos de quien hizo la petición. Nadie se levantó en ese momento.

-Yo lo haré-todos voltearon en dirección a Erza, y ésta, bajó la mirada. Natsu recobró la conciencia, y trató de levantarse, escapando de los cálidos brazos de Erza.

-Natsu-musitó ella-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Lock se acercó a nosotros, nos encomendó una misión, y debemos cumplirla. Además-agregó-lo pidió como un hombre, nadie debe negarle nada a alguien que pide las cosas: por favor. Eso no es propio de Fairy Tail.

Natsu se acercó tambaleante a Birne Lock. Él lo miraba con asombro desde abajo. El Dragon Slayer extendió la mano, pidiéndole la reliquia, y ésta le fue entregada con sumo cuidado por el joven Lock. El pelirosado envolvió la reliquia con sus llamas anaranjadas, todos lo observaban; la reliquia reaccionó ante el intenso calor y una grieta apareció en la superficie, luego otra, una más, se cubrió de varias grietas hasta que por fin se quebró con una pequeña detonación.

Birne Lock sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, luego cambió a una sensación cálida, que fue expandiéndose hasta sus brazos, piernas, y cabeza. Se sentía adormilado.

-Gracias, joven Natsu-dijo Birne Lock. Luego volteó hacia todos los presentes-chicos de Fairy Tail. Gracias por aceptar ésta misión; tengo una recompensa para ustedes en mi casa, vayan por ella más tarde.

-No hace falta, señor Lock-comentó Erza con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Por favor. Insisto.

-...lo harémos. No se preocupe. Gracias.

Feliz de poder escuchar esas palabras, Birne Lock sentía mucha alegría y satisfacción. Agachó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos; su cuerpo brilló con una luz propia, blanca, aumentaba hasta tal grado que Erza y los demás tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

Al volver en sí, Birne Lock había desaparecido.

Todos tomaron el camino de regreso hacia el gremio, pero antes, pasaron a la casa del señor Lock para averiguar qué clase de recompensa los esperaba ahí.

Los recibieron los aldeanos, y preguntaron por su honorable alcalde. No tuvieron más opción que decir la verdad; para mostrarle su cariño y respeto, los aldeanos prepararon un homenaje. Construyeron una estatua con las piedras más preciosas que podían conseguirse: Zafiros y Esmeraldas. La adornaron con flores, de todo tipo. Los niños hicieron dibujos y manualidades en su nombre. Ahí fue donde a pesar de que era una aldea pequeña, Birne Lock fue un alcalde muy querido por todos.

Erza llegó a la casa del señor Lock. Entró cuidadosamente por la entrada principal, y la miró cuidadosamente. Analizando las cosas que había en la casa: muebles sencillos, un reloj de pared que parecía estar hecho a mano, la cocina de igual manera era muy humilde, la recamara, muy bien ordenada y limpia. "Un admirable hombre", pensó la pelirroja. Accidentalmente pateó uno de los muebles, y una foto cayó sobre la alfombra junto a la base de la cama. Erza la levantó y no pudo evitar ver dicha foto: El señor Lock, con la misma apariencia que cuando se fue, abrazando a una chica de la misma edad que Erza pero más baja. De apariencia inocente, y del mismo color de cabello. Se veían muy felices. Se trataba de la hija del señor Lock, e inmediatamente Erza se sintió mal por ella. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella ante la muerte de su padre? Además, justo cuando se hizo esa pregunta, Erza se dio cuenta de algo que jamás había pensado hasta ese momento: ¿Dónde se encontraría su padre? ¿Trató de buscarla después de que fue secuestrada? ¿Qué significaba para él?

Tomó asiento en la cama del señor Lock, aturdida ante la idea de haber sido abandonada, y algo crujió debajo de ella. Una hoja de papel. Erza la tomó, y leyó su contenido. Eran las escrituras de la casa, junto con una carta.

"Cuídenla tanto como yo lo hice", decía la carta. Los ojos de Erza se humedecieron.

 ** _Finale._**

 ** _DexterMadness 31: Te entiendo viejo, pero sabemos cómo terminan las cosas para quienes lo subestiman._**

 ** _Erza Ps: No te preocupes, pequeña padawan. No me molesta que me molesten...bueno, para nada me molestan que los fanáticos de mi historia me pidan actualizar más seguido. Todo lo contrario, me motivan. Mientras tanto seguiré trabajando en la trama, ¿Vale?_**

 ** _Sin más qué agregar, me despido. No olviden darle Fav a la historia, y dejar un Review._**

 ** _Sayonara_** :)


	11. Smooth Criminal: Capítulo 8

**_Queridos aprendices, a ocurrido un milagro...¡HolyBlue a publicado dos capítulos en menos de un mes, yay! Al menos por mi lado eso es un milagro, jejeje. Ahora sí viene lo shido._**

 ** _Ni crean que vamos a terminar tan rápido, todavía faltan seis arcos argumentales, contando éste que apenas va a iniciar. Y esos conforman la primera mitad de éste Fic. Estoy emocionado que incluso podría explotar._**

 ** _De ahora en adelante me concentraré en publicar más seguido para no tenerlos en ascuas y que disfruten de ésta hermosa pareja que es "Naza" ¿Ó es "Ertsu"? Yo prefiero "Natsu X Erza" deja las cosas en claro._**

 ** _Sin más qué agregar, los dejo con éste que es el inicio del arco argumental:_**

 **Smooth Criminal**

 **~~Chapter 8** ~~

Era media noche, las calles solitarias y el ambiente era frío, tan frío que podría congelarse la punta de los dedos; era tan tranquilo que incluso el más mínimo ruido podía oírse a la distancia: El maullar de un gato, una cantina cerrando sus puertas, los pasos apresurados de una joven; vestida con ropa de invierno: una chamarra afelpada color vino, unos pantalones azul claro, guantes, y una gorra de lana blanca. Se veía muy bien, bastante linda en realidad; los cabellos verde oscuro sobresalían de la gorra y descendían en pequeños caireles rizados.

Caminaba rápido, asustada de lo que fuera a encontrar en la calle, o de cualquier cosa que apareciera frente a ella. Con las manos entrelazadas trataba de liberarse del horrendo frío que la atormentaba desde que salió de trabajar. "Maldito frío", pensaba ella.

Rápidamente una mano la sujetó del hombro, liberándola de su ensimismamiento, y la volteó para mirarla de frente.

-Te encontré-declaró una voz tan suave como la seda.

La joven temblaba de miedo. Estaba asustada, aterrada. Su corazón latía con gran intensidad.

Empujó a su atacante tan fuerte como pudo, se liberó de su agarre y salió huyendo. Corría por las calles como si estuviera montada en una bicicleta; tan rápido que el viento le golpeaba la cara. Volteó sobre el hombro, y encontró a su atacante pisándole los talones. Gritó, para luego chocar contra otra persona al cruzar la calle. Una bolsa de papel llena de víveres cayó al suelo, y una botella de leche se rompió.

La joven levantó la mirada y notó que había chocado contra otra chica. Una chica que vestía un hermoso vestido azul claro con blanco, su cabello blanco brillaba tenue bajo la luz de la luna. Lisanna Strauss.

La peliblanca se frotó la zona donde recibió el golpe, y abrió los ojos. La joven se abalanzó sobre ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos.

-Ayúdame-suplicó con ojos llorosos-ayúdame por favor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-Alguien me está siguiendo. Por favor ayúdame.

Lisanna se liberó gentilmente del agarre de la joven y revisó la calle por donde venía. De un lado a otro, por más que miraba no encontraba nada. Las calles estaban vacías con excepción de ellas dos. Regresó con la joven y trató de tranquilizarla acariciándole el hombro.

-Calma. No hay nadie en la calle. Deberías acompañarme, ya es tarde, así que hoy pasarás la noche en el gremio.

La joven asintió. Lisanna le ayudó a levantarse, y ambas caminaron en dirección a Fairy Tail.

-Lamento haber tirado tus compras-se disculpó la joven.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Con que ésto fue lo que encontraste en la casa-comentó Gray al leer las escrituras de la casa del señor Lock-sus escrituras.

-Sí-respondió Erza con tristeza-no puedo evitar sentirme mal por el señor Lock.

-El señor Lock seguramente fue un buen hombre, y excelente padre...-al decir eso, Erza sintió que le estrujaban su corazón. Gray lo notó, y se sintió culpable.

-Me preocupa su hija. ¿Cómo tomará la noticia?

-No puedes saberlo.

-Estoy pensando en visitarla en el consejo.

-¡¿Trabaja en el consejo?!-exclamó Lucy. Erza asintió.

-Lime, la niña que conocimos en la aldea-Natsu afirmó con la cabeza-nos dijo que la hija del señor Lock estaba en la guardia real. Seguramente ahí la encontraré. Voy a ir...para decirle la noticia.

-¿Estarás bien, Erza? ¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros vaya contigo?-le preguntó Wendy, preocupada por su amiga. Erza negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Wendy. Pero debo hacer ésto sola. Estaré bien.

Finalmente habían llegado al gremio. Natsu, como siempre, pateó la entrada con todas sus fuerzas para luego anunciar su llegada como si se hubiera golpeado el dedo meñique del pie: Con un sonoro grito. Pero ésta vez nadie le hizo caso, ni siquiera voltearon. Los demás miembros de Fairy Gail estaban concentrados en algo más, que los mantenía a todos reunidos en el centro del comedor. Natsu y sus amigos intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron al centro, ligeramente intrigados. Descubrieron que en medio de todos ellos, se encontraba Lisanna, y junto a ella la misma chica de antes, del cabello verde.

-¡Lisanna!-la llamó Erza abriéndose paso entre el tumulto. La pelo blanca volteó al escuchar su nombre y amplió los ojos al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Erza! ¡Amigos!-Lisanna se levantó de su asiento-me alegra que hayan regresado.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porqué están todos reunidos aquí?

-Bueno...ayer en la noche fui a comprar víveres para preparar la comida de hoy, y cuando crucé la calle ésta joven-Lisanna señaló a la joven peliverde-chocó contra mí. Dijo que la seguían.

-¿En verdad?-Lisanna asintió. Y Erza volteó hacia sus amigos, quienes escuchaban atentamente detrás suyo-¿Y quién es ella?

-Se llama Annabelle White. Pero pueden llamarla Annie.

Lisanna le cedió el paso a Erza, quien se acercó lentamente hacia Annie. Ella le dedicó una tierna mirada, como suplicando que la protegerán. Pidiendo ayuda.

-Hola, Annie-dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola. Tú eres Erza Scarlet, ¿Verdad?-Annie parecía tranquila, más relajada que antes.

-Sí, así es. Dinos qué te pasó, Annie-pidió. Y la expresión de Annie cambió rápidamente a una de angustia.

-Alguien intentó lastimarme ayer. No pude ver quién era, o cómo vestía. Tenía mucho miedo.

-Puedo imaginármelo.

-Choqué contra Lisanna y le tiré sus compras de las manos-la voz de Annie se quebró al final, y sus ojos se humedecieron-perdona-le dijo a Lisanna.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes-aclaró ella. Annie se limpió una lágrima que salió de su ojo derecho.

-Me ofreció pasar la noche aquí. Pero ahora tengo miedo de salir a la calle.

-Tranquila, Annie-musitó Erza con una voz cálida y amable-si tú quieres te puedo acompañar a casa. Sólo dime dónde es.

-¡¿En serio?!-Annie estaba sorprendida, incluso conmovida. No pudo evitar romper a llorar, alterando un poco los nervios de los demás—¡¡GRACIAS!!-chilló.

-¿Porqué eres tan llorona?-preguntó Natsu al acercarse. Erza lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Lucy le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-¡No seas tan insensible!-exclamó la rubia.

Annie levantó la mirada, observó a Natsu por varios minutos, analizando su imagen con expresión perdida. Luego se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, en los labios.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquella acción. Erza y Lucy enmudecieron.

-¡Te amo, Natsu Dragneel!-siseó-cásate conmigo.

-¿...eh?

Erza sujetó a Annie de los hombros, y con un poco de agresividad la apartó encima de Natsu; su cara tan roja como un tomate. Después de darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado, recobró la compostura y le preguntó a la peliverde con voz serena.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-debajo de su ojo derecho, podía notarse un tic nervioso.

-Porque yo lo amo-aceptó Annie con una tierna sonrisa-no existe otra razón.

-¿Disculpa?-le preguntó Lucy saliendo del transe.

-Cuando veo a Natsu, siento algo extraño en mi interior. Aquí-Annie señaló su pecho, directamente a su corazón. Y su estómago-me siento...especial.

-¡¡Esa no es razón para besarme!!-espetó Natsu hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Pero, mi amor. ¿No entiendes lo que siento por ti?

"Mi amor", repitió Erza en sus adentros. Una y otra vez. ¿Porqué le afectaba que Annie se refiriera a Natsu así? Él no era su pareja. Pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. Y jamás había vivido algo como lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Posó su mano derecha en el hombro de Annie, y con la misma voz serena de antes le dijo.

-Vayamos a Fairy Hills. Podrás pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones vacías. Yo pagaré tu estadía-Annie, después de mirar por última vez a Natsu con ojos de amor puro, asintió y caminó junto a Erza.

Todos les abrieron paso, aún atónitos por lo que pasó. No les quitaban la vista de encima, en especial cierta maga de espíritus celestiales, quien fulminaba a Annie con ojos que parecían sacar fuego.

Erza, en compañía de Annie, llegaron al edificio donde se hospedaban la mayoría de las chicas del gremio: Fairy Hills. Le mostró su habitación a la chica peliverde, para después meterse a la suya y suspirar de alivio. Finalmente en casa.

Se dispuso a tomar un baño; sumergiéndose en la tina de porcelana, con burbujas que cubrían el ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo desnudo. El agua caliente relajaba al máximo su cuerpo por completo. Era lo que necesitaba después de tan agotadora misión.

La imagen de Annie besando a Natsu inundó su mente como el agua cristalina que llena un vaso con agua. Lo repetía una y otra vez. Una película interminable. Se deslizó más profundo en la tina hasta que el agua le llegó a la nariz. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" , se preguntó. Era Natsu de quien se trataba. El mismo Natsu que era muy rebelde de niño y que sólo pensaba en luchar contra ella. El mismo Natsu que por más que uno lo reprendiera, hacía lo que era su santa voluntad. El mismo Natsu que la salvó de la explosión de Etherion en la torre paraíso.

Una vez más la torre paraíso. Lo que ocurrió en aquél lugar que sólo le provocó dolor, despertó en su corazón algo que no creía capaz de sentir. Una chispa diminuta que seguía brillando, y que poco a poco iba creciendo. Aunque ella no quería admitirlo; el sentimiento que cruzó por su mente no fue confusión, o desconcierto, o una simple protección hacia su amigo. Era algo más poderoso, y complicado.

"¿Estoy celosa?", se preguntó.

Terminó de bañarse, y alguien llamó a la puerta. Annie. Erza se sorprendió al verla por la hendidura de la puerta; tratar con la chica que besó a su mejor amigo era lo último que esperaba esa noche. Se sacudió esos malos pensamientos y emociones, y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, Annie? ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada, solo...quería ver cómo te encontrabas.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Es que...perdí el control allá en el gremio y...-

-Espera-interrumpió Erza la explicación de Annie. Volteó a ambos lados del pasillo, esperando que nadie las estuviera escuchando-mejor entra. No quiero que se esparza un rumor malintencionado.

Annie entró a la habitación de Erza. Ella cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, y observó a la peliverde con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué decías?

-Perdón. No debí actuar así, es que Natsu es tan...-Annie dibujó una extraña expresión en su rostro. Indescriptible-hermoso.

-¿Natsu hermoso?-Erza ahogó una carcajada.

-Oye-replicó Annie-no te burles.

-No es burla. Me parece divertida la idea de que Natsu sea..."Hermoso"-

Annie le sonrió a Erza, y ella le correspondió.

Tal vez sea algo oportuno. Erza podía conocer mejor a la extraña chica peliverde que aparentemente tenía un profundo enamoramiento hacia Natsu. Pensó que tal vez la estaba juzgando mal.

La noche terminó con Erza peinando cuidadosamente el brillante y sedoso cabello verde de Annie. Para luego ser su turno. Inclusive le hizo una larga trenza con su increíble y deslumbrante cabello rojo. Erza le contó sus misiones con los demás, los enemigos que enfrentó. Pareciera que estaban teniendo una pijamada. Una verdadera e increíble pijamada de chicas. Lo que a Erza le parecía asombroso.

Pero como todo en el mundo, siempre hay un final. El cansancio las dominó, y cayeron en un profundo sueño. En el exterior todo parecía ser muy tranquilo; tan sólo en unas calles podía verse a una figura caminar en dirección a Fairy Hills. Una figura masculina, caminando tan silenciosamente que parecía no tocar el suelo. Un espíritu es pena que buscaba su razón de ser. Sacó una cuchilla de su manga, y se preparó para atacar.

 **Continuará...**

 ** _Haruzafiro: Gracias mi amigo. Y bienvenido, disfruta de este Fic y comparteme tus comentarios :)_**


	12. Smooth Criminal: Capítulo 9

**~~Chapter 9~~**

Cerca del río, dentro de un departamento.

-¿Quién se cree que es esa mocosa? Besar a Natsu de esa forma, tomándonos desprevenidos a todos en el gremio. "Te amo, Natsu. Cásate conmigo." ¿Cómo puede decir esas palabras tan a la ligera? ¡¡Y EN FRENTE DE NOSOTROS!!

Lucy estaba eufórica. Murmurando entre dientes con una intensidad y coraje que hasta podían sentirse flotando en el aire. Pateó uno de sus muebles tan fuerte que rebotó en la pared, para luego caer con un golpe sordo en el suelo.

-¡Oye, cállate!-le gritó una señora al otro lado de la pared.

-¡¡Oblígueme, anciana!!-rigió la rubia. Después de unos segundos recapacitó su acción y se arrepintió de lo que hizo-¡¡Perdón!!

Plue, quien estuvo toda la rabieta de Lucy sentado en la orilla de su cama, alzó la patitas y...¿Ladró? ¿Maulló? Musitó su nombre. Lucy inspiró para tratar de calmarse, y tomó asiento junto al espíritu de perrito blanco.

-Creo que estoy sobrereaccionando. No es que ya de pronto Natsu se enamore perdidamente de esa tal Annie con un solo beso. Lo conozco, y no haría tal cosa.

-Plue, Plue.

-Sí, ya sé.

-Plue.

-Todo lo contrario: Me siento muy tranquila en estos momentos. Desquité mi ira con la mesa de centro.

-Plue...¡Plue!-Lucy enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Erza con todo esto?-le preguntó la rubia a Plue. Pero antes de que el espíritu le diera una respuesta, un estruendo interrumpió el momento.

Lucy se asomó por la ventana para tratar de averiguar de qué se trataba. Una nube de humo ascendía hacia el cielo, cerca del gremio. La rubia estaba confundida al principio, pero reaccionó a tiempo y concluyó de qué se trataba.

Fairy Hills está siendo atacado.

El lateral izquierdo del techo estaba destruido; algo había explotado desde dentro y llenó todo el edificio con humo. Todas las residentes salieron sin perder tiempo al patio principal, una de ellas sostenía a Annie en brazos. Se había desmayado, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cenizas.

Mientras tanto, las chicas de Fairy Tail luchaban contra el agresor de Annie. Cana, Levy, Juvia, y sobre todo Erza quien sostenía una katana en su mano derecha. Todas lo miraban con ojos cortantes, como si se tratara de un insecto que debía ser aplastado.

Cana fue la primera en contraatacar. Lanzó tres de sus cartas en dirección al sujeto desconocido, éste levantó su cuchilla y con ágiles movimientos las cortó por la mitad en pleno aire. Cana chasqueó la lengua.

Juvia apareció detrás del desconocido y lo atacó con una oleada de agua que parecía ser una cuchilla del tamaño de su brazo. Su ataque fue esquivado. El desconocido le soltó un golpe, pero éste se hundió en el cuerpo de Juvia y quedó atorado en sus adentros.

-¡Ahora! -

-¡Solid Script: Fire!-exclamó Levy y aparecieron cuatro palabras que deletreaban "Fire" hechas enteramente de flamas abrasadoras.

Las letras golpearon al sujeto directamente en su espalda, provocandole quemaduras de primer grado. Las cicatrices se movían lentamente, y se hacían más pequeñas. Diminutas. Hasta que desaparecieron. Levy amplió los ojos sorprendida e intercambió miradas con Erza.

-¡¿Viste eso?!-Erza asintió.

-Veamos si sobrevive a esto-la pelirroja masculló.

Levantó la espada y se dirigió hacia el sujeto. Juvia se apartó. El sujeto volteó sobre su hombro y recibió de lleno el ataque de Erza. Su torso fue cortado del hombro izquierdo hasta el lateral derecho, por debajo del costillar. La sangre salió a borbotones. Pero inmediatamente se detuvo, regresó al interior del cuerpo del sujeto, y la cortada se cerró como si se tratara de un cierre.

Erza no cambió su expresión.

-Eso pude sentirlo-dijo el sujeto mirando su pecho. Las chicas se reunieron, e hicieron una línea en frente de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Annie?-le preguntó Erza.

-Esa chica no es quien crees que es. Déjame encargarme de ella.

-No en mi Guardia-Erza se puso en guardia, y las demás la secundaron.

-No quiero pelear con ustedes. Mal interpretan las cosas...-una enorme silueta apareció detrás del sujeto y lo golpeó con su enorme puño en la cabeza. Dejándolo inconsciente.

Taurus, de la puerta dorada del signo de Tauro, levantó los brazos en señal de victoria y dejó salir un grito de guerra. Lucy apareció detrás de él, con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Erza se Acercó al sujeto y rápidamente lo amarró con los restos de las cortinas del edificio, aunque estaban quemadas, podrían ayudarle en algo.

-Eres muy oportuna, Lucy-le dijo Erza.

-Vi el humo desde mi departamento, imaginé que necesitarían ayuda.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó.

-Este hombre se escabulló por los pasillos de Fairy Hills, buscaba a Annie. Trató de matarla.

-¿Y dónde está la mocosa?

-¿Cómo?-inquirió Erza. Lucy se mordió la lengua, y corrigió su pregunta.

-¿Y Annie?-sentía que su boca se llenaba de veneno al pronunciar su nombre.

-Está con las chicas. Se desmayó.

-Como siempre, Lucy, tienes un cuerpo espectacular-elogió Taurus a la rubia, retorciendo su cuerpo como sólo el espíritu sabía hacer. Levantando los labios y juntando ambas manos. Lucy inspiró resignada, y cerró la puerta del Toro dorado.

Después de unos instantes los demás miembros del gremio llegaron para auxiliar a las chicas, incluido el maestro Makarov.

Erza les contó lo sucedido, y ahora todos se tomaron más seriamente el caso de Annie. No se trataba de una chica miedosa que buscaba desesperadamente la atención de los demás, era real, tan real que destruyó los dormitorios.

Al notar los daños causados, el maestro les sugirió que durmieran en el gremio hasta que Fairy Hills fuera reconstruido. Todas aceptaron.

Annie finalmente había recuperado el conocimiento, Erza se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse, y revisó su cuerpo para serciorarse de que no tuviera alguna herida grave. Todo estaba bien; la multitud ya se había puesto manos ala obra en la reconstrucción, así que sólo eran ellas dos, Lucy, Juvia, Gray y Natsu en el centro.

-¿Ya se fue?-preguntó Annie.

-Algo así-respondió Erza-está por allá.

La pelirroja señaló a la izquierda de Annie. Recostado en el tronco de un árbol, el sujeto que las atacó seguía inconsciente y atado. Annie sintió un escalofrío al verlo, y se acercó a Natsu con los brazos abiertos, lo rodeó, y estrujó con fuerza.

-Ayúdame, cariño. No dejes que me atrape-musitó. Natsu no sabía qué hacer.

Lucy frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. "Mocosa chillona", pensó. Erza simplemente cruzó los brazos.

-Él ya no hará nada-aclaró Lucy con seriedad-se lo van a llevar a la cárcel del concejo.

-Por lo que estarás a salvo, Annie-agregó Erza, firme en su posición.

-Gracias, Chicos-siseó Annie.

-Por lo que ya puedes soltarme-dijo Natsu tratando de apartar a la peliverde. Pero ella no sedía, sus brazos, aunque delgados, eran fuertes. El Dragon Slayer se resignó a ser abrazado por ella. Lo que molestó a Erza y a Lucy.

-Ya tienes novia, Natsu-le bromeó Gray.

Y con esas palabras, se dispararon muchas cosas: Annie levantó la mirada hacia Natsu, mirándolo con esperanza y cariño. Erza y Lucy fulminaron a Gray con una mirada de pocos amigos. Y lo que fue aún peor: Natsu desvío la mirada, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Erza lo notó, y agachó la mirada. "¿Hasta qué punto llegaron las cosas así"?, pensó.

La cabeza de Erza era un revoltijo de preguntas, tantas, que incluso le provocaban dolor. Todo lo desencadenó la llegada de Annie al gremio, y con ella sus sentimientos hacia el Dragon Slayer.

Empezó por organizar las preguntas que golpeaban su cabeza, y a responderlas ella misma.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo? Una chica llegó al gremio. Annabelle White, a quien persigue un hombre desconocido. Fue atrapado. Ella tiene sentimientos hacia Natsu".

"¿Cuáles sentimientos? Admiración, afecto, cariño...y amor".

"¿Porqué siente todo eso? Porque ella lo admira. La noche antes de que nos atacaran ella me lo dijo. En una ocasión vio a Natsu pelear, y la impactó tanto su lucha y las habilidades que tenía. La admiración cambió en corto tiempo a hasta convertirse en amor".

"¿Tú qué piensas de eso? Que esta bien. Todos tenemos a alguien que admiramos y que empezamos a amar perdidamente. Si Natsu elige corresponder sus sentimientos, está en todo su derecho".

"¿Entonces porqué te importa tanto? No lo sé".

"¿Porqué no lo sabes? Porque Natsu es mi amigo, y no quiero estar confundiendo el afecto que le tengo, por...otra clase de sentimiento".

"¿Te mientes a ti misma?... Sí"

"¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ TE IMPORTA TANTO?... Porque me gusta, Natsu"

La guardia real llegó al lugar, y el maestro Makarov les entregó al desconocido, aún inconsciente. Le quitaron las cortinas y le pusieron unas esposas que neutralizaban cualquier magia que usara el desconocido para defenderse, lo subieron a la carreta, y se marcharon tranquilamente.

Annie no soltó a Natsu en ningún momento desde que llegó, prácticamente caminaba a la par de él. Daba un paso, y ella lo seguía; tuvo que acompañarlo al gremio para mostrarle dónde podría dormir, en qué sección. Pasaron el comedor principal hasta llegar a las escaleras del segundo piso. Ahí, ya la esparaba una bolsa de dormir. Natsu sujetó a la peliverde de los brazos y se zafó de su agarre con delicadeza.

-Aquí pasarás la noche mientras tanto-dijo apartándose de ella-duerme un poco.

-Espera...-le suplicó con voz queda-por favor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Porqué no me has dado una respuesta?-preguntó.

-¿A qué?

-Te pedí que te casaras conmigo, y no me has respondido.

-No voy a casarme contigo-contestó Natsu sin más. La luz que brillaba en el rostro de Annie se esfumó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-la voz se le quebró final.

-Que no me voy a casar contigo.

-...si vas a decirme algo, dímelo ahora.

-Adiós, Annie-Natsu dio media vuelta, pero algo se lo impidió. Annie seguía sujetándolo por la muñeca.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó, llorando todo un río-¿Porqué no te quieres casar conmigo? ¡Yo te amo! ¡ES LO QUE HACEN LAS PAREJAS CUANDO ESTÁN PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADAS!

-Si nosotros no somos pareja-aclaró el Dragon Slayer-ni siquiera te conozco.

-...no. ¡No! Hay algo más. Hay una razón por la que no quieres casarte conmigo...-Annie guardó silencio por un momento, analizando la "Respuesta" que había cruzado por su mente-hay ALGUIEN, ¿Verdad?-dedujo.

-¿Qué?

-Estás enamorado de alguien más-masculló Annie con la mirada perdida en la nada-¿Quién? ¡¿Quién fue capaz de robarme tu amor?!

-No hay nadie más-aclaró Natsu-no hay un nosotros. No hay nada.

Annie repasó los momentos desde que llegó a Fairy Tail. Recordando a todas las chicas con quienes tuvo contacto para deducir de quién se trataba. Entonces recordó que cuando se abalanzó sobre Natsu para besarle con todo su amor, alguien la sostuvo de los hombros y la apartó con rudeza del Dragon Slayer. Alguien que apenas podía contener sus celos pero no su tic nervioso debajo del ojo derecho.

"La pelirroja", se dijo Annie.

-Es Erza, ¿No?-Natsu se paralizó, su expresión confundida-¡¿No es cierto?!

-Claro que no-Natsu, al ver el arrebato de Annie, trató de que su voz sonara calmada y serena-¿Cómo puedes pensar que Erza...?

-¡¡SÍ ES ELLA!!-chilló-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Íbamos a casarnos, íbamos a formar una familia...¡¡PASARÍAMOS LA ETERNIDAD JUNTOS!!

-Annie...-musitó Natsu.

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!-exclamó la peliverde-¡¡Déjame sola!!-suplicó.

Natsu, aún confundido, sabía que no era momento para hablar con ella, aunque no hubiera hecho nada para ponerla en ese estado. Así que decidió dar media vuelta, y salir del gremio.

Annie se dejó caer de rodillas, cubriendo sus ojos para ocultar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Se escurrían entre sus dedos. Cerró lentamente los puños, y apareció una mirada que podría cortarte como un trozo de queso. Una cólera que podría vencer un tornado y a un terremoto juntos.

-Creí que eras mi amiga-masculló-¡¡AHORA LO PAGARÁS!!

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Erza Ps: Descuida, joven aprendiz. Tu efusividad es comprensible. Me hace feliz que te encante esta historia.**

 **Erza Ps (¡¿De nuevo?!) : ¡Diablos, señorita! Jejeje, dos comentarios en un sólo día. Pero no malinterpretes mis palabras, es sólo que me asombra que alguien escriba muchos comentarios. Y sólo me queda decirte que...todavía no has visto nada. *Maniática Risa***


	13. Smooth Criminal: Capítulo 10

**~~Chapter 10~~**

-¿Está listo el prisionero para su celda?-le preguntó un guardia a otro.

-Sí. Ya encontramos sus datos en el registro. Tenemos una celebridad aquí-señaló el segundo guardia al desconocido, aquél que atacó a Annie.

-¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata?

-Morgan Le Fay

-¡¡No puede ser!!-exclamó el primer guardia-no lo conozco-El primer guardia rodó los ojos.

-Morgan Le Fay-comenzó a decir-se le busca por cargos como: Hurto. Resistirse ante la ley. Secuestro. Acoso. Y asesinato en masa.

-¡Demonios, viejo!-le espetó el primer guardia al ahora Mencionado Morgan-sí que estás enfermo, compañero.

-Mis crímenes de antes me persiguen-señaló-todo es un mal entendido.

-Seguro, Miggy-se burló el segundo guardia-todos aquí dicen eso.

-En verdad-afirmó-yo no hice nada de eso. Debo salir de aquí.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-preguntó el primer guardia. Morgan guardó silencio. Ambos guardias sonrieron engreídamente -eso imaginé.

El primer guardia agarró a Morgan de ambos brazos y lo arrojó dentro de su celda. La cabeza del hombre golpeó el suelo, pero no se quejó en absoluto. Simplemente guardó silencio, y aceptó su cruel destino.

"Debo regresar a Fairy Tail. Tengo que salvarlos", pensó.

Un siseo se escuchó en la celda adjunta, a la izquierda de Morgan. Levantó la cabeza en esa dirección, y rebuscó en la oscuridad alguna forma, o silueta.

-Psst...oye, niño-siseó.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Morgan, finalmente sintiendo el golpe en la cabeza.

-Quieres salir de aquí, ¿No?

-Desde luego que sí-aceptó Morgan-¿Pero cómo haré eso? Estamos en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad del consejo.

-Yo te puedo sacar, sólo debes hacer lo que te diga-Morgan enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y quién eres, extraño?-una mano salió de la oscuridad, por entre los barrotes.

-Me llamó Krecht. Krecht Millory.

-Morgan-dijo, sin aceptar la mano. Krecht la retrajo-¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?

-Por la puerta principal-respondió Krecht como si nada. Como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. Morgan ahogó una carcajada.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-No hace falta hacerlo, simplemente me quedaré esperando a que suceda-ante tal respuesta, Morgan creyó que Krecht estaba demente. Pero siguió su juego, para saber qué más diría. Picó su curiosidad.

-Nada pasa así como así; guardias con el mejor armamento habitan esta cárcel. Son buenos, entrenados desde los veinte años por los mejores soldados que les precedieron. ¿Vas a vencer eso?-Krecht no respondió.

Hubo un silencio total en las celdas por casi cinco minutos, incluso Morgan había creído que Krecht se había quedado dormido. Después habló.

-¿Porqué estás aquí, Morgan?

-Los magos de Fairy Tail me atraparon y entregaron a la guardia-Krecht chasqueó la lengua.

-El mundo es un pañuelo. Lo mismo me pasó a mí, con la ligera excepción de que a mí me dejaron abandonado en un asqueroso pueblo. Esos asquerosos pueblerinos me reconocieron y entregaron.

-¿Qué hiciste para que Fairy Tail te entregara?

-Traté de matarlos-respondió Krecht con la voz ronca, carraspeó, y escupió a su izquierda-y lo haría de nuevo.

-¿Porqué?

-Diversión-dijo en un tono que reflejaba alegría y satisfacción.

-Eres todo un demente-masculló Morgan. Se escuchó a Krecht reír-¿Te parece gracioso?

-Obvio que sí. Sólo un demente reconoce a otro demente.

-Yo no lo soy.

-Claro que sí, señor "Hurto-acoso-robo" Etc, etc-Morgan finalmente se levantó del suelo, y se acercó a los barrotes que separaban su celda con la de Krecht.

-No. Hice. Nada. De eso. Déjame tranquilo.

-Claro, amigo. Y los perros dicen "Punn, punn"-bromeó Krecht. Morgan le dio la espalda, y se tiró al suelo.

-Ya cállate, viejo.

Erza caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, su vestuario habitual brillaba con una nueva intensidad que hasta ella misma se sorprendió; su cabello carmesí hondeaba con la brisa veraniega, regalándo una vista espectacular de su belleza natural. Los chicos y hombres que la veían pasar simplemente quedaban hipnotizados por ese intenso color de rojo, como las brazas ardientes de una fogata. El amanecer en el horizonte, se podría decir.

Hacía que sus mejillas enrojecieran por tanta atención.

Muchos creían que Erza era un monstruo atemorizante, que sólo sabía causar destrozos y asustar a las personas. Pero no se daban cuenta de que a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de las armas y armaduras que ella usaba para pelear, su temperamento, e incluso su forma de hablar, Erza seguía siendo una chica. Una atractiva chica.

Entró al gremio, demasiado calmado al parecer, y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de algo. Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa a la distancia, pero no era Lucy quien lo estaba acompañando, mucho menos Gray, en su lugar se encontraba una chica de cabello verde. Annie.

Estaban conversando. Natsu parecía incómodo pero escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Annie. Ella, desde que la conocieron, parecía estar a punto de llorar: tenía los ojos húmedos. "Annie es muy emocional", se dijo Erza en sus adentros. Y sonrió. Una comprensible sonrisa.

La pelirroja tomó asiento, como siempre, en la barra donde trabajaban Mirajane y su hermana Lisanna. Y en tan sólo un segundo, la primera apareció por la puerta.

-Buenos días, Erza-dijo con su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

-Buenos días, Mira.

-¿No te parece que se ven tiernos?-preguntó la peliblanca mirando de reojo a Natsu y Annie. Erza volteó sobre su hombro y regresó.

-Ajá-se limitó a responder.

-Pareciera que esos dos van a ser una linda pareja-Erza fingió una sonrisa.

-Seguramente-dijo con indiferencia. Mirajane miró fijamente a Erza por varios segundos. La pelirroja se deslizó por su silla, sintiéndose acorralada.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sé lo que te pasa-respondió Mirajane en tono pícaro. Erza trató de relajarse. Si Mirajane se daba cuanta, y seguramente lo haría, de sus sentimientos por Natsu, no la dejaría en paz.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Tú no quieres que Natsu tenga pareja-y como una cubetada de agua fría, Erza se estremeció-eso es normal. Natsu es tu mejor amigo y estás siendo muy sobreprotectora con él.

-S-Sí, sí. Tienes razón-respondió Erza con los nervios de punta.

-Tranquila, Erza. Debes saber que aunque él se encuentre en esas circunstancias, él nunca dejará de ser tu amigo.

-Sí. Mi amigo-masculló Erza, vacilante.

"Pero yo quiero más que ser su amiga", pensó. Erza volteó de nuevo hacia Natsu y Annie, habían terminado de hablar, y la chica peliverde se levantó del asiento junto al Dragon Slayer. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la barra, donde se encontraban Erza y Mirajane. Inmediatamente la pelirroja le dio la espalda, y esperó su llegada.

-Hola, Annie-le saludó Mirajane-¿Cómo va todo?

-De maravilla-respondió Annie. Erza la miró de reojo, y su expresión era algo inquieta. Como si les fuera a contestar algo más.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Mirajane.

-¡Natsu aceptó ser mi novio!-Annie gritó de emoción. Mirajane no podía creerlo. Y el corazón de Erza dio un vuelco.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó, y las dos gritaron de emoción.

Erza, desconcertada, sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. Fue como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe con un mazo en la cabeza. "No. Debe ser una mentira", se dijo. Estaba a punto de llorar, su mente se nubló, el cuerpo entumecido, y sus sentimientos rotos.

Annie la sorprendió con un abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Erza, escuchaste lo que dije?-cuestionó Annie. Erza trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero no podía ni sentir los labios-Natsu y yo ya somos novios.

Esas palabras rebotaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Erza, y apuñalaron su corazón.

-Me...-carraspeó-me alegro por ustedes dos. Si me disculpan...-Erza hizo un enorme esfuerzo para levantarse de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Mirajane.

-Tengo que ayudar con la construcción de Fairy Hills. Nos vemos-se despidió, y caminó a paso lento, pero seguro. Estaba mareada.

-¡Con cuidado!-le gritó Mirajane. Erza le hizo un ademán en afirmación.

-¿Crees que haya gustado la noticia?-le preguntó Annie a la peliblanca.

-Claro. Erza puede ser algo sobreprotectora pero, ¿Quién no lo es por sus amigos?

-Sí, tienes razón-sabiendo eso, y la forma de actuar de Erza, Annie dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa.

Morgan se encontraba sentado en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas muy cerca de su pecho. Estaba haciendo frío, y la humedad en el aire no le ayudaba en nada; pasaron treinta minutos, según él, desde que krecht dejó de hablar. Ahora se encontraba solo, en el largo pasillo.

La imagen de un hombre mayor cruzó por su mente. Su padre. Un hombre que Morgan había admirado desde que tenía conciencia; no era un hombre temido, no tenía dinero, tampoco poder. Él era un hombre honrado, humilde, y atento con sus hijos. Eso hasta que llegaron ese grupo de misteriosos sujetos a su hogar.

-¿Sigues ahí, niño?-la voz de Krecht sacó a Morgan de su ensimismamiento-¿Ya te moriste?

-Te dije que te callaras-reafirmó.

-Oh, vamos. Eres muy rencoroso, ¿No crees?

-Te dije que no soy un asesino. Soy inocente.

-Tus crímenes me importan muy poco, niño. Quiero saber si ya lo pensaste.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que podía sacarte de aquí si hacías lo que te decía. ¿Aceptas?

Morgan dudó por unos segundos. Su padre volvió a aparecer en su cabeza, como recordándole algo. Reaccionó y volteó hacia la celda de Krecht.

-No aceptaré nada-krecht no respondió, y Morgan siguió-si hago un trato contigo seré de tu misma calaña, y yo no soy así. Soy mejor que eso. Yo demostraré que soy inocente.

Krecht dejó salir una sonora carcajada. Prácticamente se había escuchado por toda la cárcel. Incluso las paredes vibraron.

-Tenía razón: ¡Eres sólo un niño! -Morgan se irguió de golpe, y se acercó una vez más a los barrotes.

-Mejor cállate, lunático. Yo nunca me volveré como tú...-una explosión sacudió el techo de las celdas, pequeños cúmulos de tierra cayeron sobre sus cabezas-¿Qué es eso?

-Mi boleto de salida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te dije que yo no haría nada para salir de aquí, que sucedería así nada más. Y eso está pasando. Ellos me van a encontrar.

-¿"Ellos" quienes?-Krecht rió. Una débil y larga risa.

-Oh, la desesperación y miseria que dejaste libres en el mundo-comenzó a recitar Krecht. Un pasaje que desde hace mucho se había aprendido de memoria-la curiosidad te invadió como abejas a la miel. Las puertas del infierno que abriste, dejarán una marca permanente en éste mundo.

La puerta de la celda recibió un fuerte golpe del otro lado, y fue derrumbada con un cuerpo del guardia que la custiodaba. El cuerpo del pobre hombre tenía moretones y cortadas muy profundas.

Una silueta apareció en la entrada. De baja estatura, redonda y compacta. Largos brazos y piernas lo acompañaban. Y su espalda estaba cubierta de espinas, largas y letales. Usaba un casco que cubría su rostro. Dejó salir una aguda carcajada al extender sus brazos a los lados.

-¡Ese es el precio que pagaron, idiotas!

-¿Quién...Quién demonios es ese?-masculló Morgan impactado por la escena.

En el puente principal de la ciudad, ese donde normalmente se veía a Lucy caminar, pequeñas gotas de resplandor descendían directamente al río, perdiéndose entre el agua dulce. Una a una, sin parar, caían en el río. Parecían gotas del sol que se ponía a la distancia. En realidad era algo más complicado que eso. No eran gotas de sol, eran lágrimas. Lágrimas que reflejaban un alma atormentada, o en este caso: una joven pelirroja.

Erza había llegado al puente, contemplaba cómo el sol descendía para darle paso al anochecer, y con los brazos sobre la fría roca, sus lágrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas. Estaba llorando inconsolablemente. Sollozaba, le daban pequeños espasmos al tratar de soportar el dolor que sentía en su corazón; una vez había recibido una prueba de lo que sería una verdadera felicidad, pero le fue arrebatada por los fantasmas de su pasado. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo, y de finalmente aceptar lo que sentía, una nueva apareció. Una cálida luz que podría significar el final de esos tiempos de sufrimiento. Había llegado con la forma de un chico pelirosado bastante problemático, aunque eso era lo que le parecía lindo de él: Que fuera tan cabeza dura. Al menos así podría divertirá cuando estuviera triste, como en ese momento.

No podía creerlo. Después de una batalla interna, aceptó sentir algo más que una simple amistad por Natsu, y al recibir la noticia por la chica que decía amar a Natsu más que cualquier cosa, sentía que el destino se estaba burlando de ella.

Una jugarreta despiadada.

-¿Esto es lo que soy?-musitó, y dos lágrimas cayeron al río. El agua bailó breve ente por el impacto de las lágrimas, la figura de Erza se distorsionó, y cuando regresó a la normalidad una segunda figura apareció.

-Estás llorando-señaló. Erza volteó en dirección de donde escuchó la voz. Se trataba de una figura vestida enteramente de rojo, la misma túnica y la misma máscara liza que vieron en el tren de camino a la aldea de Birne Lock.

-Eneas.

-¿Quién te hizo llorar?-Erza reaccionó ante las palabras de Eneas, giró la cabeza al lado contrario y se secó las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Eso...no es importante.

-Una mujer no debe llorar a menos que sea de felicidad.

-Creo que en estos momentos estoy muy lejos de ser feliz-musitó-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Recuerda, Titania, que soy un espectador-le recordó a Erza-lo veo todo. Y te vi a ti.

-¿A mí?-cuestionó, Eneas asintió-¿Y qué tienes que ver tú conmigo?

-Nada-respondió-no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.

-Y ahora vas a tratar de consolarme, ¿No?

-Mi trabajo-comenzó a decir-es ser testigo de todo acontecimiento importante en éste y en otros lugares. Ahora estoy aquí, y no sé porqué.

-Supongo que incluso el destino quiere que los demás se enteren de mí sufrimiento.

-Los amigos pueden ayudarte a liberarte del sufrimiento. ¿Dónde está tu amigo de cabello rosa?

-Él...está con alguien más-respondió Erza con un nudo en la garganta. Reprimió las ganas de volver a llorar.

-¿Es él quien te provoca sufrimiento?-inquirió. Erza no respondió, así que Eneas pudo comprender-lo amas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!-espetó la pelirroja harta de escucharlo.

-Quiero entender-respondió. Después de un incómodo silencio de dos minutos, Eneas le dio la espalda a Erza y desapareció, como una nube de humo en el viento.

Los barrotes de la celda de Krecht sucumbieron ante la descomunal fuerza de la figura misteriosa. Krecht se levantó del suelo y se acercó.

-Yo esperaba al rubio-dijo.

-No esperes cosas imposibles, Millie-respondió el otro con voz vivaz.

-No me digas "Millie"-reprochó Krecht.

-Hablas demasiado. Es hora de irnos, te están esperando.

Krecht salió de la celda, volteó hacia donde se encontraba Morgan, y se acercó.

-Nos vemos, niño. Te saludaré a los mocosos de Fairy Tail.

-No te atrevas a hacerles daño-lo amenazó.

-"No esperes cosas imposibles"-repitió Krecht de la misma forma que lo dijo el otro.

-¡Andando!-exclamó la figura misteriosa.

-¡¡Son unos imbéciles!!-les gritó Morgan. Los dos voltearon hacia él, y el otro respondió.

-No somos imbéciles-aclaró-somos tártaro-y subieron las escaleras para irse del lugar.

Morgan, lleno de adrenalina, buscó una forma de salir de su celda. Observó por todos lados, anhelando encontrar algo. Entonces lo vio: La fuerza que había usado aquella criatura que llegó, dejó una enorme grieta que iba del techo al suelo. Se veía frágil, así que Morgan buscó algo con qué golpearlo, pero al no encontrar nada usó su propio cuerpo.

Se abalanzó sobre la pared, y el impacto le provocó un dolor muy agudo; la adrenalina lo apasiguó momentáneamente, y siguió con la acción, una, dos, tres, hasta seis veces hasta que finalmente parte de la pared cedió ante el impacto, y abrió un agujero por donde podría pasar Morgan.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Las escena que encontró fue desgarradora. Cuerpos sin vida de los guardias cubrían cada centímetro del suelo, no habría demasiada sorpresa si sólo fueran eso: cuerpos sin vida. Los habían desmembrado, desoyado, y aplastado con una rabia e intensidad que pareciera haberlo hecho un animal salvaje. Morgan tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar. A la distancia se encontraban Krecht y el otro. Trató de no resbalar con el líquido rojo que se expandía por el suelo, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, y al estar lo bastante cerca de Krecht saltó lo más alto que pudo con el puño en lo alto, listo para golpearlo. Pero fue él quien recibió un golpe del otro, su brazo se había estirado como la goma para golpearlo. Morgan chocó y se incrustó en una pared a sus espaldas. El otro rió satisfecho.

-Ese es el precio que pagas por ser tan estúpido-se burló, al igual que Krecht. Y se fueron.

Morgan recibió mucho daño, pero no el suficiente para evitar que se levantara. Con la mano puesta en su espalda baja, salió del hoyo en la pared, y sacudió los escombros que le cayeron encima.

-Tengo que regresar.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Erza Ps: Descuida Pequeña Padawan, está bien que te emocionen mis Fics. Agradezco que sigas las actualizaciones. Además...ya leíste un poco de los celos de Natsu Huehuehue xD Busca en el arco "The Mision" y lo sabrás.**_

 _ **Sayonara chicos :3**_

 _ **Dejen un zukulemto Review.**_


	14. Smooth Criminal: Capítulo 11

**~~Chapter 11~~**

La helada temperatura de la noche cubrió la ciudad. La reina de las hadas seguía en el puente principal, había dejado de llorar, pero su corazón seguía igual de roto. Ni siquiera ella se puede recuperar tan fácilmente de eso. Como antes: ella es tan sólo una chica.

Adentrado en el bosque, se encontraba la choza de Natsu y Happy, el letrero que anunciaba su territorio se había cubierto de una fina capa de hielo por la baja temperatura que había. Dentro, se encontraban profundamente dormidos; eran dos camas para cada uno, pero ahora dormían los dos en una sola, obviamente por el frío. Después de todo: uno se preocupaba por el otro, los mejores amigos hacen eso.

-Oh, querido-siseó una voz dentro de la choza-te ves tan lindo cuando duermes. Debes saber que no lo lastimaré, sólo voy a tomarlo prestado por unas horas; te preocuparás, tus nervios de punta, e incluso te vas a desesperar por no encontrarlo. Pero recuerda que lo hago para y por ti. Nada más. El amor que...ESA me robó de ti, lo voy a recuperar. Y serás mío y sólo mío. Nos vemos.

Las cobijas fueron retiradas del diminuto cuerpo de Happy, y fue arrancado de la cama con suma precaución para no despertar a Natsu, como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, o en éste caso: un gatito.

Erza finalmente llegó al gremio, su bolsa para dormir ya la estaba esperando con la promesa de que por la mañana podría sentirse mejor. Pero no fue a dormir, se dirigió al baño del gremio. Lavó su cara con el agua que salía en un leve chorro de agua, estaba tibia, volteó hacia el espejo. Aquella lámina de cristal reflejó a una joven con el cabello despeinado por el viento, sus ojos, aunque hermosos, se habían hinchado y adquirido un tono intenso de rojo, resultado de llorar todo el día. Erza analizó su reflejo por cinco minutos enteros, para luego tomar el cepillo, y tratar de acomodarse los enredados mechones rojizos. Se detuvo una vez que estaba perfectamente peinada en una trenza que descendía por su hombro izquierdo, y en una millonésima de segundo las palabras de un joven resonaron en su cabeza: _ **"Scarlet, así te conoceremos todos. Scarlet por el intenso color de tu cabello".**_

-Jellal-musitó.

Por la mañana el gremio era el mismo de siempre: hombres riendo a carcajadas por ahí, otros bebiendo hasta terminar borrachos por allá. Todo normal.

Erza estaba sentada en una mesa cuando sus amigos llegaron para acomparla, incluido Natsu, quien no dejaba de voltear sobre su hombro una y otra vez. Lucy le dio una palmada en su mano derecha.

-Tranquilízate, Natsu-dijo-ya vendrá.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Erza. Su primer pensamiento fue que Natsu estaba buscando a su novia Annie. Lo que la volvió a deprimir.

-Happy no estaba en casa cuando desperté-respondió el pelirosado. Erza se irguió en su asiento-y no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Le digo que no se preocupe-comentó la rubia-Happy puede cuidarse bien. Seguramente fue a comer pescado al río o salió con Charlie y Lilly.

-Seguramente-secundó Erza. Pero Natsu no parecía relajarse nada. Estaba inquieto. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que finalmente se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

-¡¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA!!-exclamó, para luego salir corriendo como un lunático del gremio-¡¡HAPPY!!

-¡Natsu, espera!-le gritó Lucy, cuando menos se había dado cuenta la rubia, Erza se había levantado en menos de un segundo para perseguir a Natsu.

Sinceramente Erza quería ayudar a Natsu y encontrar a Happy. El pequeño felino celeste también era su mejor amigo, y haría lo que fuera por él sabiendo cuántas aventuras tuvieron juntos. Los cuatro.

Natsu sintió la presencia de Erza y volteó por encima de su hombro, al verla, le dedicó una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que le parecía muy linda y tierna a Erza. Aquella sonrisa que recordaba desde niños.

-Erza-dijo-¿Vienes a ayudarme?

-Claro que sí. Happy también es mi amigo-respondió la pelirroja sin vacilar. Estar cerca de Natsu le aceleraba la respiración.

-Vamos. Busquemos al bastardo que se llevó a nuestro amigo.

Los sentidos de Natsu funcionaban al cien por ciento, levantaba la nariz para poder captar su aroma de Happy. Erza lo seguía muy de cerca, poniendo atención a los movimientos a su alrededor, y a los de Natsu.

Finalmente, desde que llegaron de la misión clase S, estaban solos. Nadie más. Él y ella. El hombre dragón y la mujer con la armadura; un dúo bastante raro a simple vista.

En la antigüedad los caballeros cazaban dragones, los trataban como los animales que eran. No se hacían amigos de ellos, no convivían con ellos...no se enamoraban de ellos. Las cosas pueden cambiar con una acción o un simple pensamiento; siempre estuvo ahí para Erza, y no se había dado cuenta hasta que ocurrió el incidente en la torre paraíso. Hasta que Natsu luchó con Jellal para defenderla, para borrar su pesadilla del pasado, para que Erza volviera a sonreír. Y lo hizo. Pero ahora alguien se interpuso en medio, alguien se robó su razón para sonreír. Y eso dolió. Erza ya había sufrido anteriormente, pero jamás por un chico que le gustara, lo que era algo nuevo para ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. En ese momento una pregunta le llegó a la mente: ¿Qué es lo que siente uno en realidad?

-¿Qué dijiste, Erza?-preguntó Natsu. Erza salió de su ensimismamiento y reaccionó. Había dicho la pregunta en voz alta.

-N-Nada-tartamudeó. Para luego tratar de cambiar de tema-¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Qué?

-Sí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo va bien?-Erza sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Pero quería desviar el tema para evitar hablar de sus sentimientos por el Dragon Slayer.

-No entiendo qué tratas de decir-admitió el pelirosado-lo que quiero es encontrar a Happy.

-¿Happy estuvo contigo cuando fueron a dormir?

-Sí. Hacía mucho frío, así que le dije que durmiera conmigo-Erza esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarse a Natsu dormido junto a Happy, como un niño cuando duerme con su peluche favorito.

-Y por la mañana ya no estaba-dedujo.

-Ajá.

-¿Te dejó una nota? ¿O una carta donde escribía dónde iba a estar?

-No, y no. Sólo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Eso es bastante extraño.

-Es por eso que no sé qué hacer-al final de la frase, la voz de Natsu se quebró.

Erza jamás había visto así a Natsu. La ausencia de Happy en verdad lo estaba afectando. Él siempre actuaba de forma impulsiva, era escandaloso, y lo que quería era demostrar que podía con cualquier cosa que le pusieran en frente. Pero ésto era diferente, habían secuestrado a su amigo, quien estuvo con él desde su infancia, quien lo consideraba casi un hermano. Cuando secuestraron a Lucy en ningún momento había reflejado ese aspecto suyo, que en ni un millón de años, Erza pensaría que tenía. Un lado vulnerable.

Erza quería consolarlo, olvidarse que Natsu tenía a Annie junto a él y abrazarlo con firmeza. Demostrarle que no estaba solo en ese momento, que alguien lo comprendía. Pero se reprimió.

-Lo encontraremos-aseguró-ya lo verás.

Natsu asintió en afirmación. Apresuraron el paso.

-Creí que Annie estaría contigo, ayudándote a buscar a Happy.

-¿Porqué estaría ella aquí?-cuestionó Natsu.

-Se veían muy juntos ayer, en la mañana. Estaban platicando muy a gusto.

-Sí. Ayer platicamos, pero esa no es razón para que viniera. ¿Porqué dices eso?

-Porque ustedes...los dos son...-Erza trató de encontrar la fuerza para reconocer que ellos eran novios. Pero era bastante difícil. Dolía-están juntos.

-¿Juntos? Pero si ella y yo no estamos juntos-Erza estaba confundida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que ustedes dos no son pareja?

-Claro que no.

Erza comenzó a sentir una punzada en la espalda. No era alegría por saber que Natsu no estaba en una relación. Era enfado. Annie la había engañado, le vio la cara de estúpida. Frunció el ceño y su tono de voz sonó más serio. Su tono de voz característico.

-Pero si ella me dijo, y a Mirajane, que habías aceptado ser su novio. Que ustedes estaban en una relación.

-Eso no es cierto; la noche que llegó ella me propuso matrimonio, me negué, y se volvió loca. Me gritó como nadie me había gritado antes. Ni siquiera tú-Erza entrecerró los ojos, Natsu sudó en frío al instante-y luego, ayer en la mañana, habló conmigo para disculparse. Sólo eso pasó.

Erza cerró ambos puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos blanquearon. Annie la había engañado, a ella y a Natsu; las lágrimas que había derramó, el sufrimiento que sintió, y su corazón roto, todo fueron por nada. Estaba indignada, pero más que nada...furiosa.

-La voy a matar-declaró.

Muy lejos de ahí, Annie cruzó un camino de tierra hasta una pequeña casa en los límites de Magnolia. Caminaba con gracia y elegancia, en su rostro una sonrisa satisfactoria relucia. Llevaba una canasta llena de diferentes tipos de pescado: salmón, róbalo, pez ángel, etc. Para Happy. Entró a la construcción, y en el rincón de la sala de estar se encontraba el felino azul, con la cabeza gacha aún inconsciente y con las patas atadas. Annie lo rebasó, y entró a la cocina. Antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta un cuchillo voló cerca de su oreja izquierda y se incrustó en la madera. La peliverde vio de reojo el cuchillo y sonrió.

-Te extrañé-dijo con toda dulzura. Morgan se encontraba sentado en la mesa de centro con los pies sobre el redondo mueble.

-Vete de aquí-le ordenó el chico.

-Ah, ah, ah-se negó Annie. Morgan no cambió su afilada expresión-no puedes venir a mi casa y ordenarme cualquier tontería que salga de tu dulce boca.

-Ésta ni siquiera es tu casa.

-¿No lo es?-inquirió Annie.

Morgan señaló con el pulgar un armario que estaba detrás suyo, en el interior, dos pares de pies emergían de la oscuridad sobre un charco de líquido rojo. Sangre.

El chico se levantó de su asiento, Annie rió.

-Eres una abominación-dijo Morgan con veneno en sus palabras.

-Relájate, querido. Eran sólo unos aburridos ancianos pobretones. Ni siquiera tenían pan.

-Eso no te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieras con ellos.

-Claro que sí.

-No, claro que no. Eres cruel, despiadada, y manipuladora. Sólo causas sufrimiento y miseria a los demás. ¡Tú no perteneces aquí!-exclamó Morgan acercándose más a Annie. Ella ni se inmutó.

-Me halaga, cariño. Esas son sólo palabras dulces para mís oídos.

-Vete de aquí-reiteró.

-Dije que no, querido. Tengo que...-

-¡¡DEJA DE LLAMARME "QUERIDO"!!-le espetó Morgan con el rostro rojo de coraje.

-No tienes porqué gritarme-le aclaró la peliverde-¿A caso ya olvidaste nuestro HERMOSO pasado?

-Yo tengo pasado con Annabelle White, no contigo-los ojos de Annie se cristalizaron, su labio inferior temblaba.

-Yo soy Annabelle White.

-No. ¡Tú sólo eres una abominación!

-¡Yo soy Annabelle White!—la peliverde elevó su tono. Sus manos temblaban a los costados, y sus ojos tomaron un color rojo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Eres un desperdicio, una aberración, no eres más que basura.

-¡YO soy Annabelle White!-repitió cerrando los puños. Su respiración se aceleró, comenzó a sollozar, le daban espasmos a cada segundo. Lloraba inconsolablemente.

-No tienes alma, no tienes corazón. Eres un cascarón vacío que no conoce el significado de lo que es el amor, la piedad, la comprensión. ¡¡Y nadie te amará!!

-¡¡YO SOY ANNABELLE WHITE!!-chilló la peliverde.

Morgan se abalanzó sobre Annie, ambos cayeron al suelo. El chico la sujetaba de los brazos. La peliverde dejó de llorar, y una expresión incrédula apareció en su lugar. Algo cayó en la mejilla de Annie, algo cálido, algo diminuto. Una lagrima. Se deslizó por su mejilla; los ojos de Morgan estaba empapados de lágrimas. Pero seguía fulminando a Annie con la mirada.

-¡¡NO, NO LO ERES!!-espetó-¡¡TÚ NO ERES ANNIE, LA ESTÁS USANDO Y NO LA DEJAS IR!! ¡¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!!

Annie enmudeció. Estaba impactada. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, no movía ni un músculo. Luego esbozó una sonrisa, la más maliciosa, engreída, y autosuficiente sonrisa. Luego dejó salir una carcajada. Morgan apretó con más fuerza los brazos.

- _Estás llorando por tu mujer-_ la voz que salió de los labios de Annie fue completamente distinta a la de antes. Gruesa, ronca, como si una bestia del inframundo hablara a través de Annie. Dejó salir otra carcajada.

-Ya déjala en paz-dijo Morgan.

 _-Aww...eres patético. Tienes muchas féminas con quieres descargar, literalmente, tus impulsos carnales. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?-_ "Annie" rió. Morgan la miraba fijamente _-¿Qué tiene ésta de especial?_

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo, malnacido. ¿Qué tiene Annie de especial para que no la dejes ir en más de cinco años?

 _-Es inocente, crédula, noble. Eso para nosotros es como un platillo principal. Tu novia es deliciosa-_ Morgan reprimió las ganas de golpear a...esa cosa que tenía en frente.

Se trataba de Annie. El amor de su vida, con quien había pasado muchas noches junto a ella, amandola, cuidándola, uniendo sus cuerpos en todo sentido. No podía lastimarle, la amaba demasiado para hacer semejante barbarie.

-Maldita sea...-masculló Morgan.

 _-No puedes matarme-_ aclaró "Annie" _-porque si yo muero, tu amiga también_.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	15. Smooth Criminal: Capítulo 12

**~~Chapter 12~~**

Hace veinticinco años, nació un hermoso bebé en una de las casas más nobles de su región; vivió como lo hacen todos los bebés con una familia cariñosa y alegre de recibir a una criatura que llegó para alegrar sus vidas. Fue criado con valores íntegros por un hombre que conocía muy bien su papel como padre y jefe de familia, su nombre era Christopher.

Christopher sabía que su hijo sería su viva imagen: se convertiría en un hombre de bien, superaría cualquier obstáculo, y no miraría a nadie por encima del hombro con superioridad; su educación del niño fue magnífica en comparación, a pesar de ser criado en casa. Pero como era de esperar, al niño le hacía falta algo muy importante. Conocer el mundo, socializar, y enamorarse.

Veinte años después, el niño se convirtió en lo que su padre dedujo que sería. E impulsado por una enorme curiosidad se decidió por conocer el mundo, yendo y viniendo de todo lugar conocido y por haber, aprendiendo todo lo que su mente le permitía. Y fue en una pequeña ciudad del sur que conoció al amor de su vida. Ahí conoció a Annabelle White.

Annabelle White era una joven bastante hermosa, resaltando su cabello que era de un color inusual: Verde. Pero eso no le afectaba en nada, no señor. A pesar de ser duramente criticada por los niños en su infancia, siendo señalada como, "Lechuga recién cortada" ó "Brocha con restos de pintura". Aquellas palabras jamás le habían importado menos, y si alguien se llegase a meter con ella, conocería un destino peor que la muerte: con su cabeza metida en el inodoro.

Y fue su carácter fuerte lo que atrajo de primera cuenta a Aquel joven.

Viniendo de una familia humilde, sus valores morales estaban en el lado correcto de su personalidad; lo poco que tenía, lo compartía con quienes más lo necesitaban. Una mujer ejemplar.

Los dos se conocieron en una fiesta. Él como invitado, y ella como bartender. Las cosas se habían complicado aquella noche, hombres influenciados por el alcohol para cometer innombrables actos. El joven salvó a Annie de la peor noche de su vida golpeando a los sujetos hasta dejarlos en knock out.

El joven al día siguiente regresó al bar, e invitó a Annie a una cita. A lo que ella aceptó gustosamente siempre y cuando él le dijera el nombre de su salvador, a lo que él respondió: "Morgan". El resto es una larga historia.

Tres años después, y con una relación más que estable y hermosa, Morgan sabía que había sido elegido por la chica perfecta, e impulsado por un deseo incontrolable de felicidad, compró un anillo de compromiso con un valor de cien mil Jewels. Era un anillo de oro blanco con detalles en verde esmeralda, y en el centro se encontraba un rubí tan grande como la pupila de sus ojos. Estaba más que seguro de proponerle matrimonio a Annie, tan seguro como que la luna es blanca y que el Ether es la fuente de toda magia conocida. Caminó hasta su casa, donde vivía junto con su futura esposa, que se situaba en una colina, rodeada de resplandeciente césped verde. Como el padre de Morgan había arribado anteriormente, él sería el testigo perfecto para tan dichoso acontecimiento.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo derribó en un santiamén. Luces fuera.

Lo siguiente que recordaba eran gritos, gemidos, carcajadas, y el sonido de la piel recibiendo fuertes golpes. Alguien le arrojó un helado líquido en la cara que lo despertó en un segundo. Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio le detuvo el corazón.

Christopher, el padre de Morgan, apaleado hasta estar muribundo, amarrado a una silla en un rincón de la casa. Su sangre salía a chorros, su piel estaba morada por tantos golpes que recibió, y le faltaban la mayoría de los dientes. Morgan cerró con fuerza los párpados al tratar de borrar la escena de su mente. Pero un pensamiento fugas le llegó a la mente, o más bien un nombre. Annie.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos nuevamente y buscó a su prometida por toda la casa. No había rastro de ella. En su lugar encontró a una banda de sujetos vestidos con túnicas moradas, y usando una perturbadora máscara que tenía dibujado un enorme ojo en el centro con algo que parecía ser pintura roja, aunque podría ser algo más.

Los sujetos se acercaron a Morgan, rodeándolo, y el chico ya sabía cuál sería su destino. Era su turno.

Morgan resistió exitosamente la golpiza de aquellos sujetos con túnicas. Logró zafarse de sus ataduras, y se arrastró hacia su padre. Lo desamarró para que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar a Annie, pero ya era tarde. Él no se movía.

El chico, con una fuerza sobrehumana, logró ponerse de pie y caminar a pasos lentos por toda la casa. Buscaba desesperadamente a su prometida. Entró a la cocina, los armarios, en su alcoba...ahí estaba. Tirada sobre la cama boca abajo, la ropa hecha jirones, con rasguños y golpes en la espalda, brazos, por todo su cuerpo. Su rostro inexpresivo, la mirada perdida en la nada. Ella también se había ido. Morgan lloró inconsolable toda la noche.

La venganza lo había consumido por completo. Después de sepultar a su padre y amada, fue detrás de los hombres que le arrebataron todo. Indagó por los alrededores, hablando con la gente que vivía ahí, hasta que alguien le dio la primera pista de su búsqueda. Pero primero necesitó de ropa nueva, y armas que no fueran mágicas. Así que le robó a un mercader muy valorado por los ciudadanos; las ropas eran de color blanco: la camisa, los pantalones, zapatos, todo. De esa forma, el cargo de hurto fue agregado a su historial.

La pista lo llevó a una guarida bastante trillada en el "Mar de árboles" de la villa del sol. Los atacó de frente, y mató a casi todos los hombres dentro, menos a uno. A ese lo interrogó con violencia y ferocidad hasta que soltó todo: los hombres que habían atacado a su familia eran adoradores del mago oscuro Zeref. Llegaron a su casa para llevar a cabo un ritual que, según ellos, traería de vuelta a su ídolo. Pero no les funcionó porque les hacía falta algo importante: el cuerpo del mismo Zeref.

La guardia real arribó al lugar más tarde, para arrestar a Morgan. Él huyó con una agilidad casi felina de los guardias. Algunos trataron de atraparlo, pero sólo trapearon el suelo con ellos.

El cargo de resistirse a la ley fue impuesto.

En menos de una semana, Morgan si saberlo ya estaba en la lista de los más buscados. Y seguiría subiendo.

Descubrió que un miembro del consejo era adorador de Zeref, dedujo que él sabría dónde estaban los demás, así que a mitad de la noche invadió sus aposentos del viejo y se lo llevó para interrogarlo.

Finalmente había llegado a la guarida principal de los adoradores de Zeref, desenfundó sus armas, y se preparó para terminar de una vez por todas lo que forzosamente había empezado. El elemento sorpresa estaba de su lado, así que los hombres no tenían oportunidad. Caían como moscas con un periódico. Uno a uno, simples piezas de dominó que ya no sirven de nada. Dejó para el último al líder del grupo, a quien fácilmente reconoció por su baja estatura y regordete cuerpo. Él fue quien apaleó a su padre, él se metió con Annie, él destruyó la vida de Morgan. Y después de tanto, ahora sería turno de Morgan divertirse con aquél estúpido.

Los cargos de secuestro, y asesinato en masa aparecieron en su lista.

El alma de Morgan finalmente descansaba en paz. Se había cobrado todas y cada una las que le hicieron para empeorar y destruir su vida: pudo haber sido sólo mala suerte, pero la mala suerte no incluye esa clase de sucesos. Aquellos que desmoronan a cualquier hombre. Morgan regresó a casa, para acompañar a su familia en el descanso eterno.

Llegó al cementerio, se paró en frente de las lápidas de su padre y de Annie. Sus piernas no pudieron resistir más y sucumbieron, Morgan cayó de rodillas y rompió a llorar. Lo único que quería era ser feliz por el resto de su vida. Y le fue arrebatado.

El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a vibrar, y la tierra se levantó con fuertes golpes desde abajo. Morgan retrocedió confundido. La tierra terminó siendo un montículo de ella misma, y de en medio salió una mano pálida. Se apoyó en la demás tierra para poder salir. Morgan estaba atónito. Una figura femenina salió de la tumba frente a él, su cabello verde a pesar de estar cubierto de lodo, brillaba con la luz de la luna. Annie apareció frente a Morgan, y en una décima de segundo se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó con una descomunal fuerza. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente debilitado, la joven levantó la mano sobre su cabeza y la incrustó en el pecho de Morgan. Arrancándole el corazón.

"Tú, que has sido seducido por la venganza y la violencia. Has quedado marcado, pero tus intenciones eran justas, así que se te dará otra oportunidad. No podrás descansar hasta que hayas terminado la misión que te asignaré. Levántate", dijo una voz en los adentros de Morgan. Y por muy increíble que parezca, así comenzó la otra parte de su sufrimiento.

Él había renacido, había adquirido habilidades que le sirvieron en el futuro. Era un emisario. ¿Y cuál era su misión? Asesinar a la que una vez fue su prometida, pero ahora se había convertido en algo mucho peor: En el recipiente de un demonio.

En la actualidad.

Morgan atravesó el techo de la casa donde se escondía Annie. Se elevó tres metros en el aire con la chica yendo tras él. Gracias al impulso que Annie adquirió apoyándose en el techo, logró conectar un puñetazo en el rostro de Morgan. El chico empujó a Annie con ambas piernas lejos de él, giró sobre sí mismo, y aterrizó en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano. La chica hizo lo mismo que Morgan pero ella aterrizó en el techo, levantó la mirada y observó al joven con una mirada engreída. Morgan apretó tanto los puños que sus huesos chasquearon, y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Ella no es Annie", se dijo. Sacó una de sus cuchillas que guardaba en la cintura y apuntó con ella hacia Annie.

-¡Sal de su cuerpo ahora mismo!-exclamó.

- _¡¿Porqué no vienes y me obligas?!_ -la voz de Annie seguía siendo la de un monstruo de ultratumba. Y esas palabras perturbaron un poco a Morgan.

Aceptando el desafío, Morgan saltó de la rama y descendió en picada hacia Annie con la cuchilla al frente. La chica se preparó para recibirlo.

-¡Morgan, por favor!-le gritó con la voz real de Annie. Morgan amplió los ojos-¡¡Ayúdame!!

-Annie...-musitó. La peliverde sonrió maliciosamente, su jugarreta había funcionado. Saltó, y le propinó una potente patada en el rostro de Morgan. Salió volando hacia la izquierda y chocó contra el suelo. Annie soltó una sonora carcajada.

- _¡El amor te está destruyendo ahora mismo!_ -vociferó con su perturbadora voz.

Morgan no se movió ni un centímetro. No quería salir del hoyo, enfrentarse al amor de su vida era lo último que esperaba hacer y no quería hacerlo, eso significaría hacerle daño, y estaba mal. Aquella monstruosidad sacaba ventaja de los sentimientos de Morgan, estaba jugando sucio. Y eso incrementaba el sentimiento de impotencia que tenía el joven. Hubiera sido mejor morir.

Las imágenes de quien una vez fue su mujer aparecieron como una luz residual en su cabeza, sonriendo, caminando por una calle solitaria en un día de verano, o dormida junto a él en la misma cama. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla derecha de Morgan, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Con un increíble salto emergió del hoyo. Annie lo miraba atentamente.

-El amor es una de las fuerzas más grandes de este mundo; es cierto que se han cometido grandes equivocaciones en su nombre, pero cuando viene de la persona correcta, es capaz de detener al mundo entero. Así que te lo diré una vez más: ¡Sal del cuerpo de mi prometida!-

 _-Eres un asco-_ masculló Annie- _ya me aburriste. Te mataré de una maldita vez._

Annie bajó del techo hacia Morgan. El joven se colocó en guardia para esperarla, y seguir con la batalla por el amor de su vida.

Su batalla no había pasado desapercibida. Erza y Natsu lograron ver las nubes de tierra que volaban por los aires; con sus sentidos de Dragon Slayer, Natsu logró escuchar la madera crujir, y el suelo estremecerse. Ambos se dirigieron en aquella dirección.

Annie logró sentir la presencia de Natsu. Volteó en la dirección de donde venían, y rápidamente cambió su personalidad. Fingió desplomarse en el suelo, para luego cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. Erza y Natsu llegaron.

-¡¡Ayúdenme!!-rogó Annie, fingiendo su voz para que sonará desesperada-¡Por favor!

Natsu logró ver a Morgan saltar hacia Annie con las manos por delante, como si quisiera estrangular la. El Dragon Slayer saltó lo más rápido que pudo, y pateó a Morgan en el costillar izquierdo. El chico cayó, y rodó varios metros en el suelo.

Erza se Acercó a Annie y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gracias-dijo. Erza la abofeteó inesperadamente-¿P-Por...?

-¡Me engañaste!-interrumpió Erza-¡Dijiste que tú y Natsu eran novios y no es cierto! ¡¿Porqué me mentiste?!

-¿Yo te mentí?-cuestionó Annie-¡¿Y qué me dices tú?! ¡¡DIJISTE QUE NO TE GUSTABA NATSU Y ESO TAMBIÉN ERA UNA MENTIRA!!

Erza trató de mantener la compostura, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo podría responder ante algo que era cierto? Así que tuvo que inprovisar.

-Natsu es mi mejor amigo. Y no quiero que salga herido, no es que él me guste de esa manera.

-¡Ay, por favor!-exclamó Annie-¡Eres una pésima mentirosa, se nota que estás enamorada de él!-Erza enmudeció-¡Tú me robaste su amor, el amor que le he tenido desde que lo vi por primera vez, el amor que juré iba a obtener!

-¡Él no te ama!-espetó la pelirroja.

-¡Me amará, ya lo verás! ¡Natsu será mío!-Erza ya no podía soportarlo más.

Las palabras que salían de la boca de Annie despertaban ese intenso sentimiento alojado en lo profundo de su corazón. Llegó un punto en el cual ya no le importaba si Annie le haría algo para atacarla en una de sus rabietas, o si Natsu no correspondía sus sentimientos. Por primera vez desde que aceptó lo que sentía: Lucharía por Natsu, y que él sería suyo...y ella de él.

-¡Natsu no será tuyo, mocosa! ¡Eh sido paciente contigo, soportando tus arranques de psicópata enamorada, intentando ser tu amiga! ¡¡Pero ya no más!! ¡¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NATSU , Y ÉL SERÁ MIO!!

Annie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se había quedado sin palabras, boquiabierta. Erza, con el rostro sonrojado, volteó a su izquierda para asegurase de que Natsu no la hubiera escuchado. Él seguía entretenido con Morgan, hablando con él. Y lo que se esperaba, ocurrió.

Las uñas de Annie crecieron hasta convertirse en garras letales, tomando la forma de cuchillas. Y atravesó el abdomen de Erza con ellas. La pelirroja ahogó un grito.

El cabello verde esmeralda de Annie caía en gruesos mechones hasta que su cabeza quedó casi calva, su rostro mutó hasta tomar una forma afilada, sus dientes cayeron uno a uno de sus encías, los brazos y piernas se alargaron de forma inhumana. Se había convertido en una criatura de pesadilla, una figura que reflejaba perfectamente lo que habitaba en su interior.

- _Entonces tendré que meterme en tu piel para que Natsu me ame_ -dijo la criatura con la misma voz monstruosa de antes.

Erza palideció al escucharla, más aún ante la idea de si lo que había dicho era literal o figurativo. Pero una cosa era segura: No se quedaría para averiguarlo.

Sujetó la garra de la criatura con la mano izquierda, invocó una espada con la derecha, y con un movimiento ascendente le cortó la extremidad. La criatura chilló, llamando la atención de Natsu y Morgan. El pelirosado al ver a su compañera apuñalada no pudo evitar gritarle.

-¡Erza!-Natsu corrió hacia ella.

La pelirroja se armó de valor y una fuerza sorprendentes para arrancarse las garras de la criatura de su abdomen. Dejó salir un respiro de alivio, y cayó de rodillas.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó cuando se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Tranquilo-masculló-estaré bien.

La criatura golpeó a Natsu con un revés, arrojándolo contra la casa, haciéndola añicos. Aprisionó a Erza con la única mano que tenía y la levantó hasta la altura de su cara.

- _Devoraré tu carne_ -declaró. Morgan se abalanzó y trepó por la espalda de la criatura, subió hasta su cabeza y rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos-¡ _Bájate_!

-¡Suéltala!-exclamó.

Natsu se reincorporó saliendo de los escombros, corrió hacia la criatura cubriendo sus puños con las flamas abrazadoras de un Dragon Slayer, saltó, y golpeó el vientre de la bestia tan fuerte que la cosa se encorvó para aguantar el dolor. Soltó a Erza, quien cayó de pie, pero de inmediato cedió ante el cansancio. Estaba mal herida, no podía ni levantarse.

Natsu le hizo una seña a Morgan para que bajara de ahí, él aceptó y bajó. El pelirosado juntó sus manos en los labios.

-¡¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!!-la criatura chilló al hacer contacto con las flamas de Natsu, y retrocedió.

-¡Yo me encargo de ella!-le gritó Morgan-¡Ayuda a tu amiga!

Sin dudar ni un segundo, Natsu le dio la espalda a Morgan y se dirigió a socorrer a Erza. La pelirroja sangraba mucho, hacia presión con su mano derecha para detenerlo, pero no servía de nada. Necesitaba un médico. Natsu llegó en su rescate.

-¡Erza, vámos, tengo que llevarte con Porlyusika!

-Sería buena idea. Pero no puedo moverme. Me dañó demasiado.

Pero eso no detuvo al Dragon Slayer. Negó con la cabeza y deslizó sus brazos por debajo de Erza.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!-le cuestionó con nerviosismo.

Natsu la cargó entre sus brazos para llevársela, justo como lo hizo en la torre paraíso, cuando explotó. Erza no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El contacto con la piel de Natsu era bastante cálido, como tocar una taza caliente de café entre tus manos frías en un día de invierno. La hacía sentirse segura; con aquélla expresión seria que sólo Natsu tenía lo hacía ver mucho más maduro, más responsable. El corazón de Erza latía con fuerza, debido a él. Podría estar de esa forma con él por toda la eternidad, y eso era lo que deseaba. Estar con él, vivir lindos momentos a su lado, experiencias nuevas.

Ella deseaba que Natsu correspondiera sus sentimientos. Ella quería ser suya, y él de ella. Como debía de ser.

- _¡¡NO!!_ -chilló la criatura al verlos alejarse.

Aplastó a Morgan con su inmenso puño con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo fuera de combate.

A grandes zancadas los trató de alcanzar. Natsu sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, volteó sobre su hombro, y recibió otro revés que le arrebató a Erza de sus brazos. La pelirroja giró por los aires a gran velocidad, pero para Natsu sucedía muy lentamente, chocó contra el tronco de un árbol y escupió algo de sangre. Erza cayó inconsciente al suelo.

 ***Devórala***

La voz que le susurraba a Natsu en su mente regresó. Pero ahora podía escucharla claramente, casi sintiendo un aliento cálido en su oído derecho. La energía de aquél entonces se manifestó violentamente en una explosión que hizo retroceder a la criatura y despertó a Morgan.

 ***¿Dejarás que ésto se quede así? ¡¡DESTRÚYELA!!***

Los musculos de Natsu se tensaron, apretó tanto los dientes hasta agrietarse; dicha energía lograba llevar el cuerpo de Natsu hasta los límites, llenándolo de una clase de energía bastante poderosa, y adictiva. Natsu se levantó del suelo con la mirada fija en su amiga caída.

"Erza", dijo en sus adentros.

La criatura retrocedía lentamente, paso a paso, incrédula por lo que estaba pasando, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por lo que hizo. Natsu volteó en su dirección, y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

 ***¡¡DEVÓRALA!!***

Natsu rugió con gran potencia, el suelo vibró bajo sus pies. Arremetió en contra de la criatura corriendo como un león hambriento en busca de su próxima presa. Se abalanzó sobre eso y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, luego otro, y otro, así hasta conectar seis golpes seguidos. La cara de la criatura ya estaba inflamada por los golpes, la fuerza que empleó Natsu debió haber sido descomunal para dejarla en ese estado. Se disponía a golpearla una vez más pero Morgan lo derribó. Trató de sujetarlo pero Natsu era demasiado fuerte. Natsu abrió la boca y una ola de fuego oscuro engulló completamente a Morgan.

Erza despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta tener una vista clara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Observó cómo Natsu pateaba a Morgan en el estómago para quitárselo de encima, se levantaba del suelo con un salto y lo golpeaba una y otra vez. La pelirroja trató de levantarse pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, apenas podía sentirlas.

Morgan ya estaba bañado en su propia sangre. Eso le importaba muy poco, si él no detenía a Natsu podría matar a Annie. Y eso no debía pasar, Morgan ya tenía un plan, y Natsu estaba por arruinarlo. Morgan extendió los brazos con los puños cerrados dispuesto a luchar mano a mano con el Dragon Slayer.

Erza no se daba por vencida. Invocó una espada y la usó para apoyarse en ella y conseguir caminar, lento, pero ya estaba de pie y caminando; viendo lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que Natsu estaba luchando contra Morgan. Aunque él en un principio se mostró como un enemigo, jamás se dieron el tiempo de hablar con él, conocer sus motivos, tratar de averiguar la razón de porqué estaba persiguiendo a Annie. Y principalmente: Natsu jamás había luchado de esa forma. Tan salvaje y fiero.

-¡Natsu!-intentó llamarlo, pero no lograban escucharla-¡Detente!-eso no la detuvo.

Ambos seguían luchando. Morgan apenas logró conectar algunos golpes, estaba demasiado exhausto para seguirle el ritmo al pelirosado. Y de un momento a otro bajó los brazos. Ya no podía más.

Natsu le soltó un último pero potente golpe en la quijada, y cayó como un costal de papas al suelo. El Dragon Slayer se acercó a Morgan, se colocó sobre él y levantó el puño sobre su cabeza para darle el golpe final. Erza lo detuvo en el aire. Natsu volteó con el ceño fruncido, y al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Erza relajó su expresión.

-Natsu, por favor-le pidió-Ya detente.

 ***DESTRÚYELA***

Exclamó la voz en su interior.

-La pelea ya terminó, Natsu. No sigas.

 ***¡Vámos, destrúyela!***

Erza se acercó a Natsu lentamente. Al notar el bastón, Natsu dibujó una expresión de angustia; la energía que emanaba de él fue disminuyendo. Erza se detuvo estando frente a frente con él, levantó con mucho esfuerzo la mano derecha y la colocó en la mejilla derecha de Natsu. Acarició gentilmente la cálida piel de Natsu, sonrió dulcemente y rodeó con sus brazos al Dragon Slayer. Un tierno y afectuoso abrazo. Natsu relajó su expresión, podía sentir el corazón de Erza en su pecho: latía débilmente, tanto, que el temor de que fuese a detenerse lo invadió de pies a cabeza. La energía dejó de fluir. Y Natsu cerró los ojos, inhaló la fragancia natural de la pelirroja. Erza sintió que Natsu se hacía más pesado, lo miró de reojo y descubrió que se había desmayado. Lo pegó más hacia ella, sonrió, y dejó que el cansancio la venciera.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos sobre el cálido césped.

Morgan se reincorporó, limpió la sangre que brotaba de sus labios y frotó sus ojos para ahuyentar la pesadez. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Erza y Natsu, y siguió con lo suyo. Lentamente se acercó al cuerpo apaleado de la criatura, que asombrosamente seguía consciente, y lo contempló por unos minutos.

-Mi hermosa Annie-musitó-mira cómo te dejaron. Desde un principio tú no tenías la culpa de nada, sólo eras una dulce chica que trabajaba como Bartender en una humilde taberna; con los sentimientos más puros y sinceros que me siento afortunado de conocer al pie de la letra. Y ahora...-

La voz de Morgan se quebró al final. La criatura recobró el conocimiento, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-...terminaste de ésta forma porque no fui suficientemente hombre para detenerlo. Es todo mi culpa. Debí estar ahí para ti, y...-Morgan rompió a llorar. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre seca de su rostro y lo limpiaron hasta que sólo quedó un rastro de color rosado.

- _Tienes razón_ -dijo la criatura. Morgan levantó la mirada- _ésto es culpa tuya_ -rió débilmente.

-Tú...-masculló Morgan-¡¿Porqué no te mueres de una vez?!

- _Si yo muero tu mujer lo hará también. ¿Estás listo para dejarla ir?_ -Morgan guardó silencio por un momento, con la cabeza gacha, los mechones de su cabello le cubrían los ojos. Luego respondió.

-Sí-el joven extendió s mano derecha, abrió la palma, y en un destello de luz blanca apareció un objeto. Una daga. Hecha de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeralda, en la base de la empuladora tenía escrito palabras, o al menos se podía decir que eran palabras, en rojo brillante.

- _¿Qué haces?_ -preguntó incrédula la criatura.

-Dejando ir a mi prometida-Morgan, con todo el dolor del mundo, sujetó a la criatura del cuello y levantó la daga sobre su cabeza.

- _¡No! ¡No puede terminar así, mi padre me ama!_ -exclamó la criatura.

-Tu padre me dio el arma que sólo puede regresarte a donde perteneces. Él me otorgó las habilidades que tengo para ser capaz de luchar contigo. Pero por la imagen de Annie no pude ser capaz. Ankhseram te está esperando.

- _¡¡NO!!_ -Morgan dejó caer el arma, silenciando así el aullido de la criatura.

Morgan temblaba. Su amada se había ido finalmente, ahora podía descansar en paz. Pero eso no calmó el sentimiento de culpa que tenía en esos momentos; la daga se agrietó, para luego romperse en miles de pedazos, como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Los restos cobraron vida, se reunieron en un sólo punto, y tomaron la forma de un objeto diminuto y redondo. El anillo de compromiso que Morgan le iba a entregar a Annie.

Cuando estaba listo, el joven se levantó del suelo, limpió una última lágrima que se deslizaba debajo de su ojo derecho y se alejó. En ese momento sintió una brisa helada en la nuca, luego, una presión en su hombro derecho. Volteó sobre su hombro y encontró una silueta que brillaba con una luz azúl. Poco a poco la silueta se tomando nitidez, los detalles de su rostro y cuerpo resaltaron, y al estar finalmente completa su imagen, sonrió dulcemente. Morgan enmudeció. La chica peliverde tocó la mejilla izquierda de Morgan con delicadeza, a lo que el joven cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquello. Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir. La chica se acercó a Morgan, y él a ella, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, dando paso a un último beso de amor verdadero. La silueta desapareció poco a poco hasta que se convirtió en una luz residual. Morgan se dejó caer de rodillas.

-¡¡ANNIE!!-chilló.

Al atardecer, Morgan llamó a los otros miembros de Fairy Tail para que llevaran a Natsu y Erza al médico inmediatamente. Erza había perdido mucha sangre, así que pasaría el tiempo hasta que se recuperara completamente. Natsu por otra parte sólo estaba cansado, pero aliviado. Cuando recobró el conocimiento pudo encontrar sano y salvo a Happy aún atado a la silla con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz. Aparentemente no había sido lastimado por Annie. Pero eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

Morgan hizo una aparición en la habitación de Erza, junto con todos sus amigos presentes. La mayoría trataron de ahuyentarlo, pero tanto Natsu como Erza se los impidieron. Él no estaba ahí para atacarlos, estaba ahí para aclarar el malentendido que había entre ellos. Explicarles la situación.

-...Annie en realidad no los había atacado, fue poseída por un demonio-al terminar, todos estaban perplejos, en especial Lucy, quien tenía un sentimiento de culpa muy grande.

-Con que eso fue lo que sucedió-musitó la rubia.

-Sí. Ella era una persona de corazón puro, yo la amaba. Pero hice lo que tenía qué hacer.

-Me siento muy mal por Annie-dijo Lucy mirando a los demás-ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cierto-afirmó Erza-la juzgamos mal. No nos dimos cuenta de eso.

-Quisiera pedirles perdón-agregó Morgan-en nombre de Annie y mío. No quise causarles inconvenientes.

-No hace falta, Morgan-dijo la pelirroja-entendemos lo que nos dijiste, así que todo está en el pasado.

-...gracias, chicos.

-¿Cómo fue que pudiste matar a ese demonio?-preguntó Natsu.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Bueno, cuando yo morí, escuché una voz hablándome, diciendo aue tenía una misión para mí. Desperté, y encontré la daga que me permitió hacerlo, además de varias habilidades. Esa voz me dijo lo que era: Un Demon Slayer.

-¿"Demon Slayer"?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Eso es lo que soy.

-Debo admitir que demostraste cierta habilidad allá en el campo-dijo Natsu cruzando los brazos-deberíamos luchar al cien algún día.

-Claro, no hay problema-aceptó Morgan. Todos rieron al escuchar la declaración.

Erza dejó de reír, y volteó hacia la ventana a su derecha. Miraba atentamente el cielo despejado, con su increíble azul brillante en lo alto. El sol acariciaba su piel, lo que calmaba un poco el frío ambiente de la habitación; un sentimiento de tristeza la estaba llenando por dentro. Escuchar a Morgan hablando sobre el pasado que tenía con Annie le recordó a alguien muy importante de su pasado, alguien que le inculcó los valores con los que rige su vida.

La fecha ya se estaba acercando, y como si fuera la primera vez: Erza no se sentía preparada para decirle adiós

 _ **Finale.**_


	16. El abuelo Rob

Han pasado ya dos meses desde el incidente con Annie, y la paz a regresado momentáneamente al gremio de Fairy Tail, bueno, la tranquilidad normal para el gremio. Pero claro está que ocurrieron algunos cambios.

Morgan pidió hablar con el maestro Makarov en privado, llamando la atención de todo mundo. Cuando regresó les compartió la buena nueva que aconteció: oficialmente era un miembro reconocido del gremio. Todos se sorprendieron; ya habiéndose instalado correctamente en Magnolia, habló con el alcalde de la ciudad, y estableció un acuerdo para que pudiera sepultar adecuadamente a su prometida, Annie.

Por otra parte, Natsu, Lucy y Happy no se encontraban en la ciudad, estaban llevando acabo una misión en las afueras. Lo que ocurrió no cambió en nada la forma en la que convivían los tres, ni siquiera los sentimientos que la rubia tenía hacia el Dragon Slayer. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo disimular.

Todos hacían sus vidas como debería, tan tranquilamente como les era posible. La única que no podía estar tranquila en esos momentos era cierta maga de cabello rojizo. Erza tenía cosas qué hacer, y no estaba preparada para llevarlas a cabo.

A primera hora del día, Erza partió hacia el consejo mágico; las heridas que cubrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo no le permitían moverse con libertad, apenas podía levantar los brazos, para hacer un viaje tan lejano. Pero su voluntad era fuerte, y debía hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se lo debía a una persona en especial.

Se registró al entrar y buscó entre el cuerpo de guardias reales a una chica de cabello anaranjado. Entre el tumulto era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, eso no la detuvo, así que siguió buscando y buscando, y no se detendría. Después de media hora de búsqueda, a la distancia, cerca del módulo de asignación para las misiónes, ahí la encontró. Era la misma joven de la foto que había visto, y le encontró cierto parecido a su padre. Era la hija del señor Lock. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y llamó su atención. Cuando volteó, Erza amplió los ojos bastante sorprendida. La joven tenía una quemadura que la cubría la mitad de su rostro, como si hubuera recibido una bola de fuego directo en la cara. Lo más sorprendente era que parecía no importarle en nada; le dedicó a Erza una amable sonrisa, y le preguntó su nombre. Erza cortésmente respondió, y mencionó al padre de la chica, el señor Birne Lock. Inmediatamente, la joven cambió su expresión.

Entraron a una oficina vacía para poder hablar a solas. Erza le contó lo que sucedió, y la chica, a pesar de que demostró ser fuerte, en su rostro podía notarse la tristeza y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Desde luego había perdido a su padre, ¿Qué hijo no sentiría tristeza por la persona que la crió, y cuidó toda su vida? En especial si lo amaba mucho. No pudo contenerse más, y rompió a llorar. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, pero sollozaba bastante. Erza no podría entender lo que es el dolor de perder a un padre o madre, pero podría comprender. Así que se levantó de su asiento, y abrazó a la hija del señor Lock. Así fue por casi diez minutos.

Al final, la hija del señor Lock aceptó que su padre ya no estaba, y le comentó a Erza que iría al pueblo donde creció para honrar la memoria de su padre junto con la estatua. Erza asintió en afirmación, estaba a punto de retirarse pero primero le preguntó el nombre a la joven, a lo que ella respondió: "Charlotte".

Si eso fue difícil, lo que seguía para Erza era casi imposible.

De regreso en el gremio, Natsu y sus amigos regresaron. El pelirosado pateó la puerta del gremio con todas sus fuerzas y gritó a todo pulmón su llegada.

-¡¡Regresamos!!

Detrás de él, Happy flotaba con una tierna y alegre sonrisa, y entre sus patas cargaba un enorme pescado que fácilmente podría comerse de un sólo bocado. Lucy, caminando tras ellos, tenía un brillo en los ojos que no se apagaría en un tiempo. Sonreía satisfecha mientras contaba los Jewels en sus manos. Wendy, quien estaba más cerca de ellos, los saludó al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo les fue?

-Terminamos la misión-dijo Natsu con alegría y su característica sonrisa-nos pagaron muy bien.

-Yo pude comprarme un pescado enorme-comentó Happy.

-Eso puedo ver-señaló Charlie, la gata blanca, acercándose a ellos por detrás.

-Lo voy a compartir contigo, Charlie-agregó el felino azúl-mitad y mitad-Charlie se sonrojó. Y Wendy les sonrió.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Lucy?-preguntó la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-¡Voy a poder pagar mi alquiler de los próximos tres meses!-gritó con entusiasmo. Estaba que no cabía de emoción.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias, Wendy; ya aparté lo que tengo que pagar y aún así me sobra mucho, ¿Qué dicen si los invito a comer?

-¡Sí!-exclamó Natsu alzando el puño.

-Gracias, Lucy-dijo Wendy. De la nada aparecieron Gray, y Juvia detrás de ellos.

-Con que Lucy invita la comida, ¿Eh?-dijo el mago de hielo-me apunto.

-Incluso hambriento, mi amado Gray se ve tan guapo-señaló Juvia moviéndose como una serpentina en el viento.

-¡¡Vámos todos a comer!!-vociferó Lucy.

-¡¡Sí!!-respondieron todos al unísono. Wendy cuando se levantó de su asiento se percató de algo.

-Un momento-todos se detuvieron y la voltearon a ver-¿Dónde está Erza?

-Mmm...¿Qué día es hoy?-preguntó Gray.

-Martes-respondió Natsu-¿Eso qué tiene...?

-No va a venir-interrumpió-hoy es un día muy especial para ella.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque sí.

-¿Porqué?-volvió a preguntar Natsu, y al ver que Gray no respondía, lo agarró del cuello de su camisa-¡¿PORQUÉ?!

-¡Suéltame, flamitas!-exclamó-¡Que te lo diga ella cuando vuelva!

-¡Dímelo, Gray!-el mago de hielo empujó a Natsu, y como si fuera un reflejo, Natsu se preparó para golpearlo-¡¡Dime!!

-¡Detente, Natsu!-le pidió Lucy sujetando el puño del pelirosado-es suficiente.

-Voy a buscar a Erza para que me diga la verdad-declaró para luego salir corriendo del gremio.

-Es más necio que Laxus-masculló Gray. Y en alguna parte, el rubio estornudó.

-Creí que estábamos celebrando-musitó Lucy-Happy, ¿No crees que deberías ir tras él?

La rubia volteó hacia el felino azúl. Happy había devorado completamente el enorme pescado, y yacía recostado en el suelo con su barriga llena, como si hubiera comido un globo de helio. Lucy rodó los ojos.

Natsu llegó al primer lugar que se le ocurrió buscar a Erza: La construcción de Fairy Hills; ya sólo faltaban unos días para terminar la construcción y que las chicas ya pudieran tener nuevamente un lugar dónde dormir. El Dragon Slayer preguntó a quienes trabajaban ahí por Erza, pero nadie supo decirle con certeza dónde se encontraba. ¿Dónde podría encontrarse?

Siguió buscando en los alrededores de la ciudad, en las calles, tejados, y callejones; en el camino se encontró con una pastelería. "A Erza le gustan los pasteles de fresa", pensó. Decidió entrar al local, la puerta golpeó una diminuta campanilla, anunciando su llegada, la dueña de la pastelería emergio detrás de una cortina al fondo del local y recibió a Natsu con una sonrisa y los brazos bien extendidos.

-¡Bienvenido, joven mago de Fairy Tail! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, pastel de cumpleaños, bodas, aniversario, baby shower? Pida lo que quiera.

-Estoy buscando...-Natsu dejó de hablar, se detuvo a pensar por un momento-¿Tiene pastel de chocolate?

-¡Claro que sí!-afirmó la dueña-de todos los sabores conocidos, incluido el exótico sabor de Mumbleblue, originario de las áridas tierras de Ishalowe.

-Wow...-musitó el Dragon Slayer sorprendido, sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar el deseo de comer pastel y regresó al tema principal-¿Conoce a Erza Scarlet?

-Ah, sí. La señorita Erza es una clienta frecuente de ésta pastelería. Tiene una cuenta aquí que siempre paga a tiempo.

-Estoy buscándola-señaló Natsu-¿Tiene idea de dónde está?-la dueña cerró los ojos y meditó por unos minutos. Natsu aprovechó el descuido para raspar el merengue de un pastel cercano con el dedo. La dueña abrió de golpe los ojos, y Natsu contrajo la mano con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-preguntó.

-Martes-la dueña dibujó una expresión de angustia.

-Sí, sé dónde está-afirmó.

-¿Dónde?

-Creo que es mejor dejarla sola hoy. No es un buen día-Natsu estaba confundido.

-¿Pero de qué habla? ¿Qué tiene de especial éste día?

-Sabe, joven mago, a mí no me gusta hablar de la vida personal de los demás sin qué ellos estén presentes. Preferiría no entrar en detalles.

-¡Por favor, señora!-exclamó Natsu. La dueña dio un brinco por tal arrebató-dígame dónde está. No la hemos visto desde ayer.

-No puedo, joven.

Natsu se acercó al mostrador, se recargó sobre el mueble con las palmas extendidas, y miró directamente a la dueña a los ojos.

-Ella es mi amiga. Estoy preocupado por ella.

La dueña notó la sinceridad en la voz de Natsu, y su mirada era suave y calmada. La dueña se conmovió al ver cómo un amigo, un buen amigo, se preocupa por alguien en especial. Inspiró hondo.

-No te diré que ocurre hoy. Pero puedo decirte dónde encontrarla.

-¿Dónde?

-En la catedral. Ella se encuentra en la catedral.

-¡Muy bien, gracias!-y Natsu salió despavorido por la puerta. La dueña sonrió, desvió la mirada a su derecha y notó cierto desnivel en la superficie de uno de los pasteles.

-Raspó uno de mis pasteles de Mumbleblue-dijo en un puchero.

Natsu llegó a la catedral. Entró por la reja principal; la misa de esa hora ya había terminado, y la gente comenzó a salir. Tuvo que evadirlo para poder pasar. Algunos lo miraban sorprendidos, y otros, con curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía el mago más escandaloso de Fairy Tail en la catedral? ¿Estará pensando en destruirla?

Recorrió el interior de la catedral en busca de su amiga. Cada banca de cada rincón. No se encontraba. Natsu chasqueó la lengua. Salió, decidido a merodear por los alrededores, fue ahí donde encontró una entrada. Encima había un letrero que decía: "Cementerio". Y entró.

Natsu no podía evitar sentirse de forma irrespetuosa. Jamás había entrado a un cementerio, mucho menos sin invitación alguna; en su momento, cuando creía que Lisanna se había ido, él le había dedicado una lápida en su nombre. La había colocado en su escondite preferido, de cuando eran niños. Y no se sintió como lo hacía ahora. Siguió caminando y caminando, parecía que dicho lugar no tenia ningún fin. Volteó, y en una de las lápidas reconoció una frase: "Amado padre". La imagen de Igneel le llegó a la mente como un destello de luz, cálida y tranquilizadora, que fue rápidamente sustituida por tristeza y melancolía. ¿Dónde estaba su padre?

A la distancia, después de caminar por varios minutos, reconoció la cabellera roja de Erza. Se encontraba arrodillada frente a una lápida con la cabeza agachada. Natsu caminó hacia ella. Por accidente pisó una rama seca y ésta se rompió, llamando la atención de la pelirroja. En ese momento Natsu descubrió que estaba llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados.

-¿Natsu?-musitó Erza con un hilo de voz. Rápidamente frunció el ceño-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo...te estaba buscando-respondió con nerviosismo-no aparecías en todo el día y...-

-Vete de aquí-espetó Erza.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te vayas de aquí!-levantó la voz. Natsu sudaba en frío-¡¿No me oíste?! ¡¡Vete!!

-¿Porqué me gritas? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Déjame sola!-al final la voz se le quebró.

Natsu no sabía qué hacer. Desvió la mirada para no toparse con la mirada punzante de Erza, y notó algo detrás de ella, en la lápida. Estaba hecha de mármol, con detalles dorados en los bordes. En la parte de arriba se podía leer un nombre: "Rob", seguido del emblema de Fairy Tail.

-¿Quién es Rob?-preguntó Natsu. Erza abrió los ojos como platos-¿Era miembro del gremio?

Erza suavizó su expresión. Desvió la mirada, y le dio la espalda a Natsu para mirar aquella lápida a su espalda. Suspiró.

-Rob-comenzó a decir-era mi abuelo-Natsu se sorprendió.

-No sabía que tenías un abuelo.

-Bueno...no es mi abuelo real. Así lo llamábamos en la torre paraíso.

Erza aclaró su garganta. Y Natsu se acercó más a ella.

 ** _Cuando me secuestraron los seguidores de Zeref para usarme como esclava en la torre, estaba sola. Sin ningún familiar, amigo, siquiera un conocido. Tenía miedo; lloraba todo el tiempo en el suelo de mi celda, abrazando mis piernas lo más fuerte que podía. Eso ponía de malas a esos monstruos y me castigaban, y seguía llorando, y seguían castigándome. Así, era un círculo interminable._**

 ** _Un día, el abuelo Rob llegó a mi celda. El líder de los seguidores dijo que ya no era útil, "Un anciano qué sólo sirve de peso muerto", dijeron ellos. Pero era todo lo contrario a eso. El abuelo Rob me cuidó a mí y a mis amigos, Shou, Milliana. A todos nosotros. Nos reunió, nos cuidó, nos hizo una familia._**

La voz de Erza se quebró. Dejó salir un sollozo qué sorprendió a Natsu. Erza jamás actuaba de esa manera. La pelirroja mantuvo la compostura y siguió con su explicación.

 ** _Cuando llegó el momento en el que nos levantamos en armas contra los seguidores de Zeref, un escuadrón mágico apareció para erradicarnos. Uno de ellos me atacó; en ese momento yo no tenía mi magia de Re-equipamiento, así que imaginé el fin del camino para mí. Pero el abuelo Rob no dudó ni por un segundo en saltar frente a esa bola de energía mágica. Lo golpeó. Y..._**

Erza de un momento a otro rompió a llorar. Se abrazó a sí misma y cayó de rodilla al suelo. Natsu se acercó a ella hecho un mar de preocupación; la Erza que conocía era de carácter, por así decirlo, pesado. Era fuerte, comprometida, y disciplinada. Ahora, la Erza que hacía frente a él, no podía reconocerla. Estaba llorando todo un río. Jamás había conocido esa faceta de ella. ¿Cómo podía actuar Natsu en ese momento? ¿Qué podía decirle?

El Dragon Slayer, con paso firme, se acercó a Erza, se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó tiernamente. Erza no paraba de llorar, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si se negara a creer que el abuelo Rob hubiera fallecido. Ella lo quería a su lado, decirle que el gremio era asombroso y que tenía razón. Decirle que se había hecho fuerte, hasta convertirse en una maga de clase S. Decirle que lo subiría a su escoba mágica y que cruzarían el cielo nocturno en busca de nuevas aventuras, y para, principalmente, disfrutar de su libertad.

-¡Quiero a mi abuelo de regreso!-chilló Erza. Natsu la abrazó aún más fuerte-¡Mi abuelo...!

Volvió a sollozar. Natsu no podía ver a su amiga de esa forma, tan triste y rota. Ahora podía saber que alguien, muy cercano a él, sabía lo que era perder a una figura paterna. Natsu con Igneel. Erza y su abuelo Rob.

-Yo estoy para ti, ahora-musitó Natsu-el abuelo Rob era muy importante para ti, ahora lo veo. No dejes que la tristeza se apodere de ti. Eso no es lo que tu abuelo querría para ti.

Erza pudo calmarse por un momento. Eso era cierto. El abuelo Rob no quería que ella llorara, de haberlo querido, en el momento que se conocieron en la torre paraiso la hubiera dejado sola y abandonada en el suelo de su celda. Un verdadero hombre no deja que una mujer llore, y el abuelo Rob era un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra. Valiente, comprensivo, humilde, y sobre todo, bastante divertido.

Erza deslizó lentamente sus manos por los costados de Natsu, hasta que lo rodeó completamente. Pegó la frente en su pecho, y dejó que el calor corporal del Dragon Slayer apasiguara los espasmos que invadían su cuerpo. En ese momento, además de su armadura, Natsu la hacía sentir protegida.

-Gracias, Natsu-musitó Erza-Por estar aquí.

-No hay problema, Erza.

Una vez tranquilizado Erza, Natsu salió por un momento del cementerio para comprar un par de veladoras y un ramo de flores, de esa forma mostrarle sus respetos, y el cariño que le tenía Erza. Rezaron por el abuelo Rob en un momento de calma. Y al final, en el atardecer, salieron del cementerio. Natsu se adelantó mientras Erza le daba un último adiós a su abuelo.

-Gracias, Abuelo Rob. Por ti, soy lo que soy ahora. Te quiero.

Erza dio media vuelta. Una mano se posó gentilmente en su hombro, volteó para saber de quién se trataba. Enmudeció.

-Te has convertido en una mujer extraordinaria, Erza. Sigue así.

-Abuelo...

-Te quiero mucho, pequeña-y desapareció.

 **Continuará...**


	17. Sky Prince: Capítulo 13

**Sky Prince**

 **~~Chapter 13~~**

El sonido hueco de algo chocando contra el suelo interrumpía la quietud y el sueño de los hombres y mujeres en los alrededores. Unos salían para ver de qué se trataba, y se encontraron con una extraña escena que no correspondía en tales horas de la noche: Un hombre cabalgando un caballo de piel dorada y cabello blanco.

Pasando frente a ellos como una ráfaga de viento. El jinete usaba un turbante de tela azul combinada con rojo, rodeandole por completo la cabeza; una bufanda color vino le cubría los labios y la nariz del helado viento; vestía una capa negra que hondeaba rápidamente, cubría su vestimenta exótica para que nadie lo reconociera. Sería rápidamente señalado si eso llegara a suceder. Volteó sobre su hombro para serciorarse de que nadie lo siguiera, y estaba en lo correcto. Pero eso no cambió la velocidad con la que se movía por las calles.

Cabalgó sobre su fiel corcel hasta los límites de la ciudad, la delgada línea que, literalmente, lo separaba de una caída mortal; acarició la trompa del caballo, y el animal le lamió el dorso de la mano como agradecimiento. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa detrás de la bufanda.

-Te extrañaré, Sir Johansón-musitó. El caballo relinchó en respuesta.

De la nada recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo derribó. Acto seguido, un grupo de cuatro personas salió y le propinaron una golpiza en el suelo; golpes, patadas, incluso con un tubo de cañería. Pero el jinete ni se inmutó. Como los verdaderos hombres recibió la paliza sin emitir ningún grito, gruñido, o gemido. Y eso aburrió a los sujetos que lo golpeaban. El más grande de ellos levantó al jinete como si de un costal de papas se tratara, sujetándolo de la ropa.

-No tienes no idea de con quién te metiste-dijo el gorila; su amargo aliento golpeó la nariz del jinete. Él contuvo la respiración.

-No tengo idea-masculló el jinete-pero le diré que te compre unos dulces de miel para ese aliento de putrido que tienes.

-Je. Eres un idiota-dijo, y le soltó un cabezazo en la nariz al jinete. La sangre brotó sin parar-Él quiere que sepas de lo que es capaz.

-¿Mandar a unos sujetos de mala pinta para hacer su trabajo sucio?-inquirió el jinete. El fortachón frunció el ceño-es digno de admirar, ¿No creen?

El enorme sujeto le arrebató de las manos al otro hombre el tubo de cañería, lo levantó lo más alto que pudo y golpeó la cabeza del jinete. Dejándolo inconsciente.

Sacaron unas esposas, y con ellas inmovilizaron las manos y pies del jinete; lo despojaron se todas sus pertenencias, incluso de Sir Johansón. Dos hombres lo cargaron, y se acercaron a la orilla, para arrojarlo como una bolsa de ropa sucia. Sufriendo una caída de más de quince pies de altura. El fortachón soltó una satisfactoria carcajada mientras veía cómo el jinete se perdía entre las nubes.

Finalmente estaba amaneciendo. Una mujer adulta se encontraba arrodillada frente a un río de agua cristalina, llenando dos grandes tarros hechos de barro anaranjado. Inspiró hondo para tratar de recuperar el alimento, pero más que nada, para impregnar sus pulmones con el dulce y embriagante aroma del bosque.

Algo cayó dentro del río, sacando a la mujer de su ensimismamiento. Volteó en dirección de donde provino el sonido del agua al ser golpeada, y descubrió un cuerpo. El jinete.

Diez años despues, en la actualidad.

A pesar de que el sol ya se había ocultado hace más de una hora, la noche no se sentía fría, mucho menos fresca. Era como una mezcla perfecta entre el calor restante de la tarde y el frío toque de oscuridad. Como cuando tomas agua caliente pero en el fondo aún está un poco fria. Se siente extraño, pero es interesante.

Natsu y Erza regresaban en paz al gremio. No habían dicho palabra alguna desde que dejaron el cementerio de la catedral; las palabras que había escuchado al irse le dejaron una sensación de paz a Erza. Se pasó toda la tarde pensando en cómo armarse de valor para entrar al lugar de reposo de su abuelo Rob, y decirle unas palabras para honrarlo y contarle un poco de su vida en el gremio. Pero no pudo. Su mente estaba en blanco cada vez que entraba, cada año sin falta desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad; el encargado no la dejaba entrar cuando era niña, decía que los niños pequeños no deben entrar a un lugar tan triste como ese, y en parte tenía razón. Aunque replicaba al encargado para dejarla entrar, en el fondo, Erza se sentía aliviada de aquella prohibición. Si en su adolescencia no tenía palabras qué decir, de niña no podría ni ver la lápida.

Cuando doblaron la esquina para llegar al gremio, descubrieron que había demasiado alboroto: un tumulto reunido en las puertas del gremio, murmurando curiosos, gritando de emoción, y chiflando con entusiasmo.

-Erza-musitó Natsu. La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Lo veo.

Se apresuraron en llegar al gremio. La última vez que vio un tumulto así, un demonio con figura Humana los había atacado: Annie, lo que había desencadenado un mar de emociones y reacciones. Erza esperaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Se abrieron paso entre las personas aclarando que eran miembros del gremio. Al llegar al final, descubrieron que un carruaje bastante llamativo se encontraba en frente de la entrada del edificio. Era uno de los carruajes del rey de Fiore, Toma E. Fiore.

-¿Qué está haciendo el rey aquí?-susurró Erza. Natsu se sorprendió y amplió los ojos.

-¡¿El viejo está aquí?!

Ambos cruzaron la entrada. Sus amigos miembros del gremio tenían la misma expresión que había hecho Natsu. Completa y totalmente sorprendidos, anonadados, enmudecidos, en shock. Y era comprensible, sus invitados no se trataban de cualquier persona. Efectivamente, el rey de Fiore se encontraba en el gremio, custiodado por un par de sus guardias de mayor élite. Tomó una taza de su frágil asa, y bebió un sorbo de su tibio líquido con elegancia. Sonrió.

-Éste té es muy delicioso, Maestro Makarov. Felicidades-dijo el rey con una sincera sonrisa.

-Esas palabras viniendo del rey en persona, hacen que me sonroje-admitió el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo-es un honor tenerlo aquí.

-El honor es mío-dijo el rey-estar en el gremio más popular de mi reino, y mi favorito sinceramente, es increíble.

-¡Oh, hohoho!-el maestro Makarov rió hecho un mar de nerviosismo-¡No diga eso porque me volveré loco!

Mientras el rey y el maestro conversaban, se habían olvidado por completo de otra persona, sentada junto a ellos. Un tercer invitado. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, que seguramente se encontraba en los sesenta años, cuyo cabello brillaba como el mortal filo de las espadas de Erza, plateado y con gran intensidad; abundante era en realidad, y rizado, como una bola de algodón. Sus rasgos afilados de la cara lo hacían ver más amenazante. Pero eran sus ojos los que rompían con su apariencia. Eran serenos, calmados. No reflejaban ninguna clase de malicia en ellos. Tomó la taza que yacía frente a él, y le dio un sorbo.

-No es por ser lambiscón-dijo el hombre-pero éste té es maravilloso-hizo énfasis en la última palabra, luego bajó la taza delicadamente.

-Les agradezco mucho. A los dos-el maestro Makarov hizo una reverencia para ambos-pero sería a nuestra joven Mirajane a quien deberían agradecer. Ella hizo el té.

-¡Señorita Mirajane!-vociferó el rey. La chica peliblanca salió de entre el tumulto de miembros del gremio-¡Está delicioso!

-Gracias, alteza-dijo la peliblanca con una sincera sonrisa, y sus mejillas rojas.

-Es bueno tener éstos momentos de alegría y paz-señaló el hombre-Pero, su alteza, nos estamos desviando del tema.

-Muy cierto-el rey le dedicó una mirada seria al maestro Makarov. Él se tensó, y frunció el ceño-maestro Makarov, necesito pedirle de su ayuda.

Todos en el gremio, incluidos Natsu y Erza, ampliaron los ojos e inspiraron con sorpresa. El maestro Makarov mantuvo la calma, pero dentro él también estaba sorprendido.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, señoría?

-Como le dije antes al momento de nuestra llegada-el rey apuntó con un gentil ademán al hombre junto a él-nuestro invitado es el Duque Ahmed Rottenstock de la ciudad flotante de Camelia. Vino aquí en nombre de la reina para pedir la intervención del gremio.

-Así es, maestro Makarov-reafirmó el hombre ahora llamado Ahmed por el rey-necesito la ayuda del gremio.

-Claro que sí, Duque Ahmed. Fairy Tail acepta toda misión de cualquier hombre, mujer, o criatura de éste y otros lugares. Diga cuál es esa misión.

-Necesito que encuentren a un hombre en particular-el Duque Ahmed metió la mano en sus ropas para buscar algo en particular. Después de cinco segundos lo encontró. Se trataba de una fotografía-es él.

Le entregó la foto al maestro Makarov. En la foto se encontraba un joven apuesto. No parecía pasar de los veinte años. Era un poco regordete. Con cabellera blanca como la nieve. Pero su característica más distinguida era una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Tal parece que había sido un guerrero.

Los demás en el gremio trataron de acercarse a las espaldas de su maestro para tener una mejor vista de la foto. Pero el maestro los detuvo con una mirada seria sobre su hombro. Miró al Duque Ahmed.

-¿Quién es el joven?

-Amadeus Starlight, hijo de su alteza real de la ciudad de Camelia, Virginie Starlight-todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Lo secuestraron?-preguntó el maestro.

-Está perdido-aclaró el Duque Ahmed-la reina, como toda madre que se preocupa por su descendencia, lo quiere de nuevo a su lado. Está muy preocupada.

-De acuerdo-dijo el maestro-nosotros tomaremos su misión, Duque Ahmed.

-Maestro Makarov-interrumpió el rey-quisiera agregar que la reina y yo somos viejos conocidos, desde mucho antes de convertirnos en monarcas de nuestros respectivos reinos. Le pido no como rey, sino como hombre y fiel creyente de su gremio, que encuentren sano y salvo al joven Amadeus.

-Desde luego su alteza-dijo el maestro Makarov-tiene nuestra palabra de honor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-aliviado, el Duque se levantó de su asiento-entonces, el jóven Amadeus está en buenas manos. Le agradezco mucho, maestro Makarov.

-No hay de qué, Duque Ahmed.

-Bueno-el Duque se levantó de su asiento, seguido por el rey de Fiore-creo que ya es hora de irme.

-Nos retiramos, maestro Makarov-reafirmó el rey-contamos con ustedes.

El maestro hizo una reverencia, que fue correspondida por el rey y el duque. Ambos se retiraron, llevándose con ellos a los guardias que los protegían y su glamorosa, pero llamativo carruaje. Inmediatamente todos los miembros del gremio rodearon al maestro, incluidos Natsu y Erza.

-¿Qué es lo aue piensa, maestro?-le preguntó Levy con suavidad, como sólo ella sabía hacer.

-Es bastante intrigante-respondió el maestro llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar a la barbilla-hay cosas que no entiendo.

-¿Como qué?

-¿Cómo puede el descendiente directo de un monarca desaparecer así nada más? ¿No se supone que hay escoltas a su lado todo el tiempo? ¿Y porqué la reina no viene en persona para asignarnos la misión?

-Seguramente la reina está demasiado ocupada.

-¿Tan ocupada como para no buscar a su hijo?-Levy se encogió de hombros. El maestro alzó la vista y observó a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Su familia. Después suspiró.

-Bueno... sólo queda asignar quienes vayan a cumplir la misión del Duque. Así que...¡Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, y Wendy! ¡Ustedes van a llevar acabo la misión del Duque.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Natsu abriéndose paso a punta de empujones entrensus compañeros de gremio-¡Abuelo, yo quiero ir a la...!

-¡A ti...-el maestro agrandó su mano del tamaño de una pequeña choza y aplastó a Natsu con ella, interrumpiendo su reclamo-aún no te perdono lo que hiciste!

-¡¿Pero de qué habla?!-Natsu pataleaba y agitaba sus manos bajo la inmensa mole que era la palma del maestro.

-Te colaste a la misión de Erza. La misión de clase "S". Y si no reprendo a quienes rompen una regla, todo el gremio estaría patas arriba. No sería un buen padre.

-Abuelo...-replicó Natsu-¡Pero yo quiero ir!

-Que no, dije-Natsu cruzó los brazos y chasqueó la lengua con resignación. Erza rió por lo bajo-Preparen sus cosas chicos. Les espera una buena misión.

-¡Así lo haremos maestro!-exclamó Lucy con entusiasmo. Levy se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos y la rodeó con ellos en un fuerte apretón.

-¡Será la primera misión a la que iremos nosotras dos, Lu! ¡¿No estás emocionada?!

-Desde luego que sí, Levy. No puedo esperar-ambas comenzaron a brincar de entusiasmo.

Poco después. Natsu caminaba por la calle con las manos detrás de la nuca, mascullando palabras entre dientes; no ser considerado para una misión de clase "S" lo ponía de malas. A pesar de tener una oportunidad de aumentar su posición, la intervención del gremio oscuro Grimore Heart echó a perder el examen. Pero se divirtió pateando el traser del maestro de Hades y de algunos de sus miembros cuyos nombres no lograba recordar. No les daba importancia.

Con sus oidos de Dragon Slayer escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, volteó y notó que se trataba de Lucy, quien parecía haber corrido una gran distancia. Se veía cansada. Seguramente corrió detrás de Natsu desdebel gremio.

-¡Lucy!-dijo Natsu. La rubia se detuvo frente a él, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Se irguió, y le sonrió a Natsu.

-Vengo siguiéndote desde el gremio-aclaró.

-No te escuché llamarme.

-No lo hice-Lucy se sonrojó. Estaba inquieta; jugueteando con sus dedos y dando pequeños saltitos con la punta de sus pies. Natsu estaba confundido-yo...bueno, ¿Qué planeabas hacer?

-No lo sé-respondió Natsu como normalmente lo hace-tal vez ir a comer algo, o cualquier otra cosa.

-Estás molesto por la decisión del maestro-concluyó Lucy. Natsu desvío la mirada-¿Verdad?

Natsu no respondió. Lucy inhaló profundo al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos, y dio un paso más hacia Natsu. Él enarcó una ceja.

-Estás rara-dijo. Lucy hizo un puchero.

-Siempre me dices que soy rara. Pero no me importa.

-Es que estás actuando muy extraño.

-Es sólo que...-Lucy dudó por un segundo. Pero su determinación era firme.

-¿Qué?

-Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _A PARTIR DE AHORA, JOVENES APRENDICES, HOLYBLUE VA A PUBLICAR DOS CAPÍTULOS AL MISMO TIEMPO DE LAS HISTORIAS ACTUALES._**

 ** _¡¡QUÉ BIEN, PREMIO DOBLE!!_**


	18. Sky Prince: Capítulo 14

**~~Chapter 14~~**

Un joven cargaba entre sus brazos dos grandes y bastante pesadas cajas de mercancía, las colocaba una a una con sumo cuidado en el interior de su carreta. Eran pedidos que le habían encargado una docena de personas. Era muy confiable entre ellos, y su reputación le precedía. No por nada era el mejor granjero del reino.

El joven sacó un paño rojo brillante del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se limpió el sudo que escurría de su frente; con tan sólo veinticinco años de edad, su cuerpo sudaba como si de un hombre adulto se tratara. Eso no era problema para él. Simplemente no le gustaba sentir las gotas resabalar por su frente y mejillas.

Terminó de cargar la carreta, y subió al asiento del conductor. Agitó las riendas, y su caballo emprendió el camino.

-¿Algo importante qué decirme?-preguntó un confundido Dragon Slayer a su compañera y amiga, Lucy. La rubia mantenía su dulce sonrisa.

-Sí-respondió-es muy importante.

-¿Vas a invitarme a comer?-la expresión de Lucy cambió a una indiferente.

-¿No piensas en otra cosa más que en comer?

-En este momento tengo hambre-aclaró Natsu-no se puede evitar.

-No, Natsu. No te voy a invitar de comer. Es algo muy, muy, muy importante para mí.

El joven ya había cruzado la mitad del camino para llegar a Magnolia. Tan sólo le quedaban unos metros más.

Dos figuras, cuyas ropas eran en su totalidad negras y con los rostros cubiertos, saltaron de los arbustos y subieron a la carreta. Uno en la parte de atrás, donde se hayaba la mercancía. Y el otro intentó derribar al joven, sin éxito alguno. Él ya los esperaba. Así que con los puños firmes cual diamante, se enfrentó a su oponente, aún con la carreta en movimiento. El caballo se alarmó y comenzó a trotar más rápido.

-¿Y qué podría ser muy importante para tí, Lucy?

-Bueno...en realidad no sé cómo decírtelo. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que lo entiendas.

El joven soltó un golpe veloz al asaltante que tenía en frente; éste lo evadió con facilidad girando a la izquierda. Preparó su puño, y golpeó al joven granjero en el rostro. Lo sujetó de la cabeza con ambas manos, lo jaló hacia él, y le conectó un cabezazo en el tronco de la nariz. La sangre manchó la frente del asaltante.

El joven trató de mantener el equilibrio, evitar caer de la carreta y que su mercancía se perdiera en manos de aquellos sujetos.

-Nos han pasado muchas cosas, Natsu. Tantas cosas que me ponen a pensar en mi futuro, dentro y fuera del gremio. Y en todas pareces estar tú-Natsu la escuchaba atentamente, lo que puso a Lucy más nerviosa-y-y pareciera que...en el momento que nos conocimos nuestros destinos se conbinaron de tal manera que no puede continuar uno sin el otro.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Lucy?-

La rubia miró directamente a los ojos de Natsu. Se armó de valor, y con una expresión que a cualquiera pensaría que estaba a punto de explotar, dio un paso hacia Natsu.

Se imaginaba, como la escritora amateur que era, una escena digna de relatar: La protagonista del cuento de hadas caminando directamente al joven valiente y osado, mirarlo a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos con gentileza. El rubor a su máximo esplendor sobre las mejillas de ella. Y sus piernas, cual gelatina, temblando sin cesár. Pero dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos, que él correspondería, y sellarían su recién descubierto amorío con un dulce y tierno beso bajo una puesta de sol que iluminaba el cielo de un resplandor dorado.

Al imaginar tan conmovedora escena, el nerviosismo de Lucy se disparó como un ave en pleno vuelo. Sabía lo que hacía, sólo que no el cómo ejecutarlo para que saliera a la perfección. Ella imaginaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, y siguió así. Resolviéndolo sobre la marcha.

-Lo...Lo que trato de decirte es que tú, No, yo...ah-Natsu rió.

Ver a Lucy de esa manera le parecía graciosa. Pero ella estaba en infierno. ¿Cómo podría ella decir las palabras que su corazón le pedía a gritos confesar?

-¡Natsu!-lo reprendió Lucy con los brazos a los costados, rectos y firmes, con los puños cerrados-¡La verdad es que tú a mí...!

El asaltante perdió el control de la carreta; el yugo que unía al caballo a la carreta se quebró, liberando al animal. Todo el peso sobre la carreta se ladeó hacia la izquierda, provocando que diera un giro brusco en aquella dirección, por lo tanto la carreta perdió el equilibrio y dio un vuelco.

En una milésima de segundo, Natsu logró escuchar cómo las cajas chocaban entre sí dentro de la carreta, volteó, descubrió que la carreta se abalanzaba en dirección a Lucy, y saltó para salvarla del choque. La rubia gritó de la sorpresa. La rueda de la carreta por poco golpea la cabeza del Dragon Slayer, apenas y lo rozó. Cayó sobre el suelo, con Lucy entre sus brazos, y vio cómo la carreta se impactaba contra un poste de luz.

Natsu bajó la vista hacia Lucy.

-¡¿Lucy, estás bien?!-la rubia levantó la vista, desorientada.

-¿Qué pasó?-masculló. Natsu volteó hacia la carreta.

-¡¡Cuál es su maldito problema!!-exclamó agitando el puño en lo alto.

Las personas que habían presenciado el suceso se acercaron para averiguar qué había pasado. ¿Porqué la carreta chocó?

Los asaltantes salieron desorientados de la carreta. Cuando volvieron en sí, notaron a Natsu y Lucy a la distancia. Sus insignias del gremio los asustaron. Los asaltantes intercambiaron miradas, y salieron huyendo de ahí.

Natsu ayudó a Lucy para ponerse de pie. Con el brazo de la rubia sobre su cuello, le sirvió de apoyo para que pudiera caminar. Ambos caminaron hacia la carreta.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-musitó Lucy.

-Ni idea-respondió Natsu. Con delicadeza retiró el brazo de Lucy de su cuello-voy a ver qué pasó.

Natsu se acercó más a la carreta, y notó algo que sobresalía del montón de madera destrozada: un pie humano, que aún seguía moviéndose. Rápidamente el pelirosado arrojó la madera a un lado para sacar a quien se encontrara ahí. Una vez apartados los escombros, tiró del pie y sacó al joven granjero. Estaba mal herido. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de oscuros moretones, y sobre su ceja derecha tenía una cortada, de la cual brotaba mucha sangre.

La guardia real se hizo presente en la escena y apartaron a Natsu del joven.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-le espetó el más viejo de ellos. Seguramente el lider del grupo-¡¿Tuviste algo qué ver con esto?!

-¡Claro que no, anciano!-exclamó Natsu.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-Lucy llegó por detrás y se interpuso entre Natsu y el caballero.

-Ya fue suficiente-declaró-¿No ven que hay alguien que necesita ayuda médica?

El caballero le gruñó a Natsu, acompañado de una expresión de desprecio antes de socorrer al joven caído. El Dragon Slayer se disponía a replicarle al caballero, pero fue Lucy quien lo detuvo antes que nada.

Los medicos llegaron al lugar, y auxiliaron al joven granjero. Él logró recuperar el conocimiento. Los medicos trataron sus heridas y le pidieron que explicara lo sucedido. Y eso hizo. El "Anciano", como lo había llamado Natsu, les ordenó a sus hombres que extendieran un perímetro para buscar a los responsables, el hombre le pidió al joven que esperara un momento, y partió para guiar a su escuadrón. Lucy, ya recuperada, vió una oportunidad y se acercó lentamente al joven.

-Disculpa-musitó, el joven volteó hacia ella y la miró con sus ojos cafés-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bastante golpeado-respondió el joven con una pequeña. sonrisa-pero estaré bien.

-Me alegra escucharlo-la rubia extendió su mano derecha hacia el joven-me llamo Lucy. ¿Y tú eres...?

El joven miró la mano que le ofrecía Lucy, parecía estar pensando si estrecharla o no. Finalmente accedió y lo hizo, con delicadeza.

-Brandon, Brandon Brown.

-Gusto en conocerte, Brandon-Natsu se acercó por detrás. Lucy volteó e inspiró sorprendida-¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Él es Natsu.

-¡Yo!-dijo Natsu a modo de saludo.

-Hola-Brandon lo saludó, algo llamó la atención del joven en Natsu. Su insignia rojo brillante del gremio-¿Ustedes son magos...de Fairy Tail?

-Sí. Así es-afirmó Lucy con orgullo.

-Eso es genial. Desde que los conozco, lo gremios mágicos me parecen de lo más asombroso. Amá dice que debo tratarlos con respeto.

-¿"Amá"?-Lucy estaba confundida con esa palabra-¿Te refieres a tu madre?

-Sí. Es que así le digo yo-aclaró Brandon.

-¡Oh, qué bien! ¿Y ella sabe que estás aquí? No vaya a preocuparse.

-Lo sabe. Pero no me preocuparía por eso. Entiende que viajo mucho...-Brandon dejó la frase incompleta. Volteó hacia la carreta y su expresión reflejó angustia-¡Santas vacas voladoras! Mi carreta está hecha un desastre, no podré entregar los pedidos a tiempo.

-¿Pedidos? ¿Eso era lo que estabas llevando en tu carreta?

-Sí. No son muchos, pero deben llegar hoy a más tardar antes del anochecer.

-¿Qué dices si te ayudamos?-dijo Natsu dando un paso al frente. Lucy levantó los brazos y cerró los puños, como preparándose para pelear.

-¡Sí! Nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Yo... sería un honor, pero no quisiera causar molestia.

-Todo lo contrario, Brandon. Es nuestro deber ayudar a todo aquél que se encuentra en problemas-Lucy volteó hacia Natsu-¡Vamos, Natsu, ayudemos a Brandon con sus pedidos!

-¡Estoy encendido!

Brandon rió por lo bajo. Por un instante, una nueva luz de esperanza había nacido en sus ojos.

Para entregar los pedidos de Brandon, Natsu y Lucy no tuvieron que salir de la ciudad de Magnolia. Todos eran locales. Eso sí, algunas cajas eran lo bastante pesadas para que los rostros de Lucy y Natsu se pusieran rojos; el Dragon Slayer cargaba de tres, hasta cuatro cajas en un sólo viaje, mientras lucy solo dos, pero con la ayuda de Taurus lograron llevar siete en total. El compañerismo que demostraban Natsu y Lucy asombró al joven Brandon, y le hizo preguntarse si todos en el gremio serían así de humildes. No era algo que viera todos los días; deseaba poder hacer más, ayudarles a cargar las cajas. Pero, por instrucciones del médico y de Lucy, se mantenía alejado. Supervisando los movimientos de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Natsu y Lucy habían terminado de entregar los pedidos, con tres horas de sobra antes del anochecer. Una victoria que celebraron chocando los cinco con un salto, orgullosos de haber cumplido su trabajo, que en realidad no era de ellos. Brandon se acercó a ellos con dos sodas, una en cada mano, para ellos.

-Gracias-dijo al ofrecerles las bebidas-sin ustedes no hubiera podido terminar a tiempo.

-No es nada, Brandon-Lucy aceptó la bebida, para luego darle un sorbo-nosotros sabemos lo que significa para ti tu...-Lucy se interrumpió. Alzó la mirada hacia la nada, como pescando una idea que flotaba lejos de su mente. Después amplió los ojos al recordar finalmente-¡¡TRABAJO!! ¡El trabajo que me asignó el maestro está por comenzar!

-¿Te irás en éste momento?-preguntó Natsu. Lucy bebió de un largo sorbo la bebida y le entregó la botella al pelirosado.

-¡Sí! ¡Levy y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para irnos en el primer tren de la noche!-Lucy, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, se alejó de Natsu y de Brandon. Alzó la mano en lo alto y se despidió-¡Nos vemos, chicos!

-¡Adiós, señorita Lucy!-vociferó Brandon-¡Gracias por su ayuda!

-¡De nada!

Natsu miraba a Lucy desaparecer en la distancia, al igual que Brandon; chasqueó la lengua y murmuró algo entre dientes que el joven no pudo oír bien. Se acercó más a Natsu.

-¿Ocurre algo, Natsu?

-Yo quería ir a la misión-dijo. El tono de su voz sonó como el de un niño haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Querías ir con la señorita Lucy?-Natsu asintió-¿Ella es tu pareja?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó con el rostro enrojecido-ella es mi amiga.

-Perdón. No quería exaltarte. Sinceramente, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien. Uno creería que son pareja. Es todo.

-No, no lo somos-reafirmó el pelirosado en tono seco-cuando nos conocimos, Lucy quería entrar a Fairy Tail. Yo le ayudé, porque quería que su sueño se cumpliera.

-Eso es muy amable y lindo de tu parte-Natsu sonrió con su característica sonrisa alegre. Ambos voltearon en dirección por donde Lucy salió corriendo-entonces dime, ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida?

-Mi amigo Happy; mi padre Igneel; el gremio...-

-No, no-interrumpió Brandon sacudiendo la cabeza-no me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-A una chica. ¿Hay una chica en el gremio de donde vienes que...te atraiga?-Natsu llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla, para meditar la pregunta que le había hecho el joven Brandon. Después de diez segundos completos, Natsu sonrió, con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Sí. Hay alguien.

 **Continuará...**


	19. Advertencia

_**¡¡ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA!!**_

 _ **¡A partir de este momento, este Fic queda momentáneamente en estado de suspensión!**_

 _ **¡HolyBlue agradece su comprensión y cooperación; y espera que no lo acribillen ni que lo linchen por no continuar las historias que siguen!**_

 _ **¡Gracias, y hasta luego!**_

 _ **P.D:**_

 _ **¡¡LAS DONCELLAS DEL REY DRAGÓN REGRESARÁN!!**_


End file.
